Innocent Bride
by shiixun
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang menikah dikarenakan wasiat dari moyangnya? Apakah orientasi seksual mereka akan tetap lurus? Apa saja yang harus mereka lalui serta pertahankan agar amanat dari sesepuhnya tetap terjaga? Apakah akan ada rasa cinta di antara mereka? Siapa yang akan merasakannya lebih dahulu? HUNHAN. Drama, Romance, BL. Warn inside! - Second Account!
1. Greetings and Authors Note

HELLO EVERYBODY! HoW's LiFe doing?! BeT yOu guYs have UpS and DowNs toO, right?!

Pertama, selamat datang kembali kepada para pembaca yang telah menanti fiksi ini sejak zaman es hingga zaman batu yang kemudian hilang begitu saja seperti dilahap oleh lingkaran hitam di tengah lautan segitiga bermuda, kami kembali guys!

Kedua, kepada kalian yang baru akan membaca dan mengenal kami, I recommend you to open our first account if you guys that eager to know what was happening here.

Ketiga, selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian bersama kami.

Terakhir, akan dilanjut oleh orang di samping ini-

_Hi! This is Cchi! We're back! OMG it was a really long journey with the cruelty of the world, we barely survive! Anyways, we will try to catch up what we leave behind. Sorry if it will get boring and take some time to end, or even just just to update one mere scene. This fiction actually was more deep and complicated than what you can imagine, but maybe we will try to end this soon since we lost all the drafts long time ago. Oh, btw, I only can ask Shii to help me complete this one. As for Ryuu and Eru, they are busy with the real world and won't be back to play here anymore. I hope you guys can understand the situation, how hard it is to write a complete story by myself. And for the reason why we disappear...umm, let's not talk about that, okay? The important thing is we back to satisfy your needs. Maybe a lot of old readers already left this site and "this world", thank you for ever accompany us. To them that still here, thanks guys for still believing and hold on to "this world"! And to all the new readers, we've been through hardships and joys writing this fiction, if you gonna hate this then nothing will work, we hope you guys can enjoy our work too! Welcome, our beloved readers~_

_OH DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT US! GIVE US A THUMBS UP OR WARM WORDS IS ENOUGH TO FUEL THE UPDATE' SPEED. LOL. See you!_

BTW kami tidak tahu peraturan ffn sekarang bagaimana terhadap fiksi seperti ini, peraturan komunitas dan segala tetek bengeknya, disclaimer semuanya yang ada di dalam cerita adalah milik mereka yang memiliki mereka secara resmi, kami hanya menggunakan alur cerita dari kami sendiri untuk menciptakan dan membagikan imaginasi kami, tanpa sponsor atau dipungut biaya apapun. Jika ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan, atau kami melanggar sebuah peraturan tertentu, silakan diskusikan dengan kami dengan baik, kami akan menanggapi secepat dan sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sesaat setelah Sehun membukakan pintu kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya masuk yang diikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu setelah Sehun membawa masuk dua koper besar mereka. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan berat, merasakan lelah atas aktivitas yang dijalaninya hari ini.

"Kau atau aku dulu yang mandi, hyung?" tanya Sehun menginterupsi ketenangan yang sedang Luhan cari. Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka _tuxedo_-nya di kaki kasur _king-size_mereka. "Kau dulu saja, aku masih ingin berbaring," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi setelah melepaskan properti-properti yang lain.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ya ampun, lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Ia kembali mengingat kegiatan hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi karena yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya berjalan di altar, kemudian bercakap-cakap setelah acara inti selesai, dan pulang dengan Sehun. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja menikah. Benar, itu bukan pernikahan biasa karena Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama namja. Apa? Aneh? Memang benar itu aneh dan mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terlihat tidak masuk akal atau konyol, mereka dan keluarga mereka maklum jika ada yang menganggap begitu.

Sebenarnya pun pernikahan ini bukan kemauan mereka, mereka hanya menjalankan apa yang orang tua mereka suruh. Bukan pula dengan paksaan, karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal semacam itu—meski pada awalnya memang timbul sedikit masalah.

Jadi begini ceritanya, nenek moyang Sehun dan kakek moyang Luhan dulunya bersahabat sangat baik. Mereka bahkan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Suatu hari ketika mereka akan menikah, mereka berjanji akan menikahkan putra-putri mereka, namun saat anak mereka lahir namja semua, mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan janji mereka. Maka mereka menunggu cucu mereka. Kejadian yang sama pun terulang hingga generasi ketiga dari mereka.

Akhirnya karena telah sampai pada batas umurnya, mereka memutuskan bahwa jika sampai turunan keenam mereka tidak bisa menikahkan putra-putri mereka disebabkan kesamaan gender, maka turunan selanjutnya tetap harus menikah walaupun gender mereka sama. Dan benar saja, generasi ketujuh adalah Luhan dan Sehun, mereka namja. Perjanjian dan wasiat tetaplah harus ditepati. Pada akhirnya, saat Sehun dan Luhan beranjak remaja, orang tua keduanya menceritakan amanat terakhir moyangnya. Sempat memang Luhan maupun Sehun menolak.

Hey, bayangkan saja! Kau namja dan normal—suka perempuan, mendengar akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal apalagi dengan gender yang sama, apa kau hanya akan diam begitu saja? Bahkan Luhan sempat kabur selama seminggu gara-gara itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, demi menghormati nenek-kakek moyangnya, mereka bersedia. Dan ini digunakan orang tua mereka sebagai urusan bisnis sekalian. Sungguh orang tua yang mengambil kesempatan tapi bukan dalam kesempitan. (?) #abaikankalimatterakhir.

Dan seminggu sebelum hari ini, mereka dipertemukan. Awalnya, Luhan ragu. Ia sempat membayangkan, bagaimana jika Sehun itu galak dan kasar? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya? Dan bagaimana jika Sehun ternyata tidak seperti apa yang orang tuanya katakan? Dan ia terkejut kagum ketika melihat sosok Sehun duduk di sana.

Meski pada awalnya kesan pertama yang didapat adalah bahwa walaupun tampan, Sehun terlihat angkuh dan dingin, namun tidak setelah mereka saling berkenalan dan dalam beberapa jam pertemuan itu, ia mendapat kesan baru. Sehun lebih muda darinya, sifatnya dewasa sekaligus manja pada saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya tertarik dan merasa ingin melindunginya. Sehun juga ramah dan memiliki sisi humor yang tinggi. Dan Luhan kini tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya jika saja Sehun tidak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan suara berisik knop pintu yang diputar. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya sambil mengamati Sehun yang kini berjalan ke koper mereka.

Sehun bertelanjang dada, sebuah handuk dililitkan di pinggangnya dan di kepalanya tersampir handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Luhan memandangi sosok namja itu. Tinggi sekali ternyata. Badannya memang terbentuk maskulin, tapi tak terlalu besar seperti kebanyakan namja walau memang Sehun memiliki abs. Kulitnya benar sangat putih seperti susu dan—hey, mengapa ia begitu menikmati memandangi serta membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya kulit itu? Oh, bahkan sekarang di pipi Luhan terlihat samar rona kemerahan dan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

Luhan kembali pada alam sadarnya saat Sehun berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang sangat amat santai, seolah Sehun tahu bahwa mereka harus saling terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini meski mereka sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama. "Apa kau hanya akan duduk terus di situ, hyung? Segeralah mandi dan istirahat," kata Sehun. "Ah, benar," jawab Luhan kemudian sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum Luhan masuk, Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa kau mau coklat hangat? Atau kopi? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, "Aku rasa coklat hangat saja," jawabnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_-nya dan mendapati Sehun tengkurap di atas kasur _king-size_ mereka. Napasnya tenang dan teratur pertanda namja itu telah jatuh tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju koper besar miliknya dan bingung ketika barang-barang miliknya sudah tidak ada di dalam sana. Ia pun melangkah menuju almari dan membukanya. Semua barangnya telah ada di sana. Tertata rapi bersebelahan dengan pakaian-pakaian Sehun.

Agak sedikit heran dan bingung atas kelakuan Sehun itu, namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena terlalu lelah untuknya berpikir sekarang. Ia langsung mengambil piyama dan segera menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi dengan sebelumnya ia menghabiskan coklat panas yang telah disediakan Sehun di atas meja di samping kasur itu.

Apa? Kalian tanya mengapa tidak ada "_malam pertama"_? Hey! Mereka menikah bukan demi mereka sendiri dan mereka masih normal! Apakah bisa dua namja yang masih menyukai perempuan seperti mereka melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Bahkan kau tidak akan mau jika kau disuruh melakukan hubungan itu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, bukan? Nah!

**=== S Y E ===**

Pagi menjelang dan sepasang kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampakkan dua manik mata indah. Badan namja itu yang diketahui bernama Luhan menggeliat. Ah.. rasanya ringan sekali badannya pagi ini. Ia yakin bahwa tidurnya semalam sangatlah nyenyak. _Well_, memang semalam ia tidur dengan pulasnya sebab ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

Ditelentangkan tubuhnya yang tadinya berada dalam posisi miring itu. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja, ia mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Eh? Luhan baru menyadari bahwa kamar ini ternyata lebih luas daripada seingatnya tadi malam. Apakah disebabkan lelah yang melanda sehingga tadi malam ia tak terlalu memperhatikan besarnya kamar itu? Entahlah, yang jelas kali ini ia kembali membuang napasnya.

Ditolehkan wajahnya ke samping kirinya. Seharusnya di situ ada seorang lagi yang telah menjadi suaminya kemarin. Ah.. benar, dia telah **menikah**. Dengan seorang **laki-laki** yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Ia menghela napas beratnya. Sedikit menerawang kehidupan yang akan dilalui di masa depan, ia sesekali tersenyum membayangkannya. Pikirnya, mungkin lucu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan lelaki dan tidak kau kenal sebelumnya.

Tapi, detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah serius. Apa akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis di negaranya itu belum diperbolehkan secara hukum dan masyarakat pun seolah menganggap hal itu aneh—tak terkecuali dirinya, dulu. Luhan kembali menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Kali ini, biarkanlah itu menjadi sebuah rahasia untuk mereka. Ia hanya akan menunggu dan melihat apa saja yang harus mereka jalani kedepannya. Ia hanya akan pasrah mengikuti ke mana dan bagaimana hidup mempermainkannya.

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesainya ia mandi dan bersiap menyambut datangnya hari, ia kemudian turun menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, pandangannya tertuju pada segelas susu dan roti yang ada di meja makan di ruang itu. Sehun. Dibawa sebentar kepala dan tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok pemuda yang berstatus menjadi suaminya itu namun ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan sosok itu di manapun. Luhan kembali ke meja makan lalu memakan sarapannya.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan kembali bangun dengan tidak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya. Kebingungan yang seminggu ini mengusik otaknya nampaknya benar-benar harus mendapatkan jawaban. Maka dengan terburu-buru ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap dan langsung melesat ke ruang makan. Benar saja, di sana telah ada segelas susu dan roti untuknya. Namun bedanya kali ini, Sehun ada di sana.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari rotinya untuk tersenyum sekilas kepada Luhan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Hyung? Duduk dan makanlah," katanya kemudian. Luhan pun mendekati meja makan dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Meminum susu yang terhidang, ia mencuri pandang untuk melirik Sehun sesekali. Pemuda itu masih serius pada roti di depannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka sarapan bersama. Sehun selalu bangun lebih pagi dan selalu sudah tidak ada jika Luhan mencarinya di pagi hari, menimbulkan satu pertanyaan di otaknya. Ia akan dapat menemukan Sehun jika jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 atau pukul 9, menimbulkan satu pertanyaan lagi di otaknya. Jika mereka berdua sudah berada di rumah, tak ada percakapan berarti. Keduanya lebih banyak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Biasanya Luhan akan menghabiskan harinya itu dengan menonton televisi atau berkutat dengan komputer; bermain games online maupun offline, mengerjakan entah apa yang kadang membuatnya harus mengacak frustasi rambutnya, atau sekadar melihat-lihat foto-fotonya yang dahulu. Setelah puas duduk di depan televisi atau komputernya, Luhan akan pergi ke kamarnya. Di sana ia akan berbaring dan kemudian tertidur hingga menjelang sore; jika bukan karena Sehun yang pasti membangunkannya untuk makan siang atau mandi, ia pasti akan tertidur hingga sore. Malamnya, ia juga hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati layar televisi. Hanya seperti itu kegiatannya selama seminggu itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, Luhan tidak akan menemukan keberadaan Sehun sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 atau 9 pagi. Sehun telah menghilang saat Luhan membuka matanya di pagi hari dan Luhan hanya akan menemukan sarapan untuknya. Sehun akan muncul kembali di depan Luhan untuk mengecek apakah anak itu sudah memakan sarapannya atau belum. Setelah itu, ia akan sibuk berada di depan laptopnya—mengamati entah apa di sana, atau ia hanya akan membaca koran harian selama beberapa jam ke depan hingga matanya jengah. Jika waktu makan siang tiba, ia akan memasak untuknya dan Luhan meski hanya ramen atau masakan sederhana karena ia tak pandai memasak, lalu membangunkan Luhan yang pasti dan selalu tertidur di kamar mereka, kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan tumpukan map, sisanya digunakan untuk menonton acara televisi bersama atau tanpa Luhan. Sungguh pasangan yang hanya berinteraksi jika itu sangat dibutuhkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Diteguknya susu yang ada di depannya itu sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ekhem.. Se-Sehunna.." panggilnya pelan diliputi keraguan yang luar biasa. Meski mereka sudah seminggu menikah, tidur di ranjang yang sama, dan kadang berinteraksi jika itu memang dianggap perlu, tapi selama ini yang memulai adalah Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mengajak pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu berbicara di pagi hari, pada **sarapan-bersama pertama** mereka.

"Ne, Hyung?" tanya Sehun, memandang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa aku boleh membeli sebuah piano?" tanya Luhan. Meski ragu-ragu ia mengutarakan pertanyaannya itu, tapi bukankah lebih baik mencoba? Meski nantinya Sehun akan marah atau bersikap entah apa, setidaknya ia telah mencoba. Luhan memandangi ekspresi Sehun yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Piano? Wae?" tanya Sehun. Kini matanya telah kembali pada roti di depannya yang tinggal separo itu. Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan satu jarinya, masih dengan mengamati ekspresi Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku mulai bosan dengan _game-game_ di komputer dan acara televisi juga hanya itu-itu saja," jawab Luhan. "Setidaknya jika ada piano aku tidak akan terlalu bosan dan tidak akan tidur sampai sore seperti biasanya dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkanku," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sekilas. Ia menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian meminum susu hingga tersisa setengahnya. "Kau yakin kau tidak akan bosan lagi? Mengapa tidak kau coba untuk pergi bermain ke tetangga, Hyung? Kulihat sejauh-jauhnya kau keluar paling hanya sampai depan gerbang rumah," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tersenyum simpul seolah menantang Luhan untuk membalas argumennya.

Perkataan tersebut telak mematikan Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menyibukkan diri dengan rotinya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal tapi malu karena apa yang Sehun katakan itu memang benar adanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, ya sudah. Aku akan mencari cara lain," kata Luhan pada akhirnya karena Sehun masih tetap terkekeh-kekeh kecil. Ia menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat karena sebal.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan, Hyung? Kau benar-benar tidak mau berbaur dengan tetangga, Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memajukan badannya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di sana, ia memandang tajam dan serius pada Luhan. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu jelas saja menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau memandang balik pemuda yang berstatus menjadi suaminya.

Luhan tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik hingga kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tak mau berbaur, hanya saja aku kurang yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana sifatku dengan orang asing? Tidak semudah dirimu yang bisa se-_simple_ itu. Berkenalan sekali lalu mengobrol sedikit dan langsung bisa begitu akrab, aku tak bisa menjadi seperti dirimu itu," jawab Luhan.

Sungguh, jika Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, maka ia akan melihat ada rona _pink_ samar tercipta di wajah Luhan. Benar Luhan malu setengah mati mengatakan hal seperti itu. Selama ini ia menceritakan kesulitan-kesulitannya di depan orang banyak hanya dengan ibunya, bahkan ayahnya pun tak pernah tahu jika ia sedang bermasalah karena sifatnya yang satu ini.

Sehun menghela napas setelah diam beberapa saat. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membeli piano," ulang Sehun dan ia melihat Luhan tersenyum puas akan jawabannya. "Tapi, bukankah di rumahmu ada piano, Hyung? Mengapa tidak kita pindahkan pianomu itu saja, Hyung?" tawar Sehun.

"Eh? Ah, benar. Aku lupa jika aku memiliki piano. Kau benar, aku akan memindahkan piano itu ke sini," jawab Luhan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan sisa rotinya dan meminum susu. Sebelum Sehun keluar dari dapur+ruang makan itu, Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sehun-a, kau tidak pergi?" tanya Luhan. Ia sedikit bingung juga. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini Sehun tidak berada di rumah, bukan? Dan akan kembali pukul 8 atau 9. Ini sudah pukul 8.30.

"Pergi ke mana? Aku sedang cuti menikah, Hyung," jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju ruang tengah rumah itu yang digunakan untuk mereka bersantai dan menonton televisi.

"Biasanya kau tidak ada di rumah jika pagi seperti ini dan kembali jika sudah pukul 8 atau 9."

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya bermain di rumah sebelah."

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan para tetangga?"

"Tidak semuanya," jawab Sehun. Ia mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku hanya mengenal beberapa dan hanya mengetahui yang lainnya dari tetangga seberang," katanya kemudian. Luhan yang hendak berdiri membersihkan gelasnya tidak jadi melakukan itu dan lebih memilih untuk duduk diam, siap mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

"Rumah sebelah kanan kita adalah sebuah keluarga yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di kompleks ini. Mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis, kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Sooyoung, dia seumuran denganmu. Cantik, pandai, tinggi, dan ia juga sangat sopan serta ramah kepada siapapun," mulai Sehun. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, "Setiap pagi."

"Lalu rumah sebelah kiri kita ditinggali oleh dua yeoja, Jung Sister," lanjutnya. Sontak Luhan melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut. "J-Jung Sister?! Model papan atas itu?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Woaa!' tanpa suara dari bibirnya.

"Kemudian di samping rumah Jung Sister itu seorang nenek dan cucu laki-laki semata wayangnya, Chen. Bisa kau katakan orangnya cukup tertutup dan penyendiri, tapi kurasa setelah kau cukup kenal dengannya kesan tertutup dan penyendiri itu akan hilang tak berbekas. Lalu yang di seberang, rumah yang tepat berhadapan dengan rumah kita, pasangan dari China. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka menikah atau tidak karena menurutkan mereka masih sangat muda untuk menikah—"

"Bukannya usia kita juga masih tergolong muda untuk menikah?" tanya Luhan memotong cerita Sehun. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Sehun itu. Sehun tersenyum simpul karena pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Di samping kanan rumah milik pasangan China itu, juga ada pasangan seperti kita," Sehun menahan ceritanya sejenak. "Eh?" tanya Luhan bingung. Dahinya mengerut lucu. "Mereka pasangan gay. Kris dan Tao, seingatku itu nama mereka. Mereka juga dari China," lanjut Sehun. Lagi-lagi Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Ada juga selain kita?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Kris seumuran denganmu dan Tao lebih tua setahun dariku, Hyung, jika kau ingin tahu. Mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Kulihat Tao dan kau memiliki persamaan, pemalu," lanjut Sehun. Kalimat terakhirnya barusan sukses membuat Luhan memberikan tatapan sebalnya kepada Sehun. Ia tak terlalu suka dikatakan pemalu.

"Kau sudah banyak mengenal orang kompleks ternyata…" kata Luhan. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya kenapa tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah seperti Sehun itu.

"Maka dari itu, sesekali pergilah bermain ke rumah tetangga, Hyung? Tentu kau tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu hanya dengan bermain komputer, kan? Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu, Hyung. Percaya padaku," kata Sehun memotivasi. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 2 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member OT12, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, Chanbaek, KrisTao, others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life, dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik kami.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan bangun lebih awal. Sehun mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain ke rumah tetangga yang bernama Kris dan Tao. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Memang dari dulu jika dia akan berkenalan dengan orang baru, ia akan meragukan dirinya sendiri, tapi kali ini situasinya beda. Benar, beda karena ia sudah menikah. Dan tentunya Luhan tak ingin mempermalukan Sehun atau dirinya sendiri karena kelakuannya, bukan? Itu yang menjadi beban di hatinya saat ini.

Ya ampun, demi semua pentas solo pianonya yang pernah ia ikuti selama masa-masa sekolah dulu, baru kali ini ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat seperti ini—yang pertama saat ia melakukan pentas solonya pertama kali di usia 7 tahun. Bahkan rasanya saat ia berjalan di altar beberapa hari silam pun ia tak merasa seragu ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan masih duduk gelisah di sofa ruang tamu, menanti Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kamar mereka dan saat sosok pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu menuruni tangga, Luhan tambah bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang serasa mau copot.

Perjalanan singkat mereka—tentu saja sangat singkat karena mereka hanya bermain di rumah tetangga seberang, bukan?—kebanyakan dihabiskan Luhan untuk menghela napasnya dengan berat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun pun hanya diam.

**.**

Tao hanya sedang duduk malas sambil menonton televisi ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah halaman rumahnya. Tentu saja ia akan dapat melihat karena sebagian besar rumah bagian depannya menggunakan kaca yang bisa menembus keadaan luar tapi tidak bisa melihat keadaan dalam rumah._*_

Ia buru-buru berdiri dan langsung membukakan pintu sebelum pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menekan bel rumahnya.

"Sehunna!" sapanya riang sambil tersenyum senang bak anak kecil dihampiri kawannya untuk bermain. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah Tao mempersilakan kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk, ia segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil jus serta camilan.

"Aku hanya punya roti ini, kuharap kau tidak kecewa," kata Tao sambil meletakkan setoples kue kering di atas meja. "Kenapa kau kemarin tidak kesini?" tanyanya kemudian. Didudukkan tubuhnya, "Oh! Apa ini Luhan?" tanya Tao ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menatap canggung dan malu padanya.

Sehun menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Maaf, kemarin ada sedikit urusan jadi tidak bisa ke sini. Benar ini Luhan. Aku mengajaknya supaya ia dapat berkenalan denganmu," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gege kau sangat cantik..." ujar Tao, terpana pada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis itu. Sontak saja Luhan salah tingkah, ia tersenyum canggung sambil membuang wajahnya menghadap lantai. Memang bukan kali pertama ini ia dibilang cantik, sejak ia masih kecil banyak sekali yang menyebutnya cantik bahkan Ibunya pernah menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian wanita lalu memotretnya saat ia baru berumur lima tahun. Aigoo... lucunya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum renyah mendengarnya. Ya, ia mengakui saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan, kesan pertama yang didapat adalah bahwa ada laki-laki yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita, dan itu adalah pendamping hidupnya nantinya.

Sehun dan Tao berbincang-bincang akrab, meninggalkan Luhan yang mengeluarkan suaranya hanya ketika ia ditanya, tak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya mengamati dua orang itu. Dalam hati benar-benar ia sangat kagum dengan sosok Sehun yang beberapa kali sempat menggombal untuk Tao. Ada ya orang yang baru kenal bebeberapa hari lalu, tapi sudah sangat akrab seperti itu? Batinnya heran. Yah, mungkin dia saja yang kelewat pemalu sehingga tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Seharian itu, Sehun terus mengajak Luhan lebih banyak bicara. Tao juga ikut membantu Sehun supaya Luhan dapat lebih rileks bicara dengannya. Mereka saling bercanda, kadang sesekali hanya diam karena tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi, kemudian Tao akan dengan sengaja melemparkan bantal sofa ke Sehun atau Tao akan bertanya-tanya pada Luhan tentang hubungan mereka. Saat jam makan siang datang, Tao mengajak Luhan ke dapur dan memasak untuk mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak," kata Luhan saat dirinya digandeng Tao menuju dapurnya. Tao memandang namja itu dengan sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah? Lalu selama ini apa Sehun yang memasak untuk kalian?" tanya Tao. Mereka sudah berada di dapur dan kini sedang mengenakan celemek masak sedangkan Sehun ditinggal begitu saja untuk menonton televisi. Luhan mengangguk polos atas pertanyaan Tao barusan. "Apa masalah jika aku tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Luhan yang langsung diangguki mantap oleh Tao.

"Tentu saja, Gege. Dalam hal ini seperti layaknya pasangan hetero, kita juga harus melayani seperti seorang perempuan terhadap laki-laki. Apalagi kau telah menikah, kau juga harus melayaninya seperti seorang istri," jawab Tao. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sayuran dari dalam kulkas.

"Eh? Bahkan dalam hubungan sesama pria juga harus seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hendak memulai memotong sayurannya ketika kemudian dahinya mengerut dan ia berhenti sejenak. "Gege, apa kau belum pernah pacaran dengan pria sebelumnya?" tanya Tao langsung dan Luhan menggeleng. Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa? Jadi ini pengalaman pertama Luhan? Kenapa ia langsung menikah? Pikir Tao dalam hati.

"JINJJA? Kau belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, tapi kau langsung menikah?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Luna, teman sekelasku saat tahun keduaku tapi putus saat aku lulus," jawab Luhan—tetap polos. Kembali Tao melebarkan matanya. "Apa kau dulunya straight?" tanya Tao langsung.

"Aku memang straight, sampai sekarang pun masih, kurasa," jawab Luhan agak ragu mengucapkan kata terakhir. Tao mendadak melepaskan pisau yang dipegangnya. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh? Bahkan mereka sudah menikah seminggu lebih, tapi Luhan masih lurus? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua straight? Lalu untuk apa menikah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dada Tao, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepaskannya. Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, meskipun begitu aku tetap akan mengajarimu hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan karena kalian sudah menikah," kata Tao dan dengan itu ia mulai mengajari Luhan untuk memasak.

**SYE**

Selama tiga hari itu Sehun terus membangunkan Luhan di pagi hari lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain ke rumah Tao. Meski di sana mereka hanya sebentar mengobrol, lebih banyak Tao mengajari—tepatnya menjahili Luhan untuk mengurusi urusan rumah tangga, tapi setidaknya karena itu Luhan menemukan suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat bertemu orang-orang baru. Dan bersama Sehun, entahlah.. ia merasa senang suaminya itu mendukungnya.

Hari ini seharusnya mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah seberang milik pasangan China yang Luhan ketahui namanya Vitoria dan Hangeng. Tapi, acara tersebut tidak jadi karena sejak pagi buta hujan mengguyur kota itu. Jujur, Luhan sedikit kecewa karena hal tersebut, tapi ya sudahlah, masih banyak waktu. Toh Victoria selalu berada di rumah menjaga toko bunganya yang kata Sehun adalah tempat di mana cinta mereka dipertemukan.

Luhan hendak mengambil laptop di kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga saat ia mendengar bel rumah dibunyikan. Ia segera menuju pintu dan mendapatkan Tao berdiri di sana dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan.

"Tao," panggilnya. Ia segera menyuruh Tao masuk tapi Tao menolak.

"Aku hanya ingin menghantarkan kue ini untukmu. Kris yang membelinya sebagai oleh-oleh. Sudah ya, Ge, aku harus kembali, kasihan Kris sendirian. Dah, Gege," kata Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bak anak kecil.

Luhan menerima kue itu. Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh kue itu, ia melihat Sehun tengah tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang bersantai itu dan meletakkan kue tersebut di atas meja. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Dari Tao?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Sebentar akan aku ambilkan piring dan sendok," kata Luhan lalu langsung berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua piring kecil dan sendok di tangannya, serta tak lupa pisau untuk memotong kue itu.

Ia memotong kue itu untuknya dan Sehun. Sedikit banyak, Luhan mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap perlu sebagai seorang 'istri'. Selama ia bermain di rumah Tao, Tao banyak mengajarinya. Mulai dari membuat masakan yang sederhana, menceritakan bagaimana pasangan sesama jenis melalui hari mereka, serta hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan jika mereka sedang bersama—untuk hal ini Luhan sering tidak melakukannya. Hey! Dia kan masih normal sampai sekarang, tentu saja hal seperti bergelayut manja pada lengan sang suami tidak akan dilakukannya. Oh! Dan Tao juga mengajarinya untuk ber-aegyo jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, misalnya ingin membeli tas merk Gucci.

"Tao tidak mampir?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Ia menggeleng. "Katanya kasihan Kris sendirian," jawabnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Selama Sehun menghilang di pagi hari beberapa hari lalu itu—saat Luhan belum mengetahui kemana perginya—ternyata Sehun bermain ke rumah Tao. Disebabkan oleh urusan bisnisnya, Kris harus meninggalkan panda tercintanya itu selama seminggu, tentu saja menyebabkan kesepian dan kebosanan pada diri Tao. Tapi, karena Sehun selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bermain ke rumahnya, ia tidak terlalu merasa sepi. Dan hari ini Kris pulang. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Kris sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu dari foto yang Tao tunjukkan padanya dan dari cerita-cerita pemuda panda itu.

"Apakah Kris sering meninggalkan Tao seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Mereka memakan kue itu dengan lahap sambil menonton televisi.

"Tidak sering. Tapi, jika ia harus pergi, maka itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kata Tao dulu bahkan ia hampir ditinggalkan selama satu bulan," jawab Sehun, mengambil potongan kue kedua.

"Mungkin besok saat aku mulai masuk kerja, aku juga akan seperti itu, Hyung," lanjut Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Yah, memang pekerjaan bisnis perusahaan itu kadang mengharuskan seseorang pergi keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri. Ia maklum karena ayahnya juga sering meninggalkan mereka—Luhan dan keluarganya—seperti itu. Hanya saja Luhan bingung terhadap satu hal. Apakah itu penting? Bukankah dengan semakin berkembangnya teknologi semua bisa dilakukan di tempat? Luhan bertanya dalam pikirnya. Memang mungkin pertemuan secara langsung akan lebih menjelaskan keadaan, tapi apa harus selama itu? Oh, sudahlah. Ia juga tak tertarik dengan urusan-urusan seperti itu.

Mereka menonton televisi sambil menghabiskan kue dari Tao dan Kris. Sebab hari itu hujan, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kembali pada kebiasaan lama.

* * *

Empat orang pemuda tengah menatap gerbang hitam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Berada pada alam pikirannya masing-masing ketika kemudian seorang dari mereka menyudahi itu semua. "Apa kita tidak terlalu awal datang ke sini? Ini baru dua minggu pernikahan mereka," kata seseorang berbadan mungil. _Eyeliner_ yang menghiasi matanya membuatnya terlihat besar dan menambah keimutan wajahnya. Dua diantara tiga itu—satu dengan pipi tembemnya dan satu lagi dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan—mengangguk-angguk ikut memikiran.

"Dua minggu itu sudah cukup bagi mereka saling mengenal, berbulan madu. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan saat malam pertama," kata seorang yang tadi tidak ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua bergelombang. Ia memakai kaos yang ditutupi dengan jaketnya. Senyuman lebar selalu terukir di wajahnya. "Aduuh..!" keluhnya ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas kepalanya. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun, mengapa kau menjitakku, sih?" protesnya kepada sosok mungil ber_eyeliner_ yang barusan menjitaknya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pikiran mesummu itu?" Baekhyun, sang tersangka bertanya tegas. Menatap agak kesal juga malas pada korban jitakannya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya penasaran karena pernikahan itu seharusnya perempuan dan laki-laki, bukan laki-laki dan laki-laki," jawabnya enteng. Kembali jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Kali ini dua orang yang menjitaknya.

"Aish… kau ini!" gemas Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar dari si korban jitakan. Sedang satu lagi yang menjitaknya, yang memiliki warna kulit agak gelap dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Hey, apakah ini tujuanmu mengajak kami datang kemari?" tanyanya kemudian. Si korban jitakan itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Haaah… pantas saja aku mendapat firasat buruk sejak tadi," kata pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Berhubung kita sudah sampai sini, ayo kita segera masuk. Aku tidak enak dengan para tetangga itu yang sepertinya mengamati kita sejak kita sampai di sini," kata yang berpipi tembem, tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang di depannya. Tiga orang di samping kanan-kirinya sedikit melirikkan mata mereka untuk memandang sekeliling dan ya, ada beberapa pasang mata tengah memandangi mereka. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka, yang paling tinggi menekan bel rumah itu.

**SYE**

Tao menatap sebal ke arah rumah Luhan. Di sana ia melihat ada empat pemuda yang sepertinya akan bertamu di rumah itu. Hal tersebut berarti Luhan tidak akan datang ke rumahnya, padahal hari ini ia ingin mengajarkan resep baru pada Luhan. Sambil menggerutu kecil, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan. Menyebabkan gelak tawa renyah keluar dari Kris yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Sudahlah, _Baby_, kau kan bisa setiap hari mengunjunginya. Biarkan kali ini Luhan mendapat hiburan baru," kata Kris. Mengetahui penyebab kekasihnya itu merajuk seperti itu, ia hanya bisa tertawa. Tao kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang mirip tiang itu. Masih dengan menggerutu, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mencari posisi duduk yang enak. Kaki kanannya ia naikkan ke sofa sedang yang kiri dibiarkan menggantung.

Menatap sebal kepada Kris, ia berkata dengan sinis, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya punya teman baru sih, Ge. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnismu itu. Huh!" Kris yang dihujat seperti itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Hey, kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" tanyanya.

Tao menatapnya sebal. "Sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau juga tidak akan paham," katanya sambil berdiri. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka, Kris mengekor di belakang.

"Hey, hey. Kau kenapa, hm? Apa kau kesepian?" tanya Kris. Mereka masuk ke kamar mereka. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, masih menatap sinis pada lelaki itu. "Menurutmu, Ge?" tanyanya tajam. Kembali berjalan menuju kasur mereka lalu menelungkupkan dirinya di sana. Kris, dari sisi yang lain naik ke atas kasur, duduk di samping tubuh Tao.

"Jadi, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kris. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap rambut pemuda itu. Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini adalah tuntutan," kata Kris, tapi Tao tetap bungkam dengan kerucut di bibirnya. "Mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan lama-lama meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya. Direndahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pelipis namja itu.

"Tidak usah berjanji padaku, Ge. Aku mengerti itu tugasmu. Aku bisa memakluminya," kata Tao kemudian. Ia masih membelakangi Kris. Kris tertawa renyah. Jika kekasihnya sudah seperti ini, apa boleh buat, ia harus mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Baiklah.. aku tahu. Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya kau mau memaafkanku, hm?" tanyanya, kembali mengelusi kepala belakang Tao.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Gege."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Benar kau tidak marah?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melakukan_nya_? Selagi aku di rumah," kata Kris yang membuat Tao mengangkat tubuhnya. Menatap cemas pada Kris, Tao bertanya takut-takut, "Apa maksudmu, Ge?"

Kris menaikkan kakinya yang tadinya menjuntai di tepian kasur itu. Mulai mendekati Tao yang malah memundurkan diri.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau melihat seberapa tersiksanya aku di sana tanpa kehadiranmu?" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan lembut.

"Demi Tuhan, Gege, ini masih pagi!" seru Tao. Ia membiarkan tanggannya diremas halus oleh Kris, tapi badannya mundur untuk menciptakan jarak. Namun dengan sigap Kris menarik lengannya, membuat badannya mau tak mau maju dan langsung mendarat dalam dekapan Kris.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menahannya selama seminggu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini," kata Kris seraya menyambar bibir tipis milik Tao yang memprotes tindakannya.

Oke, kita tinggalkan mereka.

**SYE**

Luhan membukakan pintu dan langsung berseru riang ketika melihat orang yang bertamu itu adalah kawan-kawannya. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan Xiumin—meski yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol—dilanjut bersalaman dengan Chanyeol dan hanya mengangguk pada Kai—tentu saja, Kai dan Luhan tidak saling mengenal karena Kai adalah teman Chanyeol.

Luhan segera mempersilakan tamu-tamunya masuk dan duduk kemudian dirinya hilang di balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang makan+dapur. Ia kembali dengan empat buah gelas berisi jus dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Setelahnya, ia duduk di sebelah Xiumin sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berbagi kursi panjang itu berada di samping kanannya dan Kai berada di depannya.

"Kenapa tak memberiku kabar jika kalian akan kemari? Setidaknya aku bisa bersiap-siap menyiapkan makanan," kata Luhan mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya korban yang diseret Chanyeol untuk mengunjungimu, Lu," jawab Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti maksudnya. Sedang Chanyeol di sana malah sibuk dengan cemilan yang disajikan. Chanyeol bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan sebal. Ketika tangannya hendak mengambil gelas jusnya, Baekhyun langsung memukulnya.

"Ya! Setidaknya sapa tuan rumahnya dulu, bisa tidak, sih?" seru Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol meringis memegangi tangannya itu.

"Katanya dia ingin melihat bagaimana kau hidup, Luhan Hyung," lanjut Baekhyun. Selagi Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol dengan gesit mengambil kue kering di salah satu toples dan mendapat jitakan lumayan keras saat Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

"Appo, Baekki~" katanya sambil memandang pelaku dengan pandangan memelas. Yang dipandang hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terlarut dalam obrolan seru. Meninggalkan Kai yang memandangi mereka dan hanya mengeluarkan suaranya jika ditanya oleh Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, dirinya bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Ah, hampir lupa! Ini kami membawa teman baru, dia teman kuliahku, namanya Kai. Dia tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian karena saat itu harus pergi ke Jepang mengurusi bisnisnya," sela Chanyeol—menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan temannya itu pada Luhan. Luhan memandang Kai di sana dan mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya sambil yang dibalas senyuman oleh si pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan-ssi," kata Kai dan mendapat jitakan dari Chanyeol—oh, ia merasa ini seperti balas dendam atas jitakannya tadi di depan gerbang. Kai menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Dia lebih tua darimu. Panggil dia dengan sebutan hyung, pabo!" seru Chanyeol yang mendapat kikikan dari semua yang ada di situ.

Kai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Chanyeol kemudian menghadap Luhan yang tertawa kepadanya. "Mian, Hyung, aku tidak tahu," katanya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Dari Chanyeol yang menanyakan malam pertama Luhan dan Sehun yang kemudian mendapatkan jitakan dari Baekhyun atau Kai, Xiumin yang menceritakan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui Luhan akan menikah dengan lelaki, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sesekali melawak, dan sedikit tentang Kai yang menceritakan bisnis—keluarga—nya.

"Hyung, ke mana Oh Sehun? Apa dia sedang bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak melihat Sehun di manapun. Semua yang ada di sana pun mengangguk-angguk sambil mencari-cari sosok itu.

"Oh, dia sedang berada di kamar. Tertidur mungkin," jawab Luhan. Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kai hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak ikut tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendapat jitakan keras dari Baekhyun dan ia meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih ke-_pervert_-anmu itu hilang sejenak?" tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi. Chanyeol tak menangggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan, bibirnya maju ke depan sedikit. 'Memangnya aku salah bertanya begitu?' gumamnya.

"Eh, apa kalian perlu makanan yang lain? Aku mungkin bisa membelikan atau membuatkannya," tawar Luhan.

"Kau bisa memasak, Lu? Sejak kapan?" kali ini Xiumin bertanya. Luhan dengan sedikit merona mengatakan bahwa ia belajar memasak dari tetangga seberang rumah, Tao.

"Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan kalian padanya," kata Luhan sebelum kemudian seseorang dari atas memanggil namanya.

"Luhan Hyung, bisakah kau membuatkanku kopi?" seru suara seseorang dari arah tangga. Saat semua orang menoleh ke arah itu, mereka melihat sosok tinggi putih dengan rupanya yang menawan.

"Oh, tunggu," jawab Luhan. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sosok Sehun di sana yang tengah berdiri terpaku.

"Kim... Jongin?" tanya Sehun—lebih pada memori otaknya sendiri kala melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu di antara tamu-tamu Luhan. Kai, orang yang merasa namanya disebut, perlahan berdiri. Dengan dahinya yang berkerut ia menatap Sehun. "Oh Sehun?" tanyanya—lirih.

Entah siapa yang menghampiri siapa, yang jelas kini keduanya berdiri di tengah-tengah antara tangga dan ruang tamu itu, saling berpelukan dengan erat sambil tertawa, sesekali menepuk pundak lawannya.

"Kau... Benarkah kau Kim Jongin? Kkaman-Jjong itu?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Dan kau Tuan Muda Es Sehun?" tanya Kai balik. Kemudian keduanya kembali berpelukan sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ingatlah bahwa kami juga ada di sini dengan kebingungan kami," kata Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang tengah mengadakan reuni dadakan tersebut. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jadi, ini orangnya yang kau sebut mirip _vampire_ itu?" tanya Kai, memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Chanyeol mendelik. "YA! Kubilang jangan katakan!" serunya. Semua yang ada di situ tertawa, meski sebagian besar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Setelahnya, Kai dan Sehun kembali bergabung bersama yang lain. Luhan yang hendak membuatkan kopi untuk Sehun pun membatalkan niatnya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Mereka berbincang seru. Tak jarang mereka tertawa terbahak karena aksi konyol Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai juga menceritakan bahwa mereka dulunya adalah sahabat baik saat kecil. Namun, ketika Sehun harus pindah dengan orang tuanya ke luar negeri, sejak saat itu mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi. Dan ketika Kai mendengar bahwa seorang-yang-bernama-Sehun akan menikah, sebenarnya ia berharap itu Sehun teman masa kecilnya. Sayangnya, saat pernikahan tersebut berlangsung ia tidak bisa hadir dan ketika Chanyeol menceritakan deskripsi seorang-Sehun-yang-menikah-itu, ia tidak yakin bahwa Sehun-teman-masa-kecilnya itulah yang dimaksud. Tentu saja ia kaget saat tahu bahwa memang Sehun-teman-masa-kecilnya itulah orangnya.

**TBC... **

**A/N: OMG guys aku tidak tahu ternyata fiksi ini sangat membuatku memikirkan masa lalu!  
Oh ya, ada beberapa minor perubahan dari cerita asli yang dipublish di akun pertama.  
Tapi sejauh ini belum mempengaruhi jalan cerita untuk chapter yang sudah ada kedepannya.  
Tapi mungkin nanti akan mempengaruhi cerita asli yang sudah dipublish, jadi kusarankan  
untuk membaca cerita versi ini, tapi jika tidak sabar atau kalian memiliki banyak waktu luang  
dan jika kalian bosan menunggu, tolong baca juga chapter-chapter di akun pertama, LOL.  
Hitung-hitung untuk mengetahui di mana letak perbedaannya. LMAO.**

**Well, see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 3 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, Chanbaek, ****KrisTao, ****Others**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pernikahan itu. Luhan maupun Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka, malah seperti kakak-adik mereka menjalani kehidupannya sekarang ini. Sesekali orang tua mereka menjenguk dan sekadar berbasa-basi untuk melihat apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau ada sesuatu(?).

"Eomma, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," kata Luhan ketika Ibunya menangis saat berkunjung siang itu ke rumahnya. "Sehun menjagaku dengan baik, Eomma," lanjutnya. Namun, Ibunya malah semakin keras menangis. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kepada dada sang putra kesayangan satu-satunya. perempuan itu terisak.

"Hannie, seandainya dulu Ibu terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, kau tak akan seperti ini. Ya, Tuhan.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu kelak! Bagaimana caranya kau memenuhi hasrat lelakimu jika seperti ini..," kata perempuan itu disela isak tangisnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, kurang mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Ibunya itu kali ini.

"Ah! Eomma tahu!" Seruan dari Ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat Luhan sedikit kaget. Yah, umumnya seorang perempuan akan betah berlama-lama menangis hingga mukanya seperti baru disengat lebah, tapi Ibunya ini tidak. Luhan memandang perempuan yang telah memasuki umur 40-an itu dengan sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh saja, Hannie? Atau kau ikut program cari jodoh wanita, atau kau bisa menyewa seseorang untuk memberimu keturunan, atau kalau perlu kau menikah lagi?" tawar Ibunya dengan semangat menggebu.

"Eomma!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku sudah menikah."

"Dan kau menikah dengan seorang lelaki, Hannie. Bagaimana kau akan menuntaskan hasratmu itu?"

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Kebutuhan biologis setiap makhluk hidup, Hannie. Sex," kata Ibunya, memandangi putra semata wayangnya dengan melas dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya sebentar. Rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipinya. Bagaimana Ibunya bisa terang-terangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada anaknya? Yah walau memang mereka berhubungan darah, tapi Luhan adalah namja, tak apa jika Ibunya mengatakan seperti itu kepada putrinya, tapi dia namja! Ini lain cerita.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mengambil jarak dari Ibunya yang kini seperti tengah menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Meski ibunda Luhan telah memasuki usia yang cukup tua, tapi wanita itu tetap cantik walaupun ada beberapa kerut terlihat samar di bawah matanya.

"Kau sudah besar. Sudah saatnya hasratmu itu perlu dituntaskan, Hannie."

"Tapi, Eomma…"

"Aku tahu, Hannie. Aku tahu. Mungkin memang aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Tapi, ini semua kulakukan karena hanya kau lah anakku satu-satunya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat anakku seperti ini—"

"Tunggu, Eomma. Maksud Eomma dengan 'seperti ini' apa?"

"Oh, Hannie-ku sayang. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dari Eomma. Eomma tahu dan paham, Nak, kalau kau sering melakukan masturbasi sendirian di kamar mandi," jawab Eommanya dan itu sontak membuat Luhan melebarkan mata untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan amat segera, ia mengelak jawaban itu.

"Eomma, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!" kata Luhan—sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia memandang wajah perempuan yang melahirkannya itu dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca(?). Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum pada putranya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati sang anak lalu mengelus surai coklat itu.

"Hannie, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Eomma tahu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan itu, Eomma," sebisa mungkin Luhan meyakinkan Ibunya. Hey, dia memang telah bersuami dan dia telah dewasa. Meskipun ia juga telah mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu, tapi sungguh, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang Ibunya itu tuduhkan padanya. Bahkan pikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya menuduhnya seperti itu? Ini sungguh menyebabkan kesalahpahaman jika ada yang mendengarnya. _Poor_ Luhan….

Luhan dan Ibunya masih berperang argumen di dalam sana, meninggalkan Sehun dan Ayah Luhan yang tengah mendiskusikan bisnis perusahaan mereka di ruang keluarga.

**.**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi ketika kemudian ia melihat Sehun duduk di tepian kasur tengah serius mengamati buku yang dipegang. Mendekati namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping namja tersebut. Ia ikut menilik apa yang tengah disimak pria itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan yang bingung hanya mendapati gambar-gambar grafik dengan warna-warna berbeda yang diikuti keterangan-keterangan kecil dari gambar tersebut. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini perkembangan perusahaan ayahmu, Hyung. Appa menyuruhku mempelajarinya karena kata ayahmu aku harus mulai memahami kondisi perusahaan untuk bisa menjadi penerusnya," jawabnya.

"Eh?! Mengapa kau? Mengapa bukan aku saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu jika kau mengurusi perusahaanku?" tanya Luhan. Memandang penuh tanya pada suaminya itu.

Mereka berdua adalah putra tunggal dan satu-satunya penerus generasi mereka. Jadi, jika Sehun mengurusi perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan, bagaimana dengan nasib perusahaannya sendiri? Lalu, meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu pandai mengurusi bisnis seperti ini—bahkan ia sangatlah jauh tertinggal dari Sehun untuk urusan ini—ia bisa belajar, bukan? Mengapa harus membebankan sesuatu kepada orang lain? Yah, walaupun memang orang lain itu telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga, sih. Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Appa akan menutupnya, Hyung," kata Sehun singkat. "Eeeh?!" Luhan di sana menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan bingungnya yang lucu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah pada perusahaanmu?" tanya Luhan cepat. Benar ia ingin tahu. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan urusan seperti ini dan sesungguhnya ini bukan urusannya, tapi kali ini entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tahu dan sangat tertarik.

Sehun tertawa ringan melihatnya seperti itu. Ditutupnya buku tersebut lalu meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang mereka. "Tidak, Hyung. Perusahaan kami baik-baik saja. Itu hanya Appa yang telah merencanakan semua ini saat aku lahir," katanya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung melanda pikirannya. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini—urusan bisnis, menurut Luhan itu hanya membuatmu pusing kepala saja memikirkan siasat-siasat licik atau entah apa untuk berlomba-lomba menarik klien dan menanamkan saham agar mendapat modal besar—maka ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Jadi, saat kau lahir, Eomma berharap bahwa aku adalah perempuan, sehingga saat kita menikah nanti perusahaan yang Appa bangun bisa kau teruskan dan Appa menyetujui untuk menggabungkan perusahaanku dengan perusahaanmu. Tapi, ketika aku lahir sebagai seorang namja, Appa tidak jadi menggabungkan perusahaan kita. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Appa mendengar kabar-kabar tidak baik tentang perusahaanmu dan yang terakhir tentang sabotase itu—" Sehun memotong pembicaraannya untuk menatap Luhan yang tampak serius menyimaknya dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Appa ingin membantu, terlebih bahwa akhirnya nanti keluarga kita akan menjadi satu, maka dengan persetujuan Eomma dan seluruh keluarga, perusahaan Appa akan ditutup. Appa akan menyerahkan asset dan saham-sahamnya pada perusahaanmu setelah kita menikah," Sehun berhenti menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi memandang Luhan yang sekarang tengah menggangguk-angguk. Ada sedikit pancaran bingung di mata pemuda itu yang membuat Sehun mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum maklum.

"Katakan apa yang tidak kau pahami dari penjelasanku barusan," tawar Sehun. Ditanya seperti itu Luhan langsung mengeluarkan apa-apa saja pertanyaan yang ada dalam otaknya sejak tadi.

"Mengapa ayahmu mau melakukan sejauh itu?" pertanyaan pertama. "Lalu bagaimana seluruh keluargamu bisa dengan mudahnya menerima itu semua?" pertanyaan kedua. "Bukankah seharusnya perusahaanku lebih baik kau beli? Mengapa malah perusahaanmu yang kau tutup? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membatalkan kontrak-kontrak perusahanmu dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lain? Mereka pasti akan mencabut saham-saham yang mereka tanamkan setelah mengetahui bahwa perusahaanmu akan ditutup dan diserahkan pada perusahaanku yang tengah dalam masa krisis ini, bukan?" pertanyaan ketiga yang bertubi-tubi menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan kontrolnya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya, Hyung," jawab Sehun singkat. Lagi-lagi ini membuat kerutan di dahi Luhan dan ini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa begitu tertarik. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan merasakan rasa ketertairkan terhadap hal-hal bisnis perusahaannya. Dan semalaman itu, Sehun menjelaskan urusan perusahaan yang menurut Luhan membuatnya bingung. Namun, di malam itu, ia entah mengapa sangat antusias menyimak penuturan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

**SYE**

Luhan tengah duduk di sofa sambil memakan camilan. Menghadap layar 24 inchi yang bertengger indah di atas dipan di depannya. Sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol tokoh film kartun yang tengah ditontonnya itu. Hingga kemudian kegiatannya terhenti sebentar saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok suaminya di sana.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Sehun. Tersenyum pada pemuda itu, menyambutnya. "Kau mau mandi atau makan dahulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mandi dulu, Hyung," jawab Sehun yang diikuti anggukan dari Luhan, "Baiklah." Kemudian Luhan kembali ke sofanya, menonton kartun itu lagi. Sedang Sehun menuju kamar mereka dan membersihkan diri.

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan. Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi pengisi keterdiaman di sana. Mereka sedang makan siang, meski hanya ramen karena Luhan tak pandai memasak.

"Sehunna, apakah kau ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" tanya Luhan memecah keterdiaman. Sehun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita pergi belanja setelah ini? Persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Eomma juga kemarin lupa membawakannya," kata Luhan. Ya, saat ia akan membuatkan makan siang untuk suaminya itu, ia mengecek kulkas mereka dan mendapati hanya tersisa sedikit sayuran dan buah-buahan. Bahkan daging pun tidak ada. Dan ramen yang tengah mereka makan saat ini adalah ramen terakhir yang mereka miliki.

"Baiklah," jawab Sehun menutup pembicaraan.

**.**

Luhan tengah mencatat apa-apa saja yang perlu mereka beli untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari sembari menunggu Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kamar mereka. Meski Ibunya kadang membawakan keperluan mereka, tapi saat kunjungan Ibunya kemarin itu, wanita tersebut lupa membawanya karena ia sangat ingin segera bertemu anaknya—membahas tentang kebutuhan hasrat Luhan. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke sana-ke mari mengamati barang-barang yang ada di dapur. Ia juga mencatat barang-barang lain yang perlu dibeli.

"Sudah, Hyung?" suara Sehun dari arah tangga membuyarkan konsenterasi Luhan dari kegiatan mencatatnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, ne," jawabnya lalu segera mengekor Sehun menuju mobil mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Sehun segera menyalakan mobil mereka. Sedang Luhan sibuk menggunakan _seatbelt_-nya. "Cek sekali lagi," titah Sehun setelah Luhan selesai memakai _seatbelt_ dan Luhan mengangguki lalu kembali memeriksa catatan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kurasa sudah semua," kata Luhan beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan itu Sehun melajukan mobil mereka ke arah supermarket.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di supermarket terlengkap di kawasan kota itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ dan memastikan telah mengunci mobil itu dengan benar, Sehun dan Luhan segera memasuki area supermarket tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju ke sektor makanan dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya mengambil troli dorong dan Luhan langsung melesat ke area sayuran.

Luhan dengan sigap mengambil apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mengisi kulkas mereka, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengekor di belakangnya mendorong troli belanja mereka. Sesekali membantu Luhan menimbang mana yang lebih baik dibeli atau menyuruh Luhan untuk membeli sesuatu yang dianggap perlu yang tidak ada dalam daftar yang dibuat Luhan. Setelahnya, mereka berpencar membeli kebutuhan masing-masing. Luhan sibuk pergi ke area peralatan mandi dan perabot rumah tangga sedang Sehun hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Setelah berputar-putar mengambil apa yang diperlukan, Luhan dan Sehun menyudahi acara belanja mereka.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun?" tanya Luhan saat melihat troli yang dipegang Sehun hanya berisi makanan-makanan yang diambil tadi. Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa kurang enak pada badannya. Mungkin hanya kelelahan sebab seminggu terakhir ini pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dikarenakan cuti menikah memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja ekstra.

Keduanya kini sibuk memindahkan barang-barang yang mereka beli dari troli ke meja kasir—meski Sehun yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk memindahkan barang-barang tersebut. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali mendorong troli tersebut menuju _basement_ dan memindahkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah semua? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan dibeli?" tanya Sehun memastikan—lagi—saat semua kantong belanjaan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan kembali melihat catatannya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda cek lalu mengangguk mantap pada Sehun. "Sudah!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Saat melewati restoran seafood di perjalanan tersebut, tiba-tiba Sehun membelokkan mobilnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan seafood sebentar, ya?" pinta Sehun ketika Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Luhan pendek. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, tak lupa senyum senang menghias wajahnya. Yah, dipikir-pikir memang sudah lama juga ia tidak makan makanan seperti itu. Apakah itu terhitung sejak mereka menikah? Mungkin. Karena selama kehidupan baru yang mereka jalani, mereka hanya makan ramen, roti, atau makanan-makanan cepat saji biasa yang dipesan—mengingat Luhan tidak begitu pandai memasak dan Sehun bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah—walaupun sesekali Tao memberi mereka makanan-makanan aneh yang dibuatnya, sih.

Setelah Sehun selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Sehun celingak-celinguk memilih tempat yang menurutnya strategis. Ia kemudian memilih untuk menuju ke sudut restoran yang dekat dengan jendela kaca besar. Pemandangan di luar itu sebuah kolam ikan besar yang dilanjutkan dengan lorong-lorong di mana ada beberapa meja dan kursi untuk makan juga—masih bagian dari restoran. Luhan mengekor Sehun dan langsung memilih makanan setibanya mereka di sana. Setelah pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka lalu kembali ke belakang, mereka hanya diam. Keduanya sibuk melihat ke luar dari kaca itu.

"Hyung/Sehun" Keduanya berbicara bersamaan setelah hening sesaat itu.

"Ehm.. Kau dulu," kata Luhan mengalah.

"Minggu depan sepertinya aku harus pergi ke luar kota," kata Sehun memulai. Ia memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mengamati ekpresinya.

"Oh? Benarkah? Ke mana?" tanya Luhan datar. Entahlah, rasanya Luhan merasa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Apakah itu rasa takut karena itu berarti Luhan hanya akan sendirian di rumah mereka, tidak melakukan apa-apa, bosan, dan tidak bisa berbaur sebab tidak ada Sehun yang mengajari dan menemaninya? Atau itu perasaan kecewa karena suaminya harus meninggalkannya padahal mereka baru sebulan menikah? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Sesaat pikiran bahwa ia kecewa muncul di benaknya. Jika ia kecewa, apa itu berarti ia mulai menyukai sosok pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin jika ia menyukai pemuda di depannya saat ini. Ia tidak merasa berdebar atau apa saat Sehun berada di dekatnya, memandangnya, mengajaknya bicara, atau menyentuhnya. Ia juga merasa biasa saja saat Sehun melontarkan kata-kata gombal untuknya yang sebenarnya hanya candaan. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan? Hati Luhan berperang sendiri memikirkan itu.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun pada Luhan, dirasa bahwa pemuda di depannya itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Eoh? Apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum, tebakannya benar.

"Aku pergi ke Jeju, lima hari paling cepat," kata Sehun mengulangi jawabannya tadi. "Ooh.." Luhan hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka datang membawa makanan yang dipesan. Menatanya di atas meja, kemudian pelayan itu undur diri setelah Sehun dan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun ganti. Ia ingat bahwa tadi Luhan juga akan mengutarakan sesuatu. Luhan hanya menggeleng—masih dengan tersenyum. "Tidak jadi, aku lupa," jawabnya yang diikuti cengiran. Selanjutnya mereka menikmati makanan mereka.

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah ketika kemudian hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur kota itu. Mereka kini telah sampai pada perempatan menuju kompleks rumah mereka, sayangnya tiba-tiba mesin mobil mati begitu saja.

"Kenapa, Hun?" tanya Luhan saat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Entah, Hyung. Mungkin akinya," jawab Sehun. Ia kembali menyalakan mobil itu, tapi tetap saja mesin mobilnya hanya menderu sebentar kemudian mati lagi.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat lirih, tapi Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pemuda itu mengeluhkan suatu keadaan.

"Kurasa kita harus jalan kaki, Hun," kata Luhan mengusulkan. Mau bagaimanapun, Luhan berpikir, mobil mereka akan tetap mogok. Kalau mereka hanya tinggal di dalam mobil, sampai malam mungkin mereka tak akan bisa keluar sebab hujan sangat deras.

"Kau gila, Hyung? Kau tidak lihat hujan sangat deras?" Sehun bertanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Itu menyebabkan Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan, ia bukan bermaksud memarahi Luhan atau bagaimana, ia hanya sudah terlalu lelah. Badannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkompromi. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumah, berendam dalam air hangat lalu segera pergi tidur.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Hyung. Jangan keluar. Aku segera kembali," kata Sehun sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari menembus hujan itu.

"Ya! Sehunna!" Luhan memanggil-manggil pemuda itu namun Sehun hanya terus berlari. "Haish..! Siapa yang gila sekarang, eoh?!" Luhan menggerutu atas tingkah Sehun tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu namun Sehun tak kunjung kembali. Memang sih kalau dengan jalan kaki lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di rumahnya dari perempatan kompleks sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi baru beberapa menit saja Luhan sudah tidak sabar. Sedikit khawatir.

Bukannya Luhan tidak tahu jika Sehun tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik, ia tahu. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Siapa yang akan merasa seseorang baik-baik saja jika saat ditanya orang itu hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk atau tersenyum lemah padahal ia bukanlah tipe seperti itu? Belum lagi perubahan drastis emosi orang tersebut. Pasti kau juga akan menyangka bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada orang itu, bukan?

Sepengetahuannya, Sehun bukanlah pemuda yang mudah sakit atau mengeluh lelah, maka dari itu ia tidak berani bertanya karena Sehun mungkin akan menjawab baik-baik saja. Terlebih Luhan juga tahu bahwa tugas Sehun akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya tentang perusahaan milik namja itu, tapi juga perusahaan milik keluarganya. Luhan tahu dibalik Sehun yang tenang dan datar itu, Sehun memiliki beribu tugas yang mengejarnya.

Luhan kemudian melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya dan turun dari mobil, hendak menyusul Sehun. Padahal baru beberapa detik ia berlari, tapi badannya kini sudah basah kuyub. Hujan kali ini benar-benar deras. Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan sudah hampir sampai gerbang rumahnya ketika ia melihat Sehun membawa dua buah payung dan terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Menjemput satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, Hyung?!" Sehun berseru sesaat setelah Luhan telah berada dalam payungannya. Ada sedikit nada marah dalam seruannya itu.

"Mian—"

"Sudahlah. Kau masuk dulu dan segera bersihkan badanmu. Aku akan kembali membawa semua belanjaan," kata Sehun yang kemudian memberikan satu payung kepada Luhan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di sana melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh menuju mobil mereka. Tidak ingin Sehun semakin marah, Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun tadi dengan masuk ke dalam rumah, namun ia hanya terdiam di ruang tamu menunggu Sehun datang—dengan handuk di tangannya untuk mengeringkan diri.

Tak berapa lama hingga kemudian sosok yang ditunggu muncul. Mendekat ke arah pintu, Luhan segera mengambil alih kantong-kantong belanjaan yang Sehun bawa dan meletakkannya begitu saja di dapur. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikan handuk kering pada Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, supaya tidak pusing," kata Luhan. "Apa perlu aku buatkan susu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau juga harus segera mandi, Hyung. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi belakang," kata Sehun yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Luhan menghela napas memandang sosok Sehun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sehunna?" tanya Luhan lirih.

**.**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan singlet dan celana tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya tengah bekerja untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir sebagian di bahunya. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menundukkan kepalanya di pinggiran kasur. Segera saja ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sehunna," panggilnya dan yang dipanggil menoleh kepadanya, tersenyum. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hanya sedikit merasa pusing," jawab Sehun. Meski begitu ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu sedikit pucat. Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah alamari untuk mengambil baju ganti. Matanya sesekali melirik Sehun yang masih duduk terdiam di pinggiran kasur, memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Pemuda itu juga hanya menggunakan kaos singlet dan celana tidur sama sepertinya.

Dengan segera Luhan keluar kamar, tidak jadi mengambil kaos ganti. Ia segera membongkar barang-barang belanjaannya tadi. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia kembali ke kamar dengan sebelumnya menuangkan air putih hangat dalam gelas.

Didekatinya lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu menyodorkan segelas air hangat dan setablet obat sakit kepala. Sehun yang kemudian menoleh dan menerima itu tersenyum padanya, "Gomawo." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak biasa merawat orang sakit, sekalipun itu hanya pusing atau demam karena ia maupun keluarganya jarang sakit. Paling-paling jika ada keluarganya yang sakit, Ibunya yang akan mengurusi, Luhan hanya cukup diam.

Luhan menaiki kasur _king-size_ mereka dan menuntun Sehun untuk mengikutinya setelah pemuda itu menelan obat yang diberikannya barusan. Sehun menurut. Ia kini berhadapan dengan Luhan yang membelakangi bantal mereka, sedikit berada di tengah-tengah kasur. Posisi mereka kini berhadapan, dengan Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Luhan. Ia sudah cukup pusing. Obat yang diberikan Luhan pun sepertinya belum bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

Luhan memandang wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah menutupkan mata. Jarak tubuh keduanya sangat dekat. Belum pernah mereka sedekat ini—selain saat tidur yang tidak disadari keduanya, tentunya. Luhan mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Benar-benar tampan. Luhan mengakui, Sehun memiliki wajah yang khas dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang—meski tidak selentik miliknya, pikirnya. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink, Luhan baru menyadari itu. Kulitnya terlalu putih untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan bersih seolah namja di depannya ini melakukan perawatan secara rutin. Tak sengaja, ibu jari Luhan menyentuh rambut Sehun dan Luhan tersentak akan kelembutan rambut itu. Bukankah dia beruntung? Suaminya begitu sempurna, menurutnya. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa tak sedikit wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan suaminya itu dan mengetahui bahwa sang namja menikah dengannya, pasti para wanita itu terluka sangat dalam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah menghampirinya saat ia memikirkan hal itu. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja ke depannya?

Luhan masih menikmati keindahan rupa di depannya ketika kemudian kedua kelopak yang tertutup itu terbuka dan langsung bertatapan dengan matanya. Sedikit melebarkan matanya, terkejut karena ketahuan sedang mengamati Sehun, Luhan kemudian menumpukan kedua lututnya pada kasur hingga kini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan pura-pura mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa surai hitam pemuda itu sudah cukup kering. Ia begitu karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun tengah memandanginya dari bawah sana.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping ketika dirasa tangan Sehun kini berada di pinggangnya. Sedikit meremas pinggang kecil itu, berharap sang pemilik mau menatapnya—dan Luhan menatapnya saat Sehun menaikkan pegangannya pada pinggang itu. Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya, kembali mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sehun.

Kedua pasang manik mata itu bertemu. Sehun tersenyum manis kepadanya. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa kini napasnya mulai terasa berat. Dan semakin terasa berat saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekat ke wajahnya. Menuruti insting yang entah salah atau tidak dan entah berasal dari mana, Luhan ikut memajukan wajahnya. Menemukan bahwa kedua hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, keduanya mulai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan wajah mereka berlawanan arah. Hingga kemudian bibir mereka menemukan bibir lawannya dan terjadilah ciuman itu. Sehun melumat pelan bibir Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang pemuda itu, sedikit meremasnya. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut namun sedikit dingin. Luhan di sana masih setia dengan handuk di tangannya, ikut meremas ketika merasakan Sehun memperdalam lumatannya. Ia melenguh pelan ketika lawannya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Keduanya terlena oleh rasa yang mereka ciptakan.

Hujan di luar masih turun dengan deras dan membawa hawa dingin, namun dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu entah mengapa sama sekali tak merasakan dingin yang menyapa kulit mereka. Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak mereka kehendaki. Ciuman yang entah dimulai dari siapa. Ciuman yang entah berarti apa. Mereka terlalu menikmati sesuatu yang baru itu. Sesuatu yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak menimbulkan sesuatu baru yang lain dalam diri kedua pemuda itu.

**TBC… /wink/**


	5. Chapter 4

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 4 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Dua pemuda itu masih setia duduk di halte meski waktu semakin larut. Mereka seperti enggan pergi ke mana-mana. Ditambah hujan yang sejak tadi sore tak kunjung reda, meski ini bukan musim penghujan.

"Ini sudah larut. Kau tidak mau pulang, hm?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berceloteh. Pemuda yang satunya hanya diam sambil menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan menginap di apartemenku?" tawar pemuda tadi itu lagi. Seketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pemuda yang bertanya itu. Ia mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya sebentar.

"Shireo! Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku menginap. Kau tidak tahu seberapa murkanya Eomma saat melihat bekas itu seminggu yang lalu, kan?" jawab pemuda yang kedua itu. Tangannya kembali bersedekap di depan dada. Memandang sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Ehehe… Mian, Baekkie. Aku tidak sengaja menggigitmu terlalu keras," bela sang penanya. Baekhyun—Baekkie—hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Dirutuki dalam hati pemuda di sampingnya itu. Meski begitu, ia tidak marah. Ia tidak akan bisa marah meski pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu melakukan hal-hal aneh atau konyol padanya—kecuali untuk urusan selingkuh.

"Yeol, apa kita akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka hanya diam beberapa saat. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajah bingung yang imut di mata Baekhyun yang kini memandanganya serius. 'Aish! Kenapa dia imut sekali, Ya Tuhan?! Mana ada seme yang bisa seimut itu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kekasihnya itu, pemuda yang tadi bertanya dan mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun, pemuda yang pertama, Park Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. maksudku, apa kita hanya akan diam seperti ini? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah membohongi mereka?" tanya Baekhyun. Dieratkan jaket yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sudah berada dalam kamarnya, dalam kehangatan selimutnya yang terbuat dari bulu domba berkualitas tinggi. Bukan malah berada di halte seperti ini dengan namjachingunya dan hanya menggunakan sebuah jaket tipis pada tubuhnya. Salahkan saja pemuda berambut ikal di sampingnya itu yang tiba-tiba menculiknya saat ia tengah berjalan pulang dari sebuah toko buku. Sedangkan Chanyeol serasa tak merasakan dinginnya angin menembus kaos panjangnya itu.

"Oh… aku sih terserah kau saja, Baekkie. Kau mau bagaimana, hum?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Merapatkan tubuhnya, berusaha agar pemuda mungil itu sedikit mendapatkan kehangatan walau sedikit. Meskipun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tapi toh keduanya saling menyamankan diri. Di waktu yang telah larut ini, apalagi ditambah gerimis kecil, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang sehingga mereka sedikit bebas untuk mendekatkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu makanya aku bertanya meminta pendapatmu, babo!" jawab Baekhyun sambil meninju lengan Chanyeol. Gemas rasanya memiliki kekasih yang berbuat semaunya dan selalu tak berpikir panjang. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, ramah, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Pernah suatu ketika saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan pulang sehabis berjalan-jalan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Awalnya Baekhyun akan memarahinya karena hari itu sudah larut dan ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan motornya dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya hingga beberapa menit di jalanan yang cukup sepi itu. Baekhyun sudah akan menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang kemudian dengan sebuah kardus di tangannya. Membuat dirinya melupakan ketakutannya dan penasaran dengan kardus yang dibawa kekasihnya itu, yang ternyata berisi anak kucing. 'Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba. Sungguh. Aku hanya tak bisa berpikir lagi setelah melihatnya,' katanya terengah-engah waktu itu. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun langsung memeluk namja tinggi tersebut dengan sebelumnya menjitak kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang khas. "Kalau begitu ayo kita katakan semuanya pada mereka!" katanya bersemangat yang kemudian mendapat _deathglare_ manis dari pemuda yang kini ada di pelukannya.

"Kau gila!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah tadi kau yang mengusulkan pertama kali, Baekkie?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Memang sih tadi dia yang menyinggung hal ini terlebih dahulu. "Ya, sudahlah. Jangan bahas ini lagi," katanya sambil mendengus kalah.

Chanyeol yang menatapnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Biarkan saja dinginnya angin malam dan hawa basah dari gerimis menyapa kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan panjang dan jeans itu, selama Baekhyun dalam dekapannya tidak merasa kedinginan—meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu tak mungkin—ia akan rela-rela saja menahan semuanya. Biarlah untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin egois. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini. Memeluk kekasihnya tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut, tanpa seluruh beban pikiran dalam otaknya.

* * *

Luhan membuka mata perlahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tidurnya terusik sebab sesuatu yang berada di samping kirinya itu terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Manik matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sehun di sana yang tengah menyerukkan wajahnya ke lengan Luhan sambil bergumam sesuatu saat Luhan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sehunna…" panggilnya pada Sehun lirih. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ini masih tengah malam, pikirnya. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada sang suami ketika pemuda itu meringkukkan badan mendekat kepadanya.

"Sehun, bangunlah… Kau baik-baik saja? Sehunna…" lirih Luhan. Diamatinya pemuda itu. Merasa bahwa Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung memegang dahi pemuda itu. Matanya seketika melebar.

Buru-buru didudukkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencoba membangunkan Sehun. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam entah apa yang tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh Luhan. Dirasanya bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak akan menanggapinya—sebab suhu tubuh pemuda itu benar-benar tinggi, Luhan mengerti jika Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar—dengan sigap Luhan membuka selimutnya lalu keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya membenarkan posisi Sehun.

Ia berlari menuju dapur di lantai satu dan kembali ke kamar dengan handuk kecil dan air es dalam baskom di tangannya. Kembali di dekati pemuda itu. Membangunkan Sehun untuk minum obat pun pasti akan percuma karena pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri, jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengompres saja. Setelah selesai meletakkan kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air es dalam baskom tadi itu pada dahi Sehun, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bagian kasur yang kosong. Memandang iba pada pemuda itu, diusapnya peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun.

"Aku tahu akan seperti ini…" lirihnya. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu. Memiringkan badannya ke kiri supaya dapat mengamati sang suami yang masih bergumam tak jelas. "Mianhae," bisiknya. Digenggam tangan Sehun itu. Sedikit merasa bergetar di dadanya saat menyentuh pemuda tersebut.

**.**

Luhan terbangun kembali ketika sebuah lengan menyeret tubuhnya mendekat. Meski kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih dalam beberapa detik itu, tapi ia tidak salah dengar bahwa Sehun mengigaukan namanya. Sangat lirih dan terkesan lemah. Dengan sigap ia menggeser posisinya untuk lebih dekat memeluk pemuda itu. Menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya secara langsung dari kulitnya ke namja itu, berharap dengan seperti itu sang pemuda akan segera kembali dalam suhu tubuh normalnya. Hanya itu yang ia tahu untuk menyembuhkan demam secara cepat.

Sehun kembali bergumam lirih menyebut nama Luhan. Salah satu tangannya yang berada di pinggang ramping pemuda itu bergerak pelan. Luhan mengerti dan ia kini menggerakkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya dengan tak lupa sesekali memandang Sehun apakah posisinya juga nyaman untuk pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, Luhan melesakkan kepalanya ke bahu namja itu. Ia dapat mencium bau khas tubuh Sehun. Bau kayu mahoni yang basah dicampur vanila, wangi, meski pemuda itu berkeringat. Untuk beberapa menit ia merasa nyaman hingga kemudian terlelap.

**SYE**

"Apa Eomma bisa kemari?"

"…"

"Aku sudah memberinya obat dan suhu tubuhnya sudah mendekati normal."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Luhan menghela napas setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Matanya mengelilingi kamar mereka dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang berbaring di sana dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada, mengekspos kulit putih mulus bahu pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, Luhan berpikir, ini adalah kali pertama ia tidur sedekat itu dengan pemuda tersebut. Ini juga kali pertamanya tidur dengan mendekap sang pemuda.

Rona samar tercipta kala Luhan mengingat bagaimana tadi malam rasanya ia nyaman sekali memeluk pemuda itu tanpa baju menghalangi keduanya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan kehalusan kulit sang suami pada kulitnya saat ia bergerak dan secara alami kulit dadanya menggesek kulit lengan pemuda itu. Meski itu dilakukan karena tak ada cara lain yang ia tahu untuk menurunkan demam dengan segera. Dan meski ia dapat merasakan lembab karena keringat Sehun serta panasnya suhu tubuh pemuda itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau membayangkan lagi kejadian semalam atau ia akan merasa pipinya akan semakin memanas. Ia kemudian berdiri. Mengambil baju tidurnya yang diletakkan begitu saja kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan sebelumnya mengenakan baju tidur Sehun pada pemiliknya. Sedikit kesusahan saat memakaikannya baju karena bobot Sehun memang lebih berat dari dirinya walaupun tubuh pemuda itu terlihat kurus.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mandi dan bersiap diri kemudian pergi ke dapur. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dimasak, ia diam sejenak di sana. Luhan belum pernah mengatasi orang sakit sebelumnya, di awal telah dijelaskan, bukan? Maka dari itu, ia kembali ke atas—ke kamarnya—untuk mengecek Sehun dan kemudian keluar rumah dengan sedikit tergesa. Ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan koran pagi pun belum diantarkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selebar sebisanya agar segera sampai di rumah Tao, satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya.

Tangannya membuka pagar sebatas pinggang rumah itu dan niatnya agak sedikit goyah ketika ia melihat lampu depan rumah itu belum dimatikan. Itu artinya sang pemilik rumah masih berada dalam kasur empuknya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan berpikir sebaiknya menunggu agak siang, namun saat pikirnya kembali melayang pada sosok Sehun, ia menghela napas. "Tao, maafkan aku," bisiknya sebelum memencet bel rumah tersebut.

* * *

Pemuda itu mengenakan dasinya. Ini sudah cukup terang untuknya berangkat kerja. Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena _meeting_ bersama klien pentingnya, hari ini ia memilih untuk masuk kerja agak siangan sebab neneknya sedang sakit.

"Nenek, aku janji akan pulang secepatnya," katanya pada seorang tua yang tengah berbaring di ranjang mewahnya setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap. Neneknya memandangi satu-satunya keluarga dan cucu laki-lakinya itu yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Beliau mengelus tangan cucunya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chen. Kau selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan baik," lirihnya.

Chen tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku berangkat," katanya kemudian melenggang keluar.

Di depan rumah, ia tak sengaja melihat tetangga barunya. Yah, meskipun ia sudah tidak bisa dikatakan tetangga baru lagi mengingat pemuda dan pasangannya itu telah tinggal selama—eh? Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini? Ah, bahkan ia tak tahu mereka sudah bertetangga berapa lama saking sibuknya ia. Yah, Chen memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini sebab kesibukan bisnisnya.

Chen melihat pemuda itu berjalan agak tergesa dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju rumah Tao. Sesaat berhenti di ambang pagar sambil memelankan jalannya, namun kemudian melangkah lagi dengan mantap dan memencet bel rumah milik keluarga Wu itu. Chen masih berdiri di sana, di samping mobilnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi pagi-pagi buta sekali. Diperhatikan pemuda itu memencet bel rumah itu—Chen tak yakin bahwa itu sebuah rumah karena yang ia tahu, seluruh rumah itu bukan dinding melainkah kaca walau memang ada beberapa yang berupa dinding atau sekat pemisah sih—sekali lagi.

Menurut cerita neneknya yang tak sengaja mereka bahas—karena menurut beliau Chen tetap harus mengenal sekitarnya—pemuda yang dilihatnya itu adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan cukup berpengaruh yang akhir-akhir ini terkena krisis, dan pasangannya yang merupakan seorang pemuda juga adalah pewaris perusahaan meubeul yang sangat sukses. Neneknya paham betul bahwa cucu semata wayangnya itu bekerja sangat keras dan kurang mengenal sekitar. Maka dari itu beliau kadang merecoki cucunya itu dengan cerita-cerita tak penting, tapi perlu untuk diketahui. Ia memang belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan tetangganya itu. Memang benar beberapa kali ia pernah berpapasan dengan pemuda yang lain, bukan yang kini dilihatnya tengah berdiri resah menunggu pintu dibukakan itu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah itu Luhan atau Sehun—neneknya yang memberi tahukan nama tetangganya itu—tapi dilihat dari tampilan pemuda itu, ia yakin bahwa namja itu adalah sang 'istri'. Chen melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan kemudian menghela napas. Segera dibukanya pintu mobil dan melajukannya. Memalingkan wajahnya sebentar saat melewati pemuda itu yang masih menunggu dengan resah. Terkesan tak sabaran.

* * *

Luhan segera naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur buatan Tao. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas sedang di samping almari mereka. Kemudian di bawa tubuhnya untuk mengecek pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini semakin pucat karena demam.

Luhan mengulurkan punggung tangannya. Meletakkannya pada dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Menghela napasnya, ia bersyukur kini suhu pemuda itu tidak terlalu panas—meski sedikit jauh dari kata normal, menurutnya. Sehun bergerak lemah, membuat Luhan menarik tangannya dan menunggu sebentar hingga kemudian kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka.

"Hyung…" lirihnya kala mendapati Luhan di sampingnya, tersenyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Apa kau bisa bangun? Kau perlu untuk sarapan dan memakan obatmu," kata Luhan. Dengan sigap ia mengambil mangkuk bubur tadi lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidur mereka.

Dibantunya Sehun untuk mendudukkan tubuh kemudian menyuapi pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, tapi hanya beberapa suapan dan Sehun menghentikan tangan Luhan. Bubur dimulutnya belum ia telan sepenuhnya. Ia menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia tak mau makan lagi.

"Satu sendok lagi dan setelah itu kau boleh tidur kembali," rayu Luhan. Ia mendekatkan sendok bubur itu pada wajah Sehun. Sebentar agak ragu jika pemuda itu tetap tak mau memakannya, namun sebuah helaan dan senyum tipis tercipta kala Sehun membuka mulutnya. Luhan mengambil air putih di meja itu lalu meminumkannya pada Sehun dengan tak lupa sebutir obat demam yang tadi malam masih berada di sana.

**.**

Luhan memasukkan mangkuk bubur yang isinya telah tandas ke dalam pantri—Luhan yang menghabiskannya karena menurutnya sayang untuk membuang makanan enak buatan Tao itu. Ia berhenti di sana sejenak. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam saat ia berinisiatif membuka bajunya dan baju Sehun supaya demamnya lebih cepat turun. Ia dapat mengingat bagaimana putih dan mulusnya kulit suaminya itu. Bahkan ia masih merasakan kelembutan kulit itu saat mengenai kulitnya. Dan panas tubuh pemuda itu serta keringat yang sedikit banyak menempel pula pada kulitnya, ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas. Semburat merah samar tercipta saat Luhan mengingatnya. Ia menutupkan kedua matanya.

Ia masih normal dan jelas ia seharusnya tidak merasa malu atau apa hanya karena seperti itu, bukan? Tapi kini, mengetahui pipinya memerah, ia meragukan apakah ia mulai menyukai Sehun?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan _skinship_-nya dengan Sehun semalam juga pemikirannya barusan. Diraihnya mangkuk dan gelas yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai membersihkannya.

* * *

Kai akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggunya dari tidurnya. Ini masih cukup pagi untuk bangun dan dia tidak suka jika teleponnya berdering terus menerus, mengharuskannya membuka mata dan menerima panggilan itu. Tapi, setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya, ia tak jadi menyumpah-serapahi orang tersebut.

"…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

"…"

"Cepat sembuh. Kasian Luhan Hyung."

"…"

_Piip._ Dengan itu, panggilan diputus dari seberang. Kai meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menutupkan matanya. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai satu jam lagi untuk tidur, katanya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia hendak terlelap ke dalam mimpinya lagi ketika dengan tidak sabarnya sebuah tangan menarik dirinya dari kasur yang lembut itu dengan cukup keras. Kai meronta, jelas. Ia masih ingin tidur dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun.

"Lepaskan, aku mau tidur," gumamnya agak keras sambil mengganti posisi menjadi telungkup. Tangan itu malah semakin menarik lengannya dan mau tak mau Kai membuka matanya.

"YA! Sudah kubilang jang— Oh! Kyungsoo.." Kai hendak memarahi orang yang berani membangunkannya jika saja itu bukan namja mungil yang kini memandangnya dengan matanya yang telah memerah, siap untuk menumpahkan air di dalamnya mendengar Kai membentaknya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Kai segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, menghadap pemuda mungil yang tadi ia panggil Kyungsoo tersebut. Diraihnya lengan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Kyungsoo, ak—" perkataan Kai terpotong saat pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan Kai pada lengannya. Matanya telah berair dan sebelum Kai dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo telah berlari keluar kamar Kai. Kai menghela napas dan mengerang frustasi sebelum kemudian keluar kamar menyusul pemuda tadi.

Kai berjalan menuju dapur dengan perlahan. Ia merangkai banyak kata-kata dalam otaknya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Bukan maksudnya untuk membentak, hanya saja biasanya Kyungsoo tidak pernah membangunkannya. Itu sebenarnya salahnya jika ia lupa akan keberadaan Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali sebenarnya Kai melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo dirumahnya yang sudah beberapa minggu tinggal di situ. Kai hanya belum terbiasa dengan orang lain karena saat ia menginjak usia 19 tahun ia mulai hidup sendiri.

Tepatnya awal bulan itu. Ketika Kai baru pulang dari urusannya di Jepang, ia mendapati Ibunya di apartemennya tengah duduk menonton televisi. Sebenarnya sudah hal biasa jika Ibunya itu menyusup masuk ke apartemennya jika beliau sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya atau hanya berbasa-basi mengatakan ia merindukan anak bungsunya. Itu bukan masalah besar dan ia sudah tidak terkejut atau penasaran jika Ibunya tiba-tiba berada di apartemen. Namun, hari itu, saat Kai memasuki kamarnya ia terkejut karena ada seorang pemuda tak dikenal tengah mencoba memakai pakaiannya dan pemuda itu menatap bingung pada Kai yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan memekik kecil saat melihatnya.

_"Ah, Kai!"_ panggil Ibunya dari balik punggung pemuda tan itu. Beliau langsung masuk dan berdiri di samping pemuda bermata bulat itu, tersenyum. _"Dia Kyungsoo. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu mulai saat ini,"_ kata Ibunya dan Kai hanya bisa tercengang.

Kai menghela napasnya lagi mengingat memori sebulan yang lalu dan ia telah sampai di dapur ketika ia hendak menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah meringkuk di lantai sebelah kulkas. Ia kembali menghela napas dan memakai kaos yang ia sambar sembarangan tadi kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan mata yang memerah, ada bulir-bulir air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja di manik itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" panggil Kai pada namja di hadapannya yang masih memandang dirinya, terpancar ketakutan dari dua manik obsidian itu. Kai menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sebentar sambil menutup matanya sebelum kemudian kembali memandangi sosok mungil di depannya.

"Buatkan aku _omelette_ dan susu, kau bisa?" tanya Kai. Ia tersenyum tipis memandang Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Senyum Kai melebar. Ia kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Diacaknya surai hitam milik Kyungsoo yang kini mulai sedikit panjang itu sambil tetap tersenyum. "Maaf tadi aku membentakmu, aku yang salah. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mengerti. Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapannya.

* * *

Luhan terus menekan asal tombol remote dalam genggamannya. Ia bosan. Ia butuh hiburan. Setidaknya ia butuh teman untuknya menghabiskan hari. Sehun, satu-satunya harapan kuat yang ia punya terbaring di kamar mereka, tertidur. Bukan salahnya jika ia sakit, hanya saja Luhan seolah tak rela jika pemuda itu sakit. Egois? Benar. Luhan tahu akhir-akhir ini ada suatu rasa di mana pada saat-saat tertentu ia akan sangat egois terhadap keberadaan Sehun. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu di sekitarnya, meski hanya sekadar Sehun duduk diam di seberangnya menatapi _paperwork_ dan Luhan sibuk dengan televisi, asalkan matanya dapat menangkap sosok Sehun, itu tidak masalah. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu. Egois, ia tahu, tapi Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia seperti itu. Ia tak mengerti dan ia tak ingin mengerti karena saat ini ia hanya ingin bersama Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia mematikan televisi dan memilih untuk mengelilingi rumahnya. Konyol, mengapa ia harus merasa sesendirian dan tidak berdaya seperti ini? Bukankah di rumahnya itu ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan meski ia seorang diri? Ada piano, ia bisa memainkannya dan memang tujuan awal ia membawa benda itu ke mari adalah untuk penghibur diri, bukan? Luhan menautkan alisnya memikirkan apakah ia bodoh atau apa? Sedikit meledek dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian ia berjalan ke arah piano klasik itu diletakkan.

Luhan duduk di sana. Sejenak mengamati tuts-tuts putih dan hitam yang berada di sana. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan, memainkan adegan _slow motion_ mengagumi tuts-tuts itu. _"It's been awhile… Do I still able to play this?_" ujarnya, berperan seolah-olah ia telah lama sekali tidak memainkan alat itu, hal yang ia gemari dulu. Batinnya berkata, 'Ini memalukan, tapi kau tahu kau butuh hiburan. Jika Sehun mengetahui kau seperti ini, dia mungkin akan menganggapmu aneh, Lu.'

Dan Luhan tersenyum atas perkataan hatinya. "Setidaknya kau punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak bosan lagi," katanya kemudian, menyemangati diri sendiri dan tersenyum lalu mulai menekan tuts-tuts di hadapannya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak terlalu cepat, tidak terlalu lambat. Awalnya ia hanya menekan sembarang tuts-tuts itu sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya memainkan perannya dan ia langsung terhanyut untuk memainkan lagu kesukaannya dulu, The Swan.

Indah dan ia tenggelam dalam melodi itu. Begitu menghayati dan ia tersenyum melihat tangannya bergerak dengan refleks yang begitu cepat. Luhan tersenyum puas kala tangannya menekan tuts terakhir dan melodi itu terhenti.

"Aku baru sekali ini mendengarmu memainkan yang seperti itu, Hyung." Suara yang ia hafal betul menginterupsi dan seketika ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Menemukan Sehun di sana dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat menatapnya. Dengan satu tangan menopang diri pada pegangan tangga dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Sehunna!" panggilnya. Sehun menuruni dua anak tangga terakhir dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, Luhan mengikuti. Didudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau seharusnya tetap di kamar," kata Luhan sambil memegang dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Bahkan suhu tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya normal! Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu!" seru Luhan. Ia berdiri dan telah memegang lengan Sehun untuk membantu pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menepis pelan pegangannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku bosan hanya di kamar, Hyung. Dan kurasa suhu di kamar menjadi lebih panas karena aku terus berada di sana," katanya. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, tapi ia kembali duduk ketika Sehun menarik sedikit tangannya.

"Temani aku di sini," kata Sehun dan ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa itu sambil menutup matanya. Luhan hanya dian tapi menurut. Ia ingin bertanya apakah Sehun menginginkannya untuk mengambilkan minum atau apa, tapi tidak jadi.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan keterdiaman. Sehun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, mungkin tertidur. Sedang Luhan kini telah sibuk dengan ponselnya yang ia ambil beberapa menit lalu dan ia tidak terganggu saat Sehun mulai bergerak.

"Hyung, air," katanya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak pada pemuda itu, meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung berdiri. Sedikit berlari ke arah dapur dan sesegera mungkin kembali dengan segelas air berada di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sehun dan memberikan gelas itu padanya.

"Apa kau mau makan? Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya, mengambil gelas yang tinggal berisi setengah itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Luhan lirih. Ia menatap pada ponsel digenggamannya. Meski ia tak melhat wajah Sehun, ia dapat merasakan bahwa bibir namja itu terangkat sedikit.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh menerobos hujan lebat itu, tapi kau malah melakukannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang melindungi siapa di sini?" Luhan memulai mengatakan pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa kemarin ia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada suaminya itu.

"Hyung—"

"Kau bilang aku gila jika ingin menerobos hujan itu, tapi kau sendiri menerobos hujan itu padahal kau sendiri lebih tahu bahwa kau bisa sakit," Luhan melanjutkan.

"Lu—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kemarin. Kupikir kau akan mengatakannya setelah kita selesai belanja atau paling tidak saat sudah sampai di rumah, tapi kau tidak mengatakannya juga," kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi. Ia pikir ia bisa saja menangis mengingat betapa paniknya ia saat mengetahui suhu lelaki itu benar-benar tinggi.

"Luha—"

"Dan saat kutanya apa kau baik-baik saja, kau menjawab ya, tapi keadaanmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Kau bohong padaku," ujar Luhan akhirnya. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ponsel di genggamannya yang ia mainkan dengan tidak tertarik.

"Kau—"

"Xiao Lu," Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan saat memotong perkataan suaminya itu, membuat Luhan sedikit menegang dan meninggikan sorot matanya meski tetap dalan keadaan menunduk. Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menghela satu napas berat.

"Kau berisik sekali, Hyung," kata Sehun. Luhan nyaris benar-benar meneteskan air matanya saat Sehun dengan perlahan memeluknya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau secerewet itu terhadap orang yang sedang sakit," Sehun berkata di balik lehernya. Luhan hanya bisa diam, merasakan matanya semakin memanas dan pada akhirnya satu butir kristal bening lolos dari genangan dalam matanya. Ia terlalu khawatir dan entah sejak kapan ia merasakannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka baik-baik saja.

**.**

Menjelang siang, Sehun mulai berangsur-angsur membaik. Luhan bisa melihat senyumannya yang biasa ia lihat dari pemuda itu. Sedari tadi ia bermain dengan Sehun di ruang tengah itu, entah menonton televisi atau hanya sekadar mengobrol biasa. Ada perasaan berbeda yang dirasakannya, tapi Luhan tak tahu itu apa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini ia lebih bebas, beban—yang ia sendiri ragu apa itu beban atau apapun namanya—yang berada di hatinya sedikit berkurang. Ia merasa… ringan dan bahagia?

"Lihat, bukankah kukatakan bahwa kau memang payah dalam urusan bersosialisasi, Hyung? Hahaha.." Sehun tertawa di sana melihat pipi Luhan memerah. Luhan bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Mungkin warna merah itu semakin memenuhi pipinya sebab sedari tadi Sehun terus menggodanya. Ia memukul pelan bahu Sehun jika pemuda itu tertawa terlalu keras. Mereka masih tetap saling bercanda, tapi kemudian hening menginvasi ruang itu saat Sehun memandangi Luhan. Mengamati wajah pemuda itu.

"W-Wae? A-apa ada sesuatu pada wajahku?" tanya Luhan yang juga menghentikan tawanya saat Sehun tiba-tiba memandang intens padanya. Sehun menggeleng sebentar, tapi tidak melepaskan matanya memandangi Luhan. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu jelas saja salah tingkah. Ia berdehem beberapa kali dan kini memalingkan wajahnya, fokus pada televisi yang menayangkan berita cuaca siang itu.

"Hyung…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang menyampinginya. Luhan hanya berdehem menandakan ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang akan Sehun keluarkan. Meski begitu, hatinya was-was mengingat jarak pipinya dan wajah Sehun bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, sebab suara Sehun barusan terasa seperti dikeluarkan di depan telinganya.

"Apa semalam kita berciuman?"

"Eh…"

**TBC!**

**A/N: Ini minggu terakhirku aku liburan jadi seluruh chapter akan kuselesaikan untuk ku publish ulang. Semoga aku juga bisa menulis beberapa chapter baru agar ceritanya cepat selesai. ****Oh, ****helenova johnson terima kasih semangatnya, dan **** lilYJaehuan aku mengingat namamu T-T senang rasanya bisa bertemu kawan lama.  
Untuk selanjutnya, tolong terus dukung kami! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 5 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Kaisoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sehun menanyakannya. Apakah Sehun lupa? Tapi, bukankah jelas-jelas Sehun masih dalam keadaan sadar saat menciumnya tadi malam? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hmm.. aku hanya merasa tadi malam aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, Hyung. Saat kau mengeringkan rambutku dan duduk di depanku, aku melakukan sesuatu, bukan? Apa aku menciummu? Apa kita berciuman tadi malam?" tanya Sehun, ia menjelaskan memori semalam yang dapat diingatnya.

Luhan tergagap. Ia diam sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. Itu berarti Sehun tidak mengingat saat lelaki itu mencium dirinya? Itu berarti Sehun sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Lalu berarti tadi malam hanya Luhan—

"Hyung..?" panggil Sehun ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan menoleh sebentar dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan mengingat jarak wajah Sehun dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Eh.. ehm.. itu.. semalam kau ti-tidak m-men-ciumku, kau hanya.. m-mendekatkan wajahmu karena.. efek obat yang kau minum mulai bekerja dan kau mulai mengantuk. Iya, hanya seperti itu, ha-haha.." jelas Luhan panjang lebar dan tertawa kikuk diakhir perkataannya. Sehun hanya diam, tapi kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus pada televisi. Luhan sangat bersyukur di dalam hati bahwa Sehun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, namun kemudian Sehun bersuara lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi malam—"

"A-aku mau pergi ke rumah Tao sebentar," potong Luhan cepat-cepat sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju kediaman Wu.

Luhan berjalan ke rumah Tao sambil menggerutu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya selalu _blushing_ tiap Sehun menggodanya, juga hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini merasa berdetak tak karuan jika Sehun tersenyum padanya, juga tingkah bodohnya yang kadang ia sendiri tak menyadari, dan juga Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Ck. Memangnya siapa Sehun hingga bisa membuatnya seperti gadis labil yang sedang jatuh cinta? Oh, benar. Suami. Sehun adalah suaminya.

Eh, tunggu! Apa tadi? Jatuh cinta? Ada-ada saja... Luhan terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Sehun? Oh ayolah, mana mungkin. Memang mereka telah tinggal lebih dari sebulan, bahkan tidur bersama, bahkan semalam—pipi Luhan mulai memerah—Luhan melakukan _skinship_ dengan pemuda itu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa jatuh cinta semudah itu.

Eh... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang Luhan cukup menyukai Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Luhan mengakui kalau Sehun itu tampan dan perhatian padanya—Luhan tersenyum tipis, tapi tetap saja Sehun menyebalkan. Mengapa ia senang sekali membuat Luhan _blushing_—seperti sekarang—dan merasa bodoh serta tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada namja itu? Padahal Sehun lebih muda darinya. Huft…

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan memencet bel rumah di depannya. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Tao. Untuk beberapa detik ia berdiri di situ, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia sekali lagi memencet bel rumah tersebut untuk kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kris di sana dengan penampilannya yang seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kalau kau mencari Tao, dia pergi ke swalayan… kurasa..?" jawab Kris dengan nada menggantung. Luhan hanya diam memerhatikan mata Kris yang kembali akan menutup. Mereka tetap berdiri di sana. Luhan yang mengamati Kris dan Kris yang mulai tertidur.

"Kris?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam?" kata—tanya—Luhan. Kris tidak merespon tetapi langsung berjalan ke dalam, menuju kamarnya, "Lakukan sesukamu," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

* * *

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara atau memandang Kai pagi itu. Hal tersebut mengganggu Kai tentunya. Ia telah berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak marah atau tidak akan membentak Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan selalu menghindar darinya. Dan siang itu, saat Kai kembali dari perusahaan Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya membukakakan pintu untuknya lalu segera berlari ke arah dapur. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak mau melihatnya, ck. Kai menghela napas sebentar sebelum berjalan ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di samping kulkas seperti tadi pagi.

Kai berjalan mendekati pemuda mungil itu sambil membuka dasi dan jasnya satu persatu dan menyampirkannya di kursi terdekat yang ada di sana kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi wajah mungil pemuda itu. Dilihat secara dekat seperti ini Kyungsoo sangatlah imut, pantas saja Ibunya sangat memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal bersama namja itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk, dapat dilihat bahwa namja mungil itu sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.

Dan saat ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lirih, pemuda mungil itu memandangnya. Hanya sebentar karena kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan tambah mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Hei.. lihat aku, Kyungsoo," kata Kai. Matanya masih berusaha melihat agar pemuda itu mau mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap menunduk, memandangi lantai dapur lebih menarik daripada harus mendengar bentakan Kai lagi rupanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kai. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pegal juga jongkok lama-lama, batinnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan kain celana yang dipakainya. Kai juga hanya diam memandangi namja itu; berharap Kyungsoo mau melihatnya, paling tidak.

'Ck, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kai. Kau membuatnya lebih menutup diri padamu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kyungsoo mengadu pada Ibumu? Jika Ibumu tahu, ia pasti akan segera kemari dan kau tidak bisa beralasan apapun,' pikir Kai.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, aku ingin bercerita padamu," kata Kai setelah mengambil sebuah napas berat. "Hari ini, _well_, tidak terlalu menarik sebenarnya, membosankan seperti biasa. Sehun sakit jadi dia tidak berangkat untuk melakukan presentasi. Padahal presentasinya hari ini adalah senjata agar perusahaan-perusahaan asing mau menanamkan saham mereka pada perusahaan gabungan kita, dan jadilah aku yang harus mengurusi presentasinya. Ck, dia menyusahkan." Kai terus berbicara berharap Kyungsoo mau memerhatikan atau mungkin bahkan berbicara padanya. Ia memainkan jemarinya, sesekali terdiam untuk berpikir apalagi yang akan dikatakannya.

"Luhan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, menurutku. Pertama aku melihatnya, jujur aku terpesona. Tapi, dia telah memiliki suami dan mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu adalah Sehun jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak melebihkan perasaanku dan melupakannya." Kai berhenti sebentar untuk memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo mendengarkannya atau tidak dan ternyata kini namja mungil itu memperhatikannya, melihatnya dengan muka serius seolah Kai tengah mendongeng untuknya. Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo? Minggu nanti aku libur dan kita bisa pergi ke taman. Kau pernah sekali memintaku membelikanmu es krim, bukan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo diam sebentar, masih memandang Kai sebelum akhirnya menggangguk pelan, takut-takut. Kai menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo masih mau menanggapinya.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah lapar. Buatkan aku makanan," ujar Kai sambil berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa tubuh pemuda itu menegang saat ia memegang kedua lengan atasnya.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu dan aku tidak marah kau membangunkanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membentakmu lagi. Jadi, maafkan aku, hm?" Kai menatap mata obsidian pada pemuda mungil yang memundurkan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia memandang balik Kai yang juga memandangnya penuh harap.

"Maaf… Kai…" lirih Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, menyebabkan matanya membentuk sabit dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Sehun masih duduk terpaku dengan laptop di depannya meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Luhan yang duduk di ruang santai tengah menonton televisi memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau sudah mengantuk, pergilah tidur terlebih dulu, Hyung," kata Sehun dari sana, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Hal itu membuat Luhan mendengus sebal karena menurutnya Sehun selalu tahu saat ia memandangi pemuda itu walaupun Sehun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri suaminya. Luhan berlutut di depan laptop Sehun, menopangkan kepala dan kedua lengannya di atas meja kerja Sehun.

"Kau harus berhenti memaksakan diri, kau tahu? Kau bisa sakit lagi dan aku tidak suka kalau kau sakit lagi. Itu menyusahkan karena aku harus merepotkan Tao untuk membuatkanmu bubur yang hanya kau makan beberapa sendok," ujarnya. Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Jangan tertawa," katanya kemudian. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Diam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana sangat sepi mengingat jam sudah sangat larut. Di rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, hanya suara kecil televisi yang tak sempat Luhan matikan tadi dan detik jam yang terdengar.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Jeju?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengintip Sehun di balik laptopnya. Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan mengetiknya sebentar, memandang Luhan yang tengah memandangnya balik.

"Aku hanya akan pergi seminggu, Hyung. Tidak akan lama. Kau bisa menyuruh teman-temanmu kemari jika kau bosan," balas Sehun lalu kembali pada laptopnya.

Luhan tahu Sehun berangkat besok sore karena ia selalu bertanya padanya dan Sehun juga telah mengatakan kalimat itu tiap kali ia menanyakan kapan keberangkatan suaminya itu. Untuk seorang Sehun yang sibuk dengan urusannya, mungkin seminggu tidak lama, tapi tetap saja bagi Luhan itu lama karena dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia pasti akan merindukan pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Eh?

Sehun kembali berhenti dan menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi menghela napas. Luhan yang merasa ditatap pun akhirnya menatap balik dan sebuah helaan napas kembali terdengar.

"Aku mengerti," katanya kemudian. Ia bangkit dan kembali menuju sofa di ruang tengah itu untuk menonton televisi.

Ia masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Meski matanya fokus ke layar 32 inchi itu, tapi pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Ia berpikir bagaimana menghabiskan hari tanpa teman di rumah—tanpa Sehun. Memang benar ada Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi mereka tidak bisa selalu ada 24 jam bersamanya, bukan? Walaupun Sehun bekerja sampai tengah hari atau sesekali sore, tapi 'kan pemuda itu ada saat pagi atau malam hari. Jadi, Luhan tidak merasa sendirian. Ia jadi berpikir tentang Tao yang sering ditinggal oleh Kris selama berminggu-minggu itu. _Sigh…_

Luhan kembali pada dunia nyata dan sedikit terlonjak karena Sehun telah duduk di sampingnya. "Yha! Jangan mengagetkanku!" keluh Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti anak kecil ketakutan karena baru diceritakan kisah hantu. Ia berhenti ketika Luhan meliriknya tajam.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hyung," ucap Sehun. Ia mengikuti Luhan untuk menatap layar televisi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak mungkin melamun jika tidak ada yang sedang dipikirkan, Hyung. Semua orang juga seperti itu."

Luhan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya. Diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah pelan, "Kau," jawabnya. Sehun menautkan alisnya, menatap lawannya. Mereka berdua diam.

"Jika kau khawatir karena aku demam dua hari yang lalu, aku pastikan aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hyung," kata Sehun memulai karena dirasa Luhan tidak akan meneruskan jawabannya. Diletakkan tangan kirinya di atas sandaran sofa dan menyamankan diri bersandar di sofa itu sebelum kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Luhan sejenak, meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau takut tidak bisa berbaur dengan tetangga, kau bisa meminta bantuan Victoria nuna. Bukankah dia sangat senang jika kau memintanya untuk membantumu? Atau bicara pada Tao, Kris hyung pasti akan membantu kalian," lanjutnya. Luhan tetap diam fokus pada televisi. Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun atau Xiumin hyung untuk menginap di sini jika kau tak suka sendirian di rumah. Atau kau bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuamu," kata Sehun lagi. Luhan masih diam. Ia sedang berpikir. Benar memang apa yang diusulkan suaminya itu, banyak pilihan yang bisa ia ambil, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan "hm" pendek sebelum kemudian tubuhnya diputar Sehun untuk menghadap pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menatap lekat matanya. Membuat Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dipandang seperti itu. Untung saja hanya sorot lampu dari televisi dan lampu kecil yang menerangi ruang itu, jadi ia bisa memastikan Sehun tidak bisa melihat rona di pipinya.

Luhan menggeleng sebentar lalu mengambil remote di depannya dan menekan tombol power. "Aku ingin tidur," katanya. Lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dan kemudian langsung menelusup di balik selimut. Ia menutup matanya, menghilangkan pikiran yang ada di otaknya dan mencoba untuk tidur, namun kembali membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan merasakan Sehun ikut menelusup di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Luhan tahu Sehun tengah menghadap padanya yang membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur," ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan tidak menjawab karena menurutnya Sehun masih belum selesai berbicara. "Hyung, cerita padaku kau kenapa? Jika kau bosan, katakan padaku. Jika kau tidak ingin aku pergi, aku bisa membatalkan—"

"Bukan begitu," Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya agar telentang, tapi kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sehun dan pandangan penuh tanya dari pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia juga tidak yakin ia ingin mengatakan apa. Sedang Sehun juga hanya diam menunggu Luhan mau bercerita padanya.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu?" kata Luhan akhirnya. Ia menahan napasnya saat kalimat itu telah berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Jika aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Luhan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hyung, har—"

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, kau tidak akan marah atau tidak akan membenciku? Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membenciku."

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam sejenak. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Hanya cahaya dari sinar bulan yang menerangi ruang itu.

Luhan mengambil napas memantapkan hatinya. Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia membuka selimutnya dan merangkak naik menindih Sehun dan langsung mengecup bibir namja itu sebelum Sehun sempat mengutarakan kalimat tanya yang menggantung dibibirnya.

Luhan menutup matanya saat ia mengecup pelan bibir Sehun dan kembali membukanya setelah beberapa detik membiarkan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.  
"_Just… kiss me back_," katanya sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya mengecup sebentar. Namun kemudian ia mulai melumat bibir Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Meski ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia mulai menyukai Sehun. Sejak kapan perasaan itu timbul pun Luhan tidak tahu.

"H-hyu—mmh.." Luhan tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk sekadar memanggilnya. Sehun di bawahnya mau tidak mau meladeni sang istri yang menurutnya baru sekali ini dilihat terkesan agresif.

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun memegangi pinggulnya, meremasnya pelan, seperti saat mereka ciuman tiga hari lalu ketika Sehun demam. Luhan kembali melenguh saat Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, namun kembali ditarik dan hanya melumat bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa lama hingga kemudian Luhan memutuskan karena ia butuh bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Mereka berdua terengah. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana panas pipinya. Ia memandang Sehun yang menatapnya masih dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir tipis milik suaminya tersebut. Seperti candu, Luhan merasa ia benar-benar menyukai bibir pemuda itu. Pas dan manis? Entahlah. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari bibir itu.

"Mmh.." Ia mendesah. Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Sehun, tetap saling melumat. Tangannya melingkar indah di leher Sehun sedang mliik pemuda itu melingkari tubuhnya. Mendekapnya. Sesekali menyentuh tengkuk dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kali ini Sehun yang melepas lumatan mereka dan menghasilkan sehelai benang tipis dari pertukaran saliva dari kegiatan lumat-melumat mereka. Napas mereka berantakan. Luhan melebarkan matanya memandang tak percaya pada Sehun atas perbuatannya ketika Sehun mengelap bibirnya dan bibir Luhan.

"Hyung—" Sehun hendak bertanya, tapi Luhan langsung turun dari pangkuannya. Dengan gesit dan cepat ia menelusup kembali ke dalam selimut. Membelakangi Sehun dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Ia masih mencoba menetralkan napas dan detak jantungnya ketika ia merasa Sehun ikut berbaring di belakangnya dengan sebelumnya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang tertutup selimut itu.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung," kata Sehun sebelum kemudian mereka terlelap.

**TBC.**

**Mwahahaha /slapped/**

**A/N: Saya tidak merasa bahwa kalian mau melihat note ini, tapi jika kalian melihatnya  
dengan sangat amat memohon, kepada para pembaca lama maupun baru,  
tolong bantu sebarkan akun dan cerita ini, karena ketika saya melihat review  
pada akun yang lama ternyata banyak sekali yang menanti fiksi ini begitu lama.  
Maafkan kami yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.  
And now we are back, spread the words guys~!  
And don't forget to keep supporting us ~**


	7. Chapter 6 - KrisTao special

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Kaisoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T - M (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life(?), dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC, Typo, Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

**A/N: Ada perubahan peran dari versi pertama di sini,  
ini akan membuat perubahan cerita di masa depan(?).**

* * *

Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar yang mulai terang. Ia mengerjap dan mengucek matanya dengan lucu. Dilihatnya jam _digital_ di sisi atas kepalanya, 6.30 am. Menghela napasnya sekali, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung dapat dirasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian pinggul ke bawah.

"Aishh…" desisnya sambil memegangi pinggang rampingnya itu. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri dan melihat Kris di sana masih tertidur pulas dengan telanjang dada. _Yeah_, salahkan _giant-dragon _itu yang semalam 'menghabisinya' hingga beronde-ronde.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia lalu membuka selimutnya dan mulai turun dari kasur, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di mana-mana dengan sebelumnya membenarkan letak selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang kekasih hati.

Tao menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan supaya tidak terlalu menimbulkan banyak suara dan Kris tidak terbangun karenanya. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Memikirkan kejadian semalam, ia memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke arah kaca yang ada di sana. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya ia rasakan semakin hari semakin menghitam. _Well_, salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakannya dengan lingkaran itu dan salahkan _dragon_ itu yang membuatnya terjaga untuk beberapa minggu terakhir karena kepergiannya, dan salahkan _dragon_ itu lagi yang menghabisinya semalam tadi.

Tao menghela napasnya lagi memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut. Dapat dilihat betapa banyak tanda yang dibuat oleh Kris di area leher turun sampai ke dadanya. _Sigh_... Kalau begini bagaimana bisa ia menunjukkan dirinya di depan umum dengan baju terbuka? Padahal minggu ini ia berencana ingin memamerkan koleksi baju Gucci terbaru edisi _summer_-nya itu pada teman-temannya. Dasar Kris... Sekali lagi Tao menghela napas panjang dan segera mengguyur dirinya yang lengket tersebut dengan air hangat.

Selang beberapa menit, Tao telah selesai dari mandinya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk di pinggulnya. Kris masih terlelap di sana, kali ini menengkurapkan badannya. Tao tak mengacuhkannya, lagipula Kris bukanlah _morning person_ jika itu bukan hari kerja, jadi maklum saja jika ia menjadi _sleeping dragon_—sebutan Tao untuk Kris yang doyan tidur—seperti itu. Ia segera membuka almari dan memilih baju yang kiranya dapat menutupi leher dan segera memakainya, tak lupa memadukan celananya.

"Kau pagi sekali, Peach.."

Tao memutar tubuhnya yang tengah dalam kegiatan memakai celananya dan menghadap Kris yang sedang memandanginya. "Eoh, kau sudah bangun, Ge. Kau mau tidur lagi atau mandi? Akan kubuatkan sarapan kalau kau memilih bangun, kau ingin apa?" tanyanya bertubi sambil mendekat ke tempat tidur mereka.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku ingin tidur saja," jawabnya. Tao mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Kris yang berbaring memandanginya. "Bagaimana pinggulmu?" tanya Kris kemudian, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao.

"Seperti waktu pertama kali," jawab Tao. Hening di antara mereka. Tao memainkan jari-jarinya pada selimut mereka sedangkan Kris menatapi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan penuh kagum.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dibanding saat aku melamarmu dulu," ujar Kris yang sukses membuat Tao memukul pelan lengannya dan memutar malas bola matanya. "Gombalanmu di pagi hari itu tidak mempan lagi untukku," balas Tao.

Sebelum mereka kembali mengutarakan suaranya, bunyi bel ditekan membuat Tao menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar dan Kris menghela napas. "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini? Mengganggu saja," Kris menggeram. Tao tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu, "Mungkin Luhan gege. Aku akan menemuinya." Dengan itu, Tao langsung melesat meninggalkan Kris yang kembali menengkurapkan badannya.

_Ding dong~_

"_Wait a minute!_" seru Tao, mengutip kata-kata inggris yang sering didengarnya dari Kris dengan aksen China-Korea yang kental di nada suaranya, ketika bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menuruni tangga dan sampai di pintu rumah mereka. Membuka pintu rumah dengan semangat, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Pagi, Ge! Lama tak berjumpa!" kata pemuda itu langsung memeluk Tao. Sebelum Tao membalas pelukan dan menjawab sapaan pemuda itu, pemuda itu telah memasuki rumahnya. Menyampirkan mantelnya di gantungan mantel yang ada, ia berjalan menuju dapur kediaman Wu itu.

"Kukira kau belum bangun, ternyata sudah. Hampir saja aku membatalkan niatku untuk datang ke sini memikirkan itu, tapi ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menuruti instingku untuk tetap melaju ke mari," ucapnya dari arah dapur. Tao mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa kau baru saja bangun? Kenapa belum ada makanan sama sekali? — Oh apakah Wu Fan-ge juga belum bangun?" tanyanya kemudian, melihati meja makan yang masih kosong. Tao hanya diam, masih mengikuti pemuda itu yang kini duduk di depan sofa dan mengambil _remote _sambil memakan apel yang tadi dicomotnya dari dapur. "Mengapa jalanmu seperti itu? Apa kalian baru berbuat sesuatu semalam?" tanyanya lagi, melihat Tao yang ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"_Yeah_, dia masih di kamar dan salahkan dia mengapa aku jadi begini," kata Tao. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan kelakuan pemuda itu. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya marah-marah dan ia sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik, jadilah ia hanya diam.

Pemuda tadi membentuk huruf "o" tak bersuara dari mulutnya. Ia mengganti _channel_ televisi sebelum kemudian berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Tao mengangkat alis matanya. "Aku akan ke kamar dan tidur dengannya!" seru pemuda itu sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Tao yang menghela napasnya melihat tingkah namja itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak ia bertemu dengannya lima tahun yang lalu.

**.**

Kris telah kembali tertidur namun sedikit terusik ketika ia merasakan kasur di belakangnya turun dan seseorang mendekapnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukan Tao karena ia paham betul lengan dan tangan Tao lebih lembut dari lengan yang mendekapnya sekarang. Maka, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang dan memaksa membuka matanya untuk mengecek lengan siapa itu.

"Gegeee~" rengek seseorang itu dan Kris bisa menebak itu adalah suara milik adiknya, menyebabkannya tidak jadi membuka mata. "Jika kau kemari karena disuruh Mama, katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku," kata Kris dengan suara rendahnya yang semakin rendah. Pemuda itu terkikik mendengar suara kakaknya. Menurutnya, Kris lucu dan seksi saat pagi hari seperti ini.

"Eeh.. kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku. Aku kemari ingin mengunjungimu, apa salah? Mama bahkan tidak tahu aku ke mari," jawabnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan percuma karena Kris tidak melihatnya. "Aku ingin tidur, bermainlah bersama Tao," balas Kris.

Pemuda itu memandang Kris sebal sebelum kemudian berdiri dari ranjang dan mengenyahkan baju yang dipakainya lalu langsung menelusup ke dalam selimut, kembali mendekap tubuh kakaknya. Kris membuka mata karenanya dan menghela napas melihat tingkah manja adiknya itu. Ia ikut melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang sang adik.

"Hhh... kau sudah terlalu besar untuk bermanja-manja seperti ini, kau tahu," ujar Kris yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sang adik tambah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak. Kris, menjadi seorang _sleeping dragon_ di hari libur, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya dan memilih untuk kembali terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

**.**

Tao menghembuskan napasnya, menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piring. Ia berbalik dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran wastafel. _Sigh…._ Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kosong pada langit-langit dapur kediaman mereka. Ingatannya menerawang jauh.

Adik laki-laki Kris itu membawanya untuk mengingat perjalanan kisah cintanya dan Kris. Ini tahun ketujuh mereka hidup bersama, hanya berdua, dengan Kris yang telah berhasil menjadi seorang asisten pribadi CEO perusahan hiburan terkenal, Choi Entertainment. Dipikir lagi, menurutnya, kisah perjalanan hidup dan kisah cinta mereka akan sangat laris jika dikemas dalam sebuah buku atau film roman picisan yang memabukkan para remaja—Tao terkekeh pelan.

Dimulai dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, begitu singkat, begitu tidak berkesan, dan begitu _klise_. Cinta yang tumbuh saat pandangan pertama mereka—yang bagi sebagian orang hanyalah ungkapan semata. Mereka berdua masih polos saat itu. Kris masih seorang mahasiswa semester tiga dan Tao seorang pekerja muda—yang seharusnya masih bersekolah, tapi ia memutuskan sekolahnya saat kelas dua di tingkat akhirnya—yang kebetulan saat itu berada pada suatu situasi yang sama.

_[Flashback...]_

Malam itu, Kyuhyun, senior Kris saat di _highschool_ mengadakan pesta kelulusannya, _well_, ia melompati tiga semester sebab kejeniusannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun dan Kris hanya berbeda dua semester! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sang jenius dari keluarga Cho itu? Kerabat dekat keluarga Choi yang terkenal akan industri hiburannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang anak pebisnis ternama. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan penuh wibawa seperti sang kakek, garis wajahnya kentara sekali dengan hidung mancung membentuk rupa yang amat indah, yang mampu menandingi ketampanan para dewa—begitu kabar burungnya, kejeniusan yang membawanya langsung melejit menyusul kakak-kakak kelasnya mendapatkan ijazah kelulusan, jangan lupakan sikapnya yang ramah dan menyenangkan walau agak sedikit menyepelekan lawannya. Jelas semua mahasiswa maupun profesor mengenalnya, memujinya, bahkan banyak dari mereka mengidolakannya. Dan Kris Wu beruntung menjadi salah satu adik kelas yang dikenal baik olehnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kris memiliki sifat yang hampir sama;_ cool_—walau lebih tepat _sok cool_—, suka menyepelekan orang lain, tampan, digilai, cerdas—meski Kris tak sejenius Kyuhyun, dan memiliki harta. Pertemuan mereka juga sangat singkat, saat berganti baju setelah pertandingan sepak bola antarkelas. Basa-basi sedikit sebagai bentuk hormat terhadap kakak-adik kelas dan mereka langsung akrab. Heh, memang benar orang dari kalangan hidup yang sama akan lebih cepat akrab rupanya.

Kris duduk di sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia senang atas kelulusan seniornya itu dan ia menikmati pesta ini, tapi entah mengapa benaknya merasa was-was sejak kakinya menjejak tempat pesta tersebut. Kyuhyun, seperti remaja umumnya, meninggalkan aura 'kelas atas'nya, membuat pesta khas seorang remaja yang berhura-hura menghamburkan uang orang tuanya. Lampu berwarna-warni yang hanya menerangi beberapa bagian berputar-putar menciptakan kesan sebuah bar lengkap dengan para _bartender_ dan _waiter_. Musik dibunyikan keras-keras dan Kris dapat melihat Kangin di atas sana memamerkan kemampuannya menjadi seorang DJ. Beberapa teman Kyuhyun yang kerap ia lihat meramaikan di bawahnya dengan menari-nari, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ke sana-ke mari, laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Kris menghela napasnya._ Softdrink_ yang di ambilnya tadi—ia tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya untuk menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, meski ia punya toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol—telah kosong. Ia hanya memperhatikan dalam keterdiaman jalannya pesta dari sofa itu, enggan untuk ikut turun bergabung. Bahkan rengekan dari adiknya pun hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Ketika ponselnya bergetar dan ia membukanya, mengakibatkan sebuah _heart attack mini_ dalam dadanya atas apa yang ia lihat di layar _smartphone_-nya tersebut, ia menggeram pelan. Segera ditegakkan tubuhnya mencari sosok adiknya yang entah tadi menghilang ke arah mana dan bersama siapa.

"Hey, Kris!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Kris dari belakang saat ia tengah sibuk memalingkan wajahnya kesana-kemari mencari sosok adiknya. Kris menengok dan wajah Eunhyuk dengan senyum gummy-nya menyapanya. Ia balas tersenyum.

"Hyuk hyung."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan seperti orang hilang seperti itu?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk mengenakan _tight jeans_ seperti biasanya yang kembali ia buat robek di kedua lututnya, dengan kaos V neck biru cukup rendah dan dilapisi oleh jaket jeans kesukaannya. Rambut coklat mahoninya dibuat agak menggelombang. Di sampinnya, seorang perempuan yang Kris kenal bernama Soyeon melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.

"Adikku," jawab Kris singkat. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk sambil membuat huruf 'ah' di mulutnya.

"Oh! Oh! Aku tahu!" seruan Soyeon membuat Kris dan Eunhyuk menatapnya. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu tepatnya ia di mana, tapi aku melihatnya dengan seseorang menuju lantai atas, bergandengan tangan. Kukira mereka mabuk... entahlah," jawabnya riang sambil menunjuk anak tangga. Kris mengangguk sekilas sambil mengucapkan _thanks_ kemudian segera melesat naik ke lantai dua.

Ia mengecek semua ruang yang ada di sana, tapi adiknya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya atau bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seseorang tengah berduaan di balkon, akan berciuman. Kris langsung mendekati mereka—tentu saja tanpa disadari keduanya—dan langsung menarik paksa adiknya setelah menjitak keras kepalanya.

"Yah, Gege! Lepaskan aku! Gege~!" berontakan adiknya tidak ia dengarkan.

"Papa menyuruh kita untuk pulang," balasnya. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan Kris yang sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menyeret adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Tck… kalau bukan adiknya, mungkin Kris akan memukulnya.

"Tapi, Gege! Kita kan sudah minta izin padanya untuk pulang larut!" teriaknya lagi. Kris semakin kuat menyeret pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk menuruni tangga dengan baik agar mereka tidak terjatuh. "Tetap saja kau masih minor," tegas Kris dan itu membuat pemuda dalam genggamannya mengumpat pelan. Kris berhenti di satu anak terakhir. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu berbalik menatap adiknya.

"Apa kau baru saja menyumpahiku?" tanyanya mengintimidasi. Adiknya membelalakkan mata meski ia tidak mencoba mengelak pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Aku kelepasan! Kau puas?!" bela sang adik.

Kris mendecih dan berbalik hendak kembali berjalan, tapi saat itu juga seorang _waiter_ berjalan ke arah yang sama dari arah yang berbeda hingga akhirnya mereka bertubrukan.

_Waiter_ itu terdorong ke belakang. Nampan yang dibawanya jatuh dan gelas-gelas di sana saling beradu dengan lantai menyebabkan serpihan-serpihan kaca mengenai sebagian tangan dan lengan si waiter. Kris tersentak panik dan dengan segera menolong pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu sang pemuda itu berdiri. _Waiter_ itu mendesis pelan kala Kris memegang lengannya yang tergores dan Kris memerhatikannya. Ia melihat sekilas ke baju putih sang _waiter_ yang kini terdapat bercak merah akibat darahnya.

"Y-ya... aku tidak apa-apa," jawab sang _waiter_, mengecek lengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris. Ia memandang khawatir pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Tao... H-huang Zi Tao," jawabnya. Dipalingkan matanya menatap sang penubruk dan ia terbelalak kaget. Sedang sang penubruk masih memerhatikan lukanya.

"K-Kris..." lirihnya. Meski di sana ramai karena musik berdebum bersahutan dengan beberapa teriakan dari siswa lain, Kris dapat mendengar dengan jelas pemuda di hadapannya baru saja menyebut namanya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang pemuda itu. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"A-ah.. tidak..." jawab Tao gugup. Ia langsung berjongkok dan membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas itu namun dihentikan oleh Kris yang memanggil _waiter_ lain yang kebetulan lewat situ. "Tolong bersihkan ini. Kau ikut aku, Tao," perintah Kris pendek.

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya Kris dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia kini hanya berdua dengan Tao di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun tersebut, tengah membersihkan luka pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya mengetahui namamu dari Kyuhyun sunbae, Kyuhyun sunbae mengatakan kepada kami untuk mengawasi setiap teman-temannya," jawab Tao polos. Ia mendesis pelan ketika cairan beralkohol itu mengenai lukanya.

"Kata Kyuhyun sunbae kalian adalah orang-orang berharga di hidupnya, jadi kalian tidak boleh tidak menikmati pesta ini. Kyuhyun sunbae juga mengatakan bahwa mungkin akan terjadi keributan dan jika itu terjadi maka kami harus melindungi kawan-kawannya dahulu walaupun tamu-tamu yang lain mungkin memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap masa depannya. Jadi, kami—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku padahal dia hanya memberitahumu satu kali?" Kris memotong pembicaraan Tao bersamaan dengannya memotong perban di lengan sang pemuda. Ia menatap Tao dengan intens.

"Uhh.. itu karena wa-wajahmu mudah kuhafal.." jawabnya lirih, tidak berani menatap Kris. Kris mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih dari sang _waiter_.

"Wa-wajahmu seperti rupa orang China, ja-jadi aku lebih bisa mengenalimu.. Selain Kris sunbae, aku juga paham wajah Hangeng sunbae dan—"

Perkataan Tao terpotong dengan menempelnya bibir Kris dibibirnya. Tao tentu saja terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, tapi ia hanya diam. Beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam dengan Kris yang mengecup bibirnya, hingga kemudian ia berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, paham akan kode yang diberikan pemuda di depannya.

"Berkencanlah denganku, Tao."

_[End]_

"Ciuman pertamaku!" Tao menggeram lirih mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertamanya terenggut begitu saja. Dihentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil memutar dalam otaknya ekspresi Kris saat itu yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Ia menghela napasnya setelah cukup tenang. _Huft_... Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu? Batinnya.

Bunyi air mendidih menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia segera berbalik dan meneruskan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat terhenti. Setidaknya, mereka kini telah bahagia bukan? Meski mereka harus merelakan segalanya, meski mereka harus mengalami masa-masa berat itu selama dua tahun pertama mereka. Tao masih ingat bagaimana Kris tidak mau melepaskannya saat itu.

_[Flashback]_

PRANG!

Ini sudah bunyi pecahan ketiga kalinya sejak Tao dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah megah kediaman keluarga Wu. Ia berdiri di balik punggung Kris. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca. _"Aku menyekolahkanmu di sana bukan untuk menjadi seorang _gay_ dan membawa pemuda murahan seperti dia datang ke mari." _Kata-kata yang dilontarlan oleh ayah Kris saat pertama kali Kris mengenalkannya sebagai pacarnya itu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Meski tidak ada adu mulut lagi, namun kemarahan di mata sang Wu senior masih jelas terasa. Didukung tindakannya yang memecahkan barang entah apa di hadapannya jika Kris mulai membela dirinya itu menjadi suatu tekanan bagi Tao saat ini.

Tao paham bahwa keluarga Wu adalah salah satu orang ternama di kota ini, orang yang disegani dan dihormati dengan seluruh aset-aset besar tersebar di beberapa penjuru dunia. Ia juga telah mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil, namun yang lebih tua memaksanya untuk tetap ikut dengannya. Kris hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius terhadap hubungan mereka. Bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Tao dan ia ingin orang tuanya merestui mereka.

"Papa—"

"Kau tak berhak menyebutku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Kau bukan anakku lagi."

Bagai sebuah guntur yang tiba-tiba menyambar di depan mereka, Tao dan Kris terbelalak. Begitu juga adik dan ibunya yang berada di samping sang ayah. Sang ibu langsung jatuh terduduk, menangis tersedu di dekapan sang adik. Tao mencengkram baju belakang Kris, air matanya ikut menetes.

"Papa... I-ini tidak seperti yang k-kau maksud 'kan?"

"Jika kau memang lebih memilih bersamanya, kau bukan anakku lagi, Wu Fan," jawab ayahnya. Ibunya di sana masih menangis tersedu. Hening.

Hening untuk beberapa lama.

Isakan Ibunya yang menyayat hati Kris dan cengkraman di baju belakangnya, Kris paham ini adalah saatnya. Keputusan yang akan diambilnya akan membuat kehidupannya setelah ini berubah. Ia telah berjanji pada Tao untuk selalu mencintainya, bersamanya. Ia juga telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjadi anaknya yang berbakti, yang membanggakannya, untuk menjadi penerus Wu.

"G-gege..." isakan kecil dari Tao di belakangnya membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Pegangan itu makin kuat dan ia bisa mengetahui bahwa pemuda di belakangnya bergetar ketakutan.

Kris menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kemudian ia melangkah maju di mana ibunya terisak. Ia berlutut di depan ibunya yang langsung mendekap anak bungsunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Mama. Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, maafkan aku, Mama.." bisiknya pada perempuan setengah baya itu. Setelahnya ia mendekap sang adik, membisikkan kata perpisahan, "Jaga Mama. Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan."

Kris lalu berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membuang muka tak mengacuhkan dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Papa. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Maafkan aku," katanya sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan menuju tempat Tao berdiri dengan air mata yang terus meluncur dari mata indahnya dibalik wajahnya yang ditundukkan.

Ia mendekap pemuda itu. "Aku mencintaimu Tao, sangat, sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih sambil mengecup kening pemuda itu. Tao mendekapnya erat. Isakan tangis pemuda itu dan ibunya masih terdengar di telinganya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintainya dan aku akan melepaskan segalanya jika itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa bersamanya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kalian harapkan," kata Kris kemudian. Ia memandang penuh sesal pada ibunya yang tersedu memandangnya dalam dekapan sang adik. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kemudian menatap Tao. Menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir di pipi indah kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tao," lirihnya sambil menggandeng tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya keluar. Tao bergeming, ia terlalu bingung. "Gege..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao. Hari ini, aku bukan penerus Wu lagi. Aku bukan anak mereka lagi. Kita orang asing di sini. Ayo kita pergi," Kris memerintah dalam nada suaranya. Ada kepedihan yang tersirat di sana. Sekali lagi Tao memandang wajah kekasihnya tersebut dan baru sekali ini ia merasakan Kris serapuh itu. Dipeluknya sosok tinggi menjulang itu dan bersama dengan Kris menuntunnya keluar dari rumah mewah itu, air mata Kris menetes.

_[End]_

Tao berhenti dari kegiatannya yang tengah menuang air mendidih dalam teko di depannya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang melintas dalam benaknya. Jika saja dulu ia tidak bertemu dan mengiyakan ajakan kencan Kris, mungkin Kris kini telah menjadi seorang pebisnis muda. Pewaris kekayaan Wu Corporation yang sukses seperti adiknya itu.

_Sigh_... "Lagi-lagi aku berpikiran seperti itu. Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal itu lagi," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dihelanya sebuah napas panjang dan tersenyum mendapati aroma teh kesukaan Kris menyapa indranya. Ia meletakkan teko itu di atas meja makan dan melepas celemeknya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Tao membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit, mengintip ke dalamnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat kakak adik itu saling berpelukan. _Well_, meski ada sebersit rasa cemburu yang kadang menghinggapi jika Wu yang lebih muda itu bermanja-manja pada kakaknya, namun Tao paham bahwa itu murni perasaan sayang terhadap keluarga. Bisa Tao katakan bahwa dua Wu itu mengidap _brother complex_. Kris juga tak segan-segan memberikan pelukan atau ciuman untuk adiknya. Mereka berdua saling menyanyagi dan itu benar-benar sangat kuat. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Tao adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam hidup Kris yang mampu membuatnya melepaskan segalanya. Hidup Kris adalah di mana Tao berada. Tao adalah nadinya. Begitu yang Kris ucapkan saat ia melamarnya lima tahun lalu.

Senyuman di wajah pemuda China itu mengembang. Biarkanlah seperti ini jika mereka bahagia. Ia akan selalu bersama Kris. Ia berjanji akan terus berada dalam sisinya. Meski banyak yang menentang, selama Kris masih menatapnya, ia akan berusaha untuk memberikan seluruh kasih sayang pada kekasihnya. Selama Kris masih memegangnya, ia akan menghapus sedikit demi sedikit segala sakit hati dan duka yang lelaki itu miliki. Tao akan berusaha untuk semakin kuat bersama dengan Kris, untuk selalu mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu dalam situasi apapun.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 7 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Ini tidak seperti apa yang Luhan bayangkan dan rencanakan. Pertamanya setelah ia memantapkan hati dan melakukan tindakan ekstrim mencium Sehun, ia hanya akan segera tidur dan bangun keesokan harinya setelah Sehun berangkat ke kantornya. Kemudian melakukan entah apa sampai Sehun kembali pulang dari kantornya pada siang itu untuk makan dan menata kopernya lalu segera berangkat melaksanakan tugas kantornya. Ia berencana untuk meyiapkan makan siang untuk suaminya itu tanpa melakukan kontak fisik dan menghindari bicara padanya. Namun, apa yang ia bayangkan dan rencakan itu sekarang hanyalah tinggal sebuah harapan, karena kenyataannya sekarang ia masih terjaga dengan Sehun berada di sampingnya tertidur pulas.

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya terjaga karena memang benar ia sempat tertidur beberapa saat dan terbangun merasakan sesak sebab ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas dan setelah ia membuka matanya, beradaptasi dengan suasana gelapnya malam, ia tersentak menyadari lengan sang suami melingkari tubuhnya dengan cukup erat. Ada sedikit rasa entah apa yang membuat hati Luhan berdebar dan merasakan perutnya bereaksi aneh ketika ia menyadari hal itu.

Dengan hati-hati dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi wajah sang suami yang terlelap itu. Sungguh betapa ia menyukai posisinya saat ini, meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menyukainya. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, belum tentu Sehun melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Bisa saja itu hanya halusinasi Luhan—tapi ia tidak berpikir itu hanya halusinasi karena memang benar lengan Sehun melingkari tubuhnya dan memang tubuh mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini. Atau bisa saja Sehun melakukan hal tersebut di luar kesadarannya sebab ia telah tertidur. Segala kemungkinan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ada rasa membuncah dalam dadanya mengetahui bahwa Sehun tengah memeluknya dengan posesif—menurutnya—seakan-akan ia ingin bersama Luhan sebelum kepergiannya besok.

Ia hanya terdiam mengamati aliran teratur napas suaminya. Mengamati tiap bahu sang suami terangkat dan perlahan turun seiring hembusan napasnya. Menyusuri alis mata Sehun yang membentuk garis jelas, memberi efek tajam pada matanya seperti mata elang apabila kedua kelopak itu terbuka. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Luhan, betapa ia merasa amat beruntung memiliki suami setampan ini.

Dengan berani, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk sang suami. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan tubuh Sehun dan menghela napasnya sekali. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebelum menutup matanya untuk ikut menggali mimpinya. Ia berharap bahwa besok Sehun tidak jadi pergi dan berharap agar ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk melakukan hal ini—juga berharap agar keesokan paginya ketika Sehun membuka matanya ia tidak akan terkejut atau mungkin Luhan akan bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum pria itu bangun, ya, sepertinya pilihan terakhir lebih baik. Maka dengan itu, ia larut dalam kegelapan malam menghadapi alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan bisa merasakan sakit pada bagian lehernya serta beban di atas tubuhnya. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia tertidur di sofa dengan tubuh Kyungsoo berada di atasnya dan televisi menyiarkan acara berita pagi, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ck. Padahal hari ini ada rapat penting dan ia harus disiksa dengan lehernya yang sakit itu? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di sana, dengan Kyungsoo di atasnya? Bahkan semalam ia tidak ingat ia menemani pemuda itu untuk menonton televisi atau menemaninya bermain di ruang tengah.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya yang ditindih tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan agar pemuda itu tidak terbangun. Hey, ia masih memiliki rasa hormat untuk tidak membangunkan orang lain meskipun itu melibatkan anggota tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya yang perlahan itupun mau tidak mau membuat pemuda di atasnya bergerak merasa terusik. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah pergerakannya, mengantisipasi jikalau Kyungsoo terbangun, tapi nihil. Pemuda itu hanya menyamankan tubuhnya di atas Kai, memeluk tubuh Kai seakan itu adalah guling dan kembali mendengkur halus.

Berhasil melepaskan tangan dari tindihan Kyungsoo, Kai melarikan pandangan matanya untuk melihat jam dinding. 06.40. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu membangunkan Kyungsoo secara paksa kalau jarum jam itu belum menunjukkan angka lebih dari 7. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuknya dan memijit tangannya yang sakit itu.

Badannya merasa hangat karena tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia menyukai rasa ini. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia terbangun dengan kehangatan seperti ini. Ia menyukainya dan berharap untuk selalu merasa seperti ini. Namun, segera pikiran itu ditepis karena itu berarti ia menyukai Kyungsoo memeluknya—sebenarnya ia memang menyukai Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti itu, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya—dan ia berpikir bahwa itu berarti ia tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya, oh tidak! Ia masih suka dengan kebebasan dan ia tidak ingin seseorang berada di rumahnya, ia senang dengan kesendirian di apartemennya itu.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak menyadari pergerakan kecil dari tubuh di atasnya sampai pada ia merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar bergerak, ia baru mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepala Kyungsoo menggesek dadanya dan kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, jantung Kai tiba-tiba saja bedegup cukup cepat. Ketika mata bulat itu menatapnya masih dengan sayu, menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya, ia membalas pandangan itu dengan matanya yang ikut membulat. _Kyeopta! _jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kai?"

Begitu suara itu keluar dari pemuda di atasnya, Kai kembali pada kenyataan dan ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berdehem.

"Ehm.. A-aku ada rapat penting pagi ini jadi tolong siapkan sarapan secepatnya. A-aku akan mandi," katanya tersendat sambil berdiri. _The hell?_ Seorang Kai tersendat? Itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya! Ia langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung mengunci tubuhnya dalam kamar mandi, bahkan petanyaan Kyungsoo tadi setelah ia selesai berkata pun tidak diresponnya.

Kai mengerang frustasi dalam ruang itu. Ia _shock_. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada keheningan di sana. Ia memandang kosong pada _space_ di depannya sebelum menyebut nama Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

"Kyungsoo." Ia bergidik dan segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Mengguyurkan air dingin pada tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran dan bayangan terhadap pemuda mungil itu pagi ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia telah siap untuk berangkat. Ia berdiri di depan pintunya, menenangkan dirinya dan mengusir bayangan wajah Kyungsoo tadi pagi sebelum memutar knop pintu. Segera ia menuju dapur dan di sana dilihat Kyungsoo menungguinya, sarapan telah tersaji di depannya. Kyungsoo memandangnya segera setelah ia merasakan keberadaan Kai di sana.

Berdehem, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan. "Pagi, Kyungsoo," katanya singkat. Kyungsoo hanya diam namun senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya dan Kai ragu untuk memandang pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengambil sendoknya dan menyerukan 'selamat makan' sebelum mulai mengambil makanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam dan suasana canggung.

Beberapa menit itu berlangsung dan Kai tidak tahan dengan atmosfer yang terbentuk di sana. Memang biasanya mereka makan dalam diam, tapi kali ini entah mengapa ia merasa terganggu karenanya. Kyungsoo di depannya sama sekali tidak peduli, ia makan dengan lahap dan tenang seperti biasanya—Kai mencuri beberapa pandang untuk mengamatinya. Beberapa kali ia berdehem dan menghela napasnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggunggannya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Pada akhirnya pun mereka hanya seperti itu hingga Kai berangkat bekerja—lebih awal dikarenakan ia ada rapat. Sungguh baru kali ini Kai merasa ingin berterima kasih kepada perkerjaannya itu karena telah menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya lambat-lambat namun menutupnya kembali ketika ia merasakan nyaman dan hangat di sekitar tubuhnya. Menyamankan posisi badannya untuk lebih merasakan kenyamanan itu, ia mendengar sebuah tawa kecil. "_Morning_, Hyung," sapa sebuah suara dan Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan 'Mhm' pendek, kembali bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya jika saja ia tidak langsung tersadar suara siapa itu tadi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Seakan seluruh darah mengalir ke kepalanya, Luhan merasa amat malu, ia melebarkan matanya dan Sehun tertawa kecil melihat merahnya wajah dan reaksi pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung," sapanya kemudian, mengulangi ucapannya tadi.

Membulatkan mata seolah ia baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa yang di hadapannya ini adalah Sehun, Luhan langsung berbalik memunggunginya dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut, meringkukkan tubuhnya dan beringsut menjauh dari tubuh di belakangnya. Kembali didengarnya suara tawa Sehun sebelum kemudian ia merasakan bahwa pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menepuk punggungnya pelan dan Luhan menegang di dalam sana. Sehun masih menertawainya dan Luhan mengumpat dalam selimut itu.

**.**

Luhan mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia mengira-ira apa yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum kemudian suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Bangunlah, Hyung dan segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan selagi kau pergi mandi. Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Apa _sandwich_ cukup? Maaf aku harus berangkat lebih awal—"

"Tidak usah!" Luhan memotong dengan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam selimut dan menghadap Sehun yang berada di depan almari mereka, tengah mengenakan kemejanya. Sehun memandangnya aneh, antara kaget dan bingung—juga perasaan bersalah?

"Ma-maksudku biar aku saja yang membuatkanmu sarapan." Dengan gugup Luhan segera turun dari kasur, mengedarkan pandangan ke mana saja kecuali pada suaminya. "Kau siapkan saja barang-barangmu, aku akan sesegera mungkin membuatkan sarapan untukmu," lanjutnya dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar kamar.

Sampai di dapur Luhan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, beberapa potong _sandwich_ dan segelas susu, dan tak lebih dari sepuluh menit Sehun telah turun dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu. Luhan membawa sarapan mereka ke meja sedang Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengambil sepotong yang disajikan untuknya. Luhan duduk di depannya dengan gugup sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan berbicara, sekadar mengobrol menutupi kecanggungannya.

"U-uhm.. jadi, pukul berapa kau akan berangkat ke Jeju?" Luhan memulai sambil menggigit _sandwich_ di tangannya, mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang berada di depannya dengan wajah datar namun cukup serius.

Menelan makanan dalam mulutnya, Sehun berhenti sebentar, "Mungkin sekitar pukul tiga sore. Aku tidak terlalu yakin meeting kali ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya."

"Eoh? Mengapa?"

"Kali ini kami akan berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutan kami. Mungkin jika tidak ada Kai, perundingan ini tidak ada, dan tentu saja perusahaanmu akan langsung dinyatakan bangkrut. Yah, semoga saja Kai berhasil membujuk mereka untuk tetap menginvestasikan saham mereka di sini." Sehun mengambil susu di sebelah kanannya dan meminumnya sedang Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya namun ia tahu ini adalah masalah perusahannya.

Keheningan merambat di ruang itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan sarapan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, tentang ciuman yang semalam—"

"Oh, apa kau sudah selesai? Bukankah kau harus berangkat lebih pagi?" Luhan, untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini, memotong perkataan yang hendak Sehun lontarkan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa gelas serta piringnya yang telah kosong ke dalam basin tempat mencuci piring. Sempat memandang suaminya sebentar yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, karena tingkahnya mungkin.

Luhan hanya terlalu malu mengingat tingkah nekatnya semalam dan membicarakan itu di pagi hari seperti ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa Sehun tidak paham akan keadaannya itu? Lagipula mereka tidak seakrab itu sebelumnya dan Luhan juga tidak pernah memikirkan Sehun dalam hal sensual, jadi ini adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Sehun seharusnya juga paham akan hal itu, bukan? Sehun lebih dewasa darinya dalam hal ini, jadi harusnya ia lebih paham.

Sibuk dengan piring dan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah berada di belakangnya, mengamati dirinya yang sedang komat-kamit merutuki kebodohan dan kenekatannya semalam. Hingga sebuah lengan menyentuh—lebih tepatnya memegang—pinggiran pinggulnya, cukup untuk membuat Luhan tersentak dan menjatuhkan piring yang masih bersabun itu di sana—untung ngga pecah ya, kalau pecah ngga jadi deh acara romantis-romantisannya. #abaikan

"Aku tidak akan membahasnya jika kau memang tidak ingin kita membahasnya," lirih Sehun. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan dan sedikit memaksanya untuk tetap menghadap ke depan.

Ada rasa aneh dalam dada Luhan ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata 'kita'.

"Hanya untuk klarifikasi saja, aku tidak membencimu karena hal itu. Aku bahkan berterima kasih karena kau telah melakukannya. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," lanjutnya. Luhan tetap bergeming di sana, tetap diam dan mendengarkan dengan penuh kesiagaan. Jantungnya serasa dipacu cukup cepat hingga rasanya ia bisa mendengar tiap detakan organ dalam tubuhnya itu.

Beberapa menit kembali terlewatkan dengan keterdiaman dan entah dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, kuat sekali, Luhan benar-benar merasa ingin menangis. Berlebihan memang, namun ia—tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya—merasa bahwa ada makna tersirat dalam perkataan Sehun barusan—entah itu apa. Atau itu hanya pikirannya saja? Yang jelas ia tahu bahwa mungkin dalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit telah tumbuh rasa sukanya pada lelaki di belakangnya itu. Hal wajar, bukan? Mengingat bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami-'istri' dan—sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Ah, bahkan rasanya sudah lama sekali ia mengenal pemuda tersebut walau kenyatannya itu hanya beberapa minggu.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Luhan—kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini melekat pada pemuda itu— dan meninggalkannya di sana dengan piring dan gelas yang telah kosong.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dalam sebuah gedung yang menjulang cukup tinggi di bagian kota Seoul itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan tengah memandangi sebuah foto dengan dirinya dan seorang pemuda kurus di dalamnya. Rambut pemuda itu dicat putih salju menyesuaikan dengan warna kulitnya, mereka berdua saling berangkulan, kedua pemuda itu tersenyum menghadap kamera sehingga membuat mata mereka menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan fokusnya pada foto itu buyar. Ia mempersilakan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu, yang diyakini adalah asistennya, dan seorang wanita berparas cantik muncul dari baliknya.

"Rapat Anda mulai pukul sembilan, Pak," ujar wanita itu sesampainya di depan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bosnya tersebut. Bosnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Saya telah menyiapkan semua informasi tentang perusahaan itu dan perusahaan yang akan mengambil alih saham mereka. Lalu saya juga telah mengumpulkan _hal-hal_ yang Anda tugaskan pada saya," ujarnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan _hal_ itu?" tanya bosnya, langsung menampakkan wajah tertariknya. Wanita itu segera membuka dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya dan memberikan sebendel dokumen yang diminta itu pada sang bos. Pemuda tersebut menerima laporannya dan membaca sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kabar itu ternyata benar," gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, Pak?" sang asisten menanggapi, meminta bosnya untuk mengulangi komentar atau apapun itu yang barusan digumamkannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen di depannya. "Ah, tidak. Kau bekerja dengan baik, Yoona-ssi. Segera siapkan yang perlu kita bawa untuk rapat ini," katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada wanita di depannya. Asisten itu mengangguk dan segera melenggang keluar ruangan sang bos dengan tidak meninggalkan sikap hormat pada atasannya itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, pemuda itu kembali membuka laporan yang didapatnya. Membaca di bagian sini dan sana dengan sekilas dan cepat.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah. Kau benar-benar menjadi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, Hunnie."

**TBC**

**A/N: Ini adalah hari terakhir kami liburan, jadi untuk next chapter akan di update hari Sabtu/Minggu besok. Terima kasih kepada kalian (lilYJaehuan, Yg menantimu, Everydayhunhan, Anjani432, Izu hn, sayhoon) yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview dan memberikan kami semangat. Semangat juga untuk kalian, guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 8 of -**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Chanbaek, KrisTao, KaiSoo, Others**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Luhan terduduk di sofa ruang tengah di rumahnya dengan penerangan yang cukup remang. Lampu ruang tamu dan dapur telah dimatikan, ini sudah cukup larut. Layar televisi di depannya tengah menampilkan film Thunder yang dibintangi oleh Wu Yifan, aktor China favoritnya, dengan volume lirih. Ah... rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada Sehun. Walau pada hari-hari biasa juga hanya dia yang menonton televisi sedangkan Sehun di seberang ruangan sana berkutat dengan laptopnya, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa sendirian seperti sekarang. Kali ini, ia baru menyadari bahwa rumah yang mereka tinggali selama ini terlalu besar untuk dihuni oleh hanya dua orang saja. Sangat sepi. Sendiri.

Diposisikan badannya itu menjadi tiduran di sofa sana. Meski Wu Yifan adalah aktor favorit Luhan, ternyata itutidak cukup untuk mencuri perhatiannya, terbukti karena sekarang ini Luhan tengah memandangi tempat di mana Sehun biasa menemaninya dari kejauhan. Sebuah napas dihela dan ia menyambar ponsel yang berada di sampingya.

**_To: Sehun_**

_Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah sampai?_

Cukup lama ia menunggu dalam keheningan malam hingga kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan sebuah pesan baru tertera di layar ponsel itu.

**_From: Sehun_**

_Aku telah sampai satu jam yang lalu. Maaf belum sempat mengabarimu. Teleponlah Tao untuk menemanimu, Hyung._

**_To: Sehun_**

_Oh, begitu. Aku akan meneleponnya besok._

**_From: Sehun_**

_Dia tidak akan terganggu, Hyung. Teleponlah sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sendirian._

**_To: Sehun_**

_Baiklah akan segera aku telepon. Segeralah istirahat, kau pasti lelah._

**_From: Sehun_**

_Kau juga harus segera tidur, Hyung._

**_To: Sehun_**

_Aku mengerti._

Setelah menekan tombol "Send" ia segera berjalan menuju telepon rumah di dekat tangga lantai dua. Ditekannya nomor rumah keluarga Wu itu. Mendengarkan dering telepon beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara dari seberang menyapanya, terdengar berat dan malas. "_Halo_," katanya.

"Halo, Tao?" tanya Luhan dan ia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

"_Ah, Gege! Aku menunggumu meneleponku, kau tahu? Apa aku harus ke sana sekarang?_" tanya suara di seberang. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin Sehun sudah memberitahu Tao bahwa ia butuh teman, pikirnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara berat Kris yang menanyakan siapa yang tengah menelepon kekasihnya itu malam-malam begini.

"Oh, tidak perlu jika kau tidak bisa. Maaf aku mengganggumu dan Kris."

"_Aku akan segera ke sana sekarang!_" seru suara di seberang. Sebelum ia menjawab, sambungan telah diputus namun ia masih dapat mendengar Tao menyerukan '_Get off!_' dan suara erangan Kris. Ia memandangi gagang telepon yang dipegang sebelum meletakkannya kembali dengan sebuah helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya mendengar suara bel dan ia langsung bergegas membukakan pintu. Nampaklah Tao di sana tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Lelaki itu langsung masuk sebelum Luhan mempersilakan namun Luhan tidak peduli karena itu hal yang biasa dan ia segera mengekor Tao yang berjalan memimpin menuju ruang tengah.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Tao yang langsung mengambil posisi senyaman dan seenak mungkin di sofa. Cukup ada waktu bagi hening mengisi ruang itu sebelum Luhan akhirnya menawarkan minuman untuk Tao yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kau membebaniku, Ge. Lagipula aku melakukan ini tidak secara gratis, Sehun berjanji akan membelikanku es krim jika aku mau menemanimu kapanpun kau butuhkan, " Tao bicara ketika ia dan Luhan tengah terlarut dalam program yang mereka tonton. Dari sudut matanya melihat keraguan Luhan sebab mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Tapi meskipun dia tidak menyogokku aku tetap akan menemanimu, kok. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seperti itu," lanjutnya, menatap Luhan yang memandangnya dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Tao." Tao melebarkan senyumannya dan mereka kembali larut dalam acara televisi di sana.

"Gege, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Tao beberapa saat kemudian. Wajahnya memandang khawatir kepada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya sebentar dan menggangguk memperbolehkan.

"Apakah kau dan Sehun mencintai satu sama lain?" Tao bertanya pelan. Ada nada khawatir di sana, mungkin saja pertanyaan tersebut tidak seharusnya ia ajukan, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pasangan itu.

Luhan tertawa canggung, tapi melihat bahwa Tao menatapnya dengan penuh harap menanti setiap jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Luhan menjawab dengan lirih, "Mungkin iya." Matanya tidak memandang pada sosok Tao di sana namun menerawang jauh ke atas.

Tao langsung memeluknya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Aku yakin Sehun di sana pasti sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. "Kau tahu, waktu dulu Sehun datang ke rumahku, kukira dia tukang susu makanya waktu itu aku langsung menyemprotnya karena terlambat mengantarkan susu," lanjut Tao.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, cukup merasa penasaran. Diposisikan duduknya kini menghadap Tao untuk bisa menyimak cerita pemuda itu dengan lebih nyaman.

"Yah habisnya, pakaiannya waktu itu formal sekali. Menggunakan kemeja dan dasi, bagus sih, tapi parahnya dia masih menggunakan sandal jepit, Ge! Aku selalu mem-_bully-_nya setelah itu, kekeke."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Sehun..." lirih Luhan. Menelengkan kepalanya, Tao menampakkan wajah imutnya. "Benarkah? Aku yakin dia pasti malu padamu kalau sampai ketahuan, kekeke," jawab Tao. Luhan mengangguki sambil ikut tersenyum membayangkan Sehun dimarahi tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

"Gege, waktu dulu itu, saat aku ingin bermain ke rumahmu tapi tidak jadi karena hujan, kulihat ada beberapa orang datang berkunjung. Apa mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya Tao kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Eum. Tapi ada juga temannya Sehun, yang paling tinggi seperti tiang itu. Lalu ternyata salah satu dari mereka juga adalah kawan lama Sehun."

"Hmm... Apa mereka tinggal di kota ini?"

"Selain Xiumin hyung yang kabarnya pulang ke Beijing, setauku semuanya ada di sini," jawab Luhan sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman di sana.

"Waah. Ada yang dari China juga?"

"Bukan. Xiumin hyung orang Korea, ia lahir di Korea dan hanya tinggal di sana sejak ia kecil lalu pindah saat masuk _high school_. Makanya sewaktu aku pindah kemari saat masuk universitas aku langsung meminta bantuannya," jawab Luhan panjang lebar. Diletakkan beberapa snack dan dua buah soda di depan Tao dan satu dibawanya.

"Begitu.. Hm.. Bagaimana jika besok kau mengundang mereka untuk menginap di sini? Pasti akan asyik sekali, Ge! Kita adakan _pajama's party_, bagaimana?" usul Tao menggebu. Ia lalu mengambil dan membuka kaleng sodanya lalu meneguknya sedikit.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku setuju," jawabnya setelah snack dalam mulutnya itu habis. Mereka berdua kemudian saling mengobrol seru. Saking asyiknya hingga Luhan sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah pesan dari Sehun telah masuk ke inbox-nya dan seseorang di kediaman Wu yang tengah berusaha untuk tidur menggeram frustasi, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya sebab rencananya untuk mengapa-apakan pemuda peach yang menemani Luhan itu gagal.

* * *

Yoona memundurkan punggungnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk terus-menerus sejak siang tadi di ruangannya itu. Bosnya yang ia kagumi ketampanannya itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing kali ini. Lihat saja tumpukan informasi yang telah ia dapatkan harus ia teliti ulang kebenarannya. Untung saja ia memang orang yang sabar dan cukup _workaholic,_ sehingga ia mau-mau saja mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan bosnya itu.

Hanya saja ia heran kali ini. Bosnya itu sangat tertarik dengan perusahaan yang sedang ia teliti. Ia bukan hanya bekerja dengan bosnya itu setahun-dua tahun, tapi sudah lebih dari setengah dekade. Ia tahu ketika bosnya tertarik dengan sebuah perusahaan, entah untuk dikalahkan atau dijadikan sebagai _afiliates_, pemuda itu akan menugaskannya untuk meneliti perusahaan itu. Namun, anehnya untuk perusahaan yang kali ini ia tangani, bosnya juga menyuruhnya untuk mengecek perusahaan yang akan bergabung dengan perusahaan itu, juga salah satu petingginya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Ice God bernama Oh Sehun dengan sedetail-detailnya.

Memang sih ia tahu bosnya itu menyukai sesama jenis, juga telah beberapa kali berpacaran dengan petinggi perusahaan yang dibilang cukup menarik. Namun, itu semua hanya bertahan beberapa bulan atau bahkan minggu. Sedikit tahu, karena Yoona adalah orang yang ingin tahu dan bosnya memang tidak segan untuk bercerita dengannya jika ia bertanya, alasan bosnya itu tidak pernah bisa lama dengan mereka karena beliau merasa ada yang kurang dari mereka. Entah itu apa Yoona tidak pernah bertanya.

Ia pertama kali berpikir mungkin ini adalah siasat baru bosnya agar dua perusahaan itu bisa ia kuasai, namun melihat betapa sangat tertariknya bosnya itu terhadap setiap informasi yang ia berikan tentang Oh Sehun dan senyum yang terkembang setiap bosnya melihat foto Oh Sehun yang diberikannya itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ini masih terlalu awal rasanya.

Ia masih merenggangkan ototnya ketika pintu ruangan bosnya terbuka dan sosok pemuda gagah nan tampan yang ia kerap panggil Fishy jika bukan jam kerja seperti sekarang keluar dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup rapi. Kemejanya dikeluarkan dengan satu kancing bawah terlepas dan satu kancing paling atas dibuka, dasinya menggantung di leher dengan longgar dan lengan kemejanya disingsingkan hingga siku. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku capek sekali kau tahu, mataku panas memelototi komputer seharian," suaranya terasa lelah sekali. Yoona menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau bekerja terlalu berlebihan, Fishy~" jawabnya. Yang dipanggil tertawa semu, mendekati meja asisten pribadi sekaligus temannya itu.

"Aku ingin coklat," katanya kemudian. Yoona refleks berdiri untuk menyediakan apa yang bosnya inginkan, namun sebelum sempat melangkah, bosnya telah memotong, "Maksudku, aku ingin minum coklat di luar. Sekalian refreshing dari seluruh laporan itu," ujarnya. Ia memandang asistennya dengan harap.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan penelitianku yang kau limpahkan padaku itu, Bos, tapi jika kau memaksa mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu," ucapnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu, Yoon, tapi aku sangat berharap kau mengatakan iya," balasnya dengan sebuah cengiran. Yoona dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian mengangguk dan setelah membereskan meja masing-masing, mereka segera melaju ke kedai coklat yang biasanya mereka kunjungi.

**.**

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya menurutku ini masih terlalu awal, tapi aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran ini sejak lama," kata Yoona sambil menyesap frappucino miliknya.

"Hm? Kau memang selalu ingin tahu seperti biasanya, ya. Bertanyalah jika kau sebegitu ingin tahunya," jawab Donghae.

"Kau dulu ada hubungan apa dengan Oh Sehun itu? Aku tau kau bukan hanya berusaha ingin mendekatinya demi perusahaan itu," Yoona bertanya pelan, ditatapnya Donghae dengan penuh harap agar pemuda itu mau menjawabnya.

Tertawa kecil sekilas, Donghae balik menatapnya, "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Yoona memutar bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah, Hae. Aku sudah bekerja denganmu cukup lama dan aku tahu jika kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu demi keuntungan perusahaanmu itu hanyalah sebuah siasat, tapi aku tahu ada yang berbeda denganmu sejak kau tahu Oh Sehun ada di perusahaan itu. Kau juga tahu aku ini sangat teliti dan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mataku itu 'tajam' terhadap sesuatu. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau mengaku sih ya sudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja kau tahu aku akan bertindak mencurigaimu terus menerus, bukan?"

Mendengar jawaban panjang lebar asistennya itu, Donghae tertawa. "Haha... Yeah, sepertinya aku memang harus menjawabnya atau kau akan membunuhku dengan tatapan curiga darimu itu."

Yoona tersenyum lebar merasa menang.

"Well.. aku menyukainya," ujar Donghae singkat.

Yoona masih terdiam menunggu Donghae melanjutkan penjelasannya, tapi beberapa detik berlalu dan Donghae hanya menatapnya tak berkata lagi.

"Hanya seperti itu?" Yoona menyuarakan pikirannya dan Donghae mengangguk, membuatnya melempar tatapan membunuh untuk pemuda itu. Kembali Donghae tertawa, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan lama.

"Aku serius, Fishy sayang," ucapnya dengan wajah malas. Diaduk-aduk dengan malas pula frappucinonya. Donghae masih tertawa dan Yoona meninju lengannya cukup keras hingga pemuda itu berhenti.

Ia memandang cukup lama gadis yang kini tengah sibuk dengan coklatnya itu. Asistennya ini benar-benar orang yang 'tajam'. Ia benar beruntung bisa mengenal gadis itu, namun kadang ia juga merasa menyesal karena telah mengangkatnya sebagai asisten pribadinya sebab Yoona pasti tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya. Bukannya ia tak mau dicampuri urusannya jika itu berkaitan dengan bisnis perusahaan, itu malah membantunya. Hanya saja kadang Donghae merasa ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal-hal pribadinya dengan sembarang orang, meskipun Yoona dapat memberinya saran untuk beberapa hal dan itu berhasil, tapi kalau untuk urusan hatinya seperti ini—dengan Oh Sehun tentu saja—ia tidak mau dicampuri.

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu jika aku sudah siap dan jika saat itu tiba, kau benar-benar harus mempersiapkan otakmu itu untukku, Yoon," mendadak suara Donghae terdengar amat serius di telinga Yoona hingga perempuan itu menatap Donghae dengan heran namun ia tetap mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan bosnya itu.

Ia memang bukan orang yang selalu mengiyakan apa yang bosnya suruh, namun entah mengapa untuk perintah atau permintaan Donghae, rasa-rasanya Yoona tidak bisa mengatakan tidak—walau ia juga pernah beberapa kali menolak apa yang diminta atasannya itu—dan kali ini ia merasa jika apa yang akan terjadi nanti adalah suatu hal yang sangat menarik untuk ia ketahui. Ia merasa seolah kejadian besar seperti dalam opera-opera sabun yang ditontonnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan, entah yang mana, tapi ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk terlibat di dalamnya meski tidak secara langsung.

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya dan dengan sigap irisnya beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Diliriknya jam dinding di atas televisi telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia menggeliat sebentar untuk menempatkan kembali otot-ototnya. Uh.. rasanya pegal sekali tidur di sofa dengan posisi setengah duduk begitu. Saking asyiknya bercerita dengan Tao, mereka tertidur di ruang tengah tersebut dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Tao di sofa yang lain masih tengkurap dengan nyamannya di sana, dengkuran halus terdengar dari pemuda itu.

Merasa tidak bisa tidur kembali—tentu saja ia akan memilih untuk tidur dari pada menghabiskan waktu sendirian, jika tidak ada Tao tentunya—Luhan segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia pikir masih pagi untuk mandi. Toh ia juga tidak akan kemana-mana dan ia tidak perlu terlihat rapi di mata Tao, bukan? Meski begitu, Luhan tetap membersihkan wajahnya dan menggosok gigi serta menyisir rambutnya.

Setelahnya, ia kembali ke bawah. Rencanaya ia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Tao—meski ia tahu kemampuannya sangat tidak bisa dikata pas-pasan, apalagi Tao lebih mahir darinya jadi ia agak sedikit tidak enak juga—namun urung karena Tao ternyata telah berada di dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan-bahan yang ia beli seminggu lalu dengan Sehun.

Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ketika mendapati Luhan tengah berjalan menujunya.

"Selamat pagi, Gege!" sapanya riang. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum membalasnya, "Selamat pagi, Tao. Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, maaf aku langsung masuk dapurmu, hehe. Aku mau memasak sesuatu untukmu, kau tidak keberatan, kan? Sekalian untuk Kris, hehe," katanya malu-malu tanpa malu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak untukku, Tao."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ge. Lagipula aku terbangun sesaat setelah kau bangun dan tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku memasak saja. Kau kan biasanya yang memasak untuk Sehun setiap pagi, jadi kali ini biarkan aku yang memasak untukmu," jelas Tao. Sebuah pisau ditangannya memotong bahan-bahan di sana dengan cekatan sembari menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan Luhan, sesekali bertanya pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu—kebanyakan tentang resep-resep yang ia berikan pada Luhan dan sedikit kehidupan seksnya dengan Kris, _well_, Tao bukanlah orang tertutup dalam urusan seperti itu dan Luhan sepertinya memang harus dijejali dengan cerita macam itu.

Setelah tak berapa lama mereka habiskan waktu untuk memasak bersama—meski Luhan hanya membantu angkat-angkat piring dan membuang sampah-sampahnya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah bekerja—dan sedikit gosip sebelum memakan sarapannya, Tao bergegas pamit karena takut Kris sudah berada pada ambang batasnya. Ia tahu ia meninggalkan Kris semalam tidak dalam keadaan _normal_, juga pasti laki-laki itu sekarang sangatlah lapar. Untung saja ini hari Sabtu dan Kris tidak masuk kerja di akhir pekan, jadi dia mungkin akan menebus kesalahannya semalam.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tao—Tao juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Luhan, maksudnya untuk makanan gratisnya—dan maaf karena ia harus merepotkan panda itu sekali lagi juga beberapa hari ke depan, Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Mengecek ponselnya, ia mengerut ada sepuluh pesan masuk dalam inboxnya, tujuh pesan khawatir dari Oh Sehun dan tiga pesan dari kerabatnya yang lain. Meski begitu, hatinya membuncah ingin melompat dari tempatnya mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencemaskannya. Segera ia mengetikkan balasannya, mengatakan pada suaminya itu untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya dan tidak perlu khawatir karena ia baik-baik saja dan Tao menemaninya seperti apa yang diingikan pria itu. Tidak sampai semenit ponselnya kembali bergetar. Balasan dari Oh Sehun dan senyumnya merekah lebar saat ia membaca pesan itu.

* * *

Sehun's diary:  
Sejujurnya, aku sangat benci keadaan seperti ini.  
tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
aku mungkin telah gila dibuatnya.  
ah ya, aku melihat seseorang kemarin dalam perjalananku kemari.  
tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja..

**TBC GUYS**

**A/N: OMG We're so sorry guys we can't update this chapter last week, things happened and we barely have time to open this site again!  
****Anyways, ini adalah chapter terakhir yang kami punya dari cerita lama. Chapter berikutnya akan kami usahakan untuk update secepatnya.  
Dan untuk chapter-chapter baru berikutnya akan di update setiap 2 minggu sekali, paling lama—kami juga harus menjalani kejamnya hidup, kan?  
Work is pilling up and school is so busy these days with so much homeworks TT. Jadi, mohon bersabar dan tetap dukung kami ya ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 9 of 16**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Masih terngiang dalam otaknya itu tentang pesan yang Sehun kirimkan padanya pagi empat hari yang lalu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bercerita pada Tao, tapi merasa bahwa ia sudah mengeksploitasi Panda itu dari Naga pemiliknya sejak Sehun menitipkannya pada pemuda itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Diraih kembali ponsel di sampingnya dan dipandangi pesan dari suaminya. Meski selama ini mereka terus berkirim pesan, tapi tetap saja pagi empat hari yang lalu itu menurutnya adalah yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah, ia menuju tempat di mana Sehun bekerja dan duduk di sana. Membungkukkan badan untuk tiduran di atas meja itu. Ah, masih ada satu hari lagi sebelum Sehun kembali. Rasanya ia sudah menunggu sangat lama. Ia tersentak ketika ponselnya dengan tiba-tiba bergetar dan nama Chanyeol muncul pada layar ponselnya.

"Halo," sapanya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Merasa sedikit heran mengapa teman Sehun meneleponnya siang-siang seperti ini_—_di samping kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak terlalu dekat_—_dan menelepon ke nomor ponsel, bukan ke telepon rumahnya.

_"Hyuuuuungg!"_ Suara cempreng yang diyakini milik Baekhyun tertangkap pendengarannya. _"Yha! Berikan pada__—__"_ Itu baru suara sang pemilik nomor. Ah, jadi begitu. Pantas saja.

_"Ssshhh! Aku sedang menelepon Luhan hyung!"_ Didengarnya Baekhyun berseru pada seseorang—atau mungkin beberapa orang yang ada di baliknya karena gaduh sekali di seberang sana.

_"Hyung! Hyung! Aku punya kabar gembira!"_ ujar Baekhyun menggebu. Rasanya terlalu bersemangat hingga Luhan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Namun begitu, ia tersenyum dan merasa penasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau kabarkan padaku dengan nomor Chanyeol, Baek?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit mengecilkan volume ponselnya.

_"Kau pasti tidak akan memercayai ini! Tapi mungkin kau juga tidak akan kaget sih mengingat kau sudah bersamanya sebulan lebih. Tapi mungkin juga kau akan kaget, tapi menurutku tidak sih, eh tapi mungkin iya__—__"_

Menggeleng, cukup tidak ingin mendengar celotehan Baekhyun di pagi hari, Luhan menyela, "Kau terlalu lama. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

_"Yah, mungkin kau juga sudah mengetahui tapi tidak apa deh__—__"_ Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan sekali lagi Luhan harus memotongnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun pagi-pagi seperti ini meskipun mood-nya sedang baik.

"Katakan langsung padaku, Baek, atau kumatikan," Luhan menjawab dengan tidak sabar. Beginilah Baekhyun jika mendapat sebuah kabar yang menurutnya sangat amat menarik untuk diumbar kepada siapapun.

_"Sehun baru saja mengirimi pesan pada Chanyeol, memintanya memberi saran untuk membeli kado untukmu, Hyung!_—_" _Sebelum Luhan menjawab, erangan Chanyeol kembali menyela dan kali ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan di mana mereka meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dengan setia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

_"Yha! Kenapa kau bilang padanya? Itu akan merusak seluruh rencananya. Aisshh!"_

_"Memangnya dia tidak boleh tau? Ujung-ujungnya juga dia tahu dan akan menerimanya kan?"_

_"Tapi kan__—__"_

_"Sama saja, _Giant_. Lagi pula Sehun juga tidak menyuruhmu merahasiakannya dari Luhan hyung, kok!"_ Baekhyun membela diri dan terdengar lagi olehnya Chanyeol mengalah, menyerukan '_Baiklah, sesukamu saja,'_ dengan tidak semangat. Luhan tertawa sejenak. Ia bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sumringah mendapati dirinya menang. _Well_, meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa membujuk Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet dan tidak bisa tutup mulut atas apapun yang menurutnya menarik untuk disiarkan, nyatanya Chanyeol tetap mencintainya. Luhan bisa melihat betapa si _Giant_ itu menyayangi Baekhyun, meskipun ia baru mengenal pemuda itu sejak acara pernikahannya. A/N_*_—

_"Dan kau tahu apa yang Chanyeol usulkan?"_ Lamunan Luhan tersadar kala Baekhyun kembali mengajaknya mengobrol dengan masih menggebu seperti sebelumnya. Ia kembali mengulum senyum, bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun yang meskipun cerewet dan kadang menyebalkan, namun bisa membuatnya tersenyum senang karena ulahnya.

"Hm? Apa itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga olehku?" tanya Luhan. Mendapati Baekhyun hingga dengan segera dan amat sangat riang memberitahu dirinya tentang sesuatu seperti ini, pasti ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Namun, Luhan tidak yakin jika itu adalah Sehun, meskipun Chanyeol mengusulkan sesuatu, tetap saja akan aneh untuk Sehun melakukan hal-hal aneh apapun yang sepasang sejoli itu usulkan, bagaimanapun Sehun adalah orang yang cukup serius.

"_Cincin! Yeaaay!_" seru Baekhyun kemudian. Luhan bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan Baekhyun dan protesan pasrah Chanyeol.

"Cincin? Tapi aku kan sudah punya, Baek," jawab Luhan. Diliriknya platinum sederhana yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu, ada inisial namanya dan nama Sehun di dalam lingkaran itu dan ukiran sederhana kecil di masing-masing sisi inisialnya. Sekilas tidak terlihat berharga ataupun mahal sama sekali, namun bagi Luhan itu adalah barang paling berharga dan mahal miliknya. Meski putih polos tapi maknanya sangat dalam, apalagi kini ia mulai menyadari betapa si pemberi juga merupakan orang penting dalam hidupnya.

"_Ah, iya! Ish dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa kau mengusulkan cincin jika mereka sudah menikah?! Dasar pabo kau!_" seru Baekhyun lebih kepada Chanyeol di sana daripada untuknya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Luhan rasa dia ngambek. Ah, lucu sekali mereka.

"_Hyung kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak peduli dengan itu semua, oke? Juga ketika Sehun memberimu cincin itu bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan terlalu senang dan jangan tunjukkan senyum mautmu itu!_" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa aku harus bersikap seperti itu?" Luhan menjawabi dengan iringan suara Chanyeol dari seberang, "_Kau terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka," _yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun.

"_Kau harus menuntut lebih padanya. Akui saja memang kau sudah menyukainya tapi kau belum tahu kan apa dia sudah menyukaimu atau belum jadi kau harus mengujinya._" Baekhyun menyerocos.

Eh?

Apa?

Tunggu.

Seingatnya ia memang telah menyukai pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun bahwa ia telah menyukainya bukan? Ia bahkan tidak berkata pada Tao bahwa ia menyukai suaminya itu.

"_Jangan mengelak, Hyung, aku bisa melihatmu. Tentu saja karena dia adalah suamimu jadi itu hal yang wajar jika kau menyukainya._" Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannya. "_Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlihat sangat senang dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu bahwa ia membelikanmu kado. Jam makan siangku sudah selesai, aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa besok malam, Hyung!_" Dengan itupun Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, bahkan Luhan belum sempat menanggapi saran yang diberikan untuknya.

Oh, sudahlah. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulum senyum bahagia mengingat kabar barusan. Jika benar Sehun akan memberinya kado dari perjalanan bisnisnya—terlebih jika itu adalah cincin seperti yang Chanyeol usulkan—ia mungkin tidak bisa bersikap seperti yang Baekhyun sarankan padanya, yah tapi ia memang harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Luhan berdiri dan segera menuju dapur, moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Semoga Sehun cepat pulang, batinnya.

* * *

Sehun melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasinya begitu ia memasuki kamar hotel yang dipesankan perusahaan untuknya. Masih satu hari lagi ia harus berada di sini. Sejujurnya ia tidak merasa terlalu lelah, hanya saja ada suatu rasa di mana ketika ia sedang mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari semua dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya, ia teringat rumahnya. Ya, rumahnya bersama Luhan. Ia merindukan suasana kompleks rumahnya yang tenang itu. Atau mungkin juga ada sebersit rasa rindu terhadap pemuda yang menjadi 'istri'nya itu.

Sehun menghela napasnya sembari merebahkan diri di kasur hotel yang begitu empuk. Ini baru pukul dua siang, dan harusnya ia pergi untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu karena nanti malam ia pasti tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk makan. Sebenarnya jika dipikir lagi, rapat dengan para pemegang saham ini tidak terlalu banyak memakan waktu. Namun, karena kali ini yang dibahas bukan hanya perusahaannya, tapi juga perusahaan Luhan hal ini menjadi lebih rumit. Maksudnya, kenapa ayahnya lebih memilih untuk menutup dan menggabungkan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Luhan yang sedang dalam masa kritis itu? Bukannya ia berpikir untuk membiarkan perusahaan Luhan bangkrut atau bagaimana, tapi kalau dipikir lagi bukankah lebih cepat dan lebih mudah untuk menggabungkan perusahaan Luhan ke perusahaan milik mereka? Tapi ayahnya malah berpikir sebaliknya. Dan lihatlah kini sudah berapa persen saham perusahaan mereka turun begitu saja, meski tidak terlalu besar, sih.

Ia mungkin akan jatuh tertidur jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya, itu adalah nomor baru yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang sana.

"Saya Im Yoona dari perusahaan SJM Ent. Apakah benar ini nomor Tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya perempuan itu. Sehun membenarkan posisinya dan memasang suara bisnisnya saat itu juga.

"Ya benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Direktur kami ingin bertemu dengan Anda malam ini berhubung beliau tidak bisa datang pada rapat Anda sebelumnya. Sekiranya Anda punya waktu?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Tempat dan waktu akan saya kirimkan secepatnya jika Anda tidak keberatan?"

"Ya, saya tunggu."

"Baik, Pak." Dengan itu panggilan terputus.

Sehun mengingat lagi rapat tadi pagi. SJM Ent adalah salah satu perusahaan yang cukup besar di industri hiburan dan mereka adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan Luhan. Sehun pikir perusahaan besar seperti itu tidak akan tertarik untuk mempertahankan sahamnya melihat perusahaan Luhan yang benar-benar sangat kritis itu. Ia mengambil tas kerja miliknya dan mengecek kembali dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya saat rapat tadi. Dirasanya untuk kembali meninjau dan menambahkan beberapa materi untuk meyakinkan direktur perusahaan itu. Sehun membuka laptop dan kembali dalam mode bekerjanya, mengabaikan deringan telepon dari Chanyeol.

**.**

Sehun tengah menunggu di restoran yang dipesankan untuknya dan direktur SJM Ent bertemu. Ia merasa sedikit gugup mengingat ini adalah satu perusahaan besar yang dulu juga pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan. Tentunya mereka pasti juga sudah mencari informasi tentang masalah perusahaan Luhan itu.

Ia membenarkan letak dasinya beberapa kali dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tasnya sebelum kemudian pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan sosok direktur SJM Ent yang dinanti Sehun itu tersenyum padanya. Sehun tertegun sejenak untuk kemudian berdiri dengan tergesa.

"Donghae Hyung?" Suaranya terdengar begitu terkejut. Direktur SJM Ent itu berjalan menujunya dan memeluknya. "Sehun-ah!" Ia tersenyum lebar, tampak sekali kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Sehun masih terkejut, tapi tetap membalas pelukannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia mengenal akrab direktur dari perusahaan hiburan itu.

"Donghae hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun ketika Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae masih tersenyum dengan lebar, membiarkan Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya. "Ya, kau tahu, ini dan itu. Hahaha," jawab Donghae, mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan menceritakan kisahku, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus membicarakan perusahaanmu itu dahulu," ujar Donghae kemudian. Sehun pun segera mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah disiapkannya.

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan itu adalah kau, Hun," Donghae memulai obrolan bebas mereka seketika rapat pribadi dengan Sehun telah selesai. Sehun mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa direktur dari perusahaan SJM Ent yang terkenal itu adalah kau, Hyung."

"Jujur saja, aku melakukan beberapa pengecekan terkait perusahaan ini dan kurasa ada seseorang di dalam perusahaan yang menyebabkan masalah itu. Pertamanya aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan ini, tapi untungnya Yoona sangat keras kepala, sehingga aku akhirnya juga ikut memperhatikan masalah yang ada. Tak kusangka ternyata kau juga menjadi salah satu pewaris perusahaan itu." Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia mengisi gelas wine-nya yang sudah habis. Menawarkannya pada Sehun, namun ditolaknya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Menyesap wine, Donghae melirik pada Sehun dari sudut gelasnya dan diiyakan oleh Sehun. "Apa kau benar-benar menikah dengan putra pewaris perusahaan itu?" Tak ayal pertanyaan itu cukup mengagetkan Sehun. Sejujurnya Sehun bisa saja langsung mengatakan kebenarannya, tapi ia menimbang, sejarahnya dulu dengan Donghae terkait masalah hubungan sesama jenis tidak cukup baik.

Sehun memang terkenal sebagai salah satu murid tertampan dan cukup cerdas di sekolahnya dulu. Ia masih kelas satu SMP ketika Donghae pindah ke sekolahnya. Jelas itu menjadi berita besar karena Donghae pindah dari Taiwan dan masuk ke kelas 3 SMA saat semester dua mulai. Mereka berdua menjadi dua murid paling terkenal se-sekolah itu, tak ayal membuat mereka sering dipanggil guru untuk berbagai acara. Di salah satu kesempatan itu lah keduanya bertemu dan Donghae, yang menyadari bahwa seksual orientasinya menyimpang, langsung tertarik dengan Sehun. Mereka menjadi teman dan tak lama langsung akrab begitu saja. Pada kelulusan Sehun dari SMA yang juga bertepatan dengan kelulusan Donghae di universitas, Donghae datang ke sekolahan itu untuk mengucapinya selamat. Itu kembali menjadi berita besar lagi. Hingga saat Sehun memasuki tahun kuliahnya yang pertama, Donghae memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sehun tentu saja kaget. Ia tidak menolak, juga tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap pernyataan Donghae itu. Tapi, hal itu membuat Donghae merasa ia ditolak dan menjauh dari Sehun. Setahun berlalu tanpa mereka saling berkomunikasi. Sehun ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang renggang, ia datang ke rumah Donghae, sayangnya keluarga Donghae sudah pindah kembali ke Taiwan hingga akhirnya mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu atau berkomunikasi lagi.

Sehun kembali tersadar ketika Donghae memanggilnya lagi. Ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu.

"Hei, kau bisa berkata jujur padaku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa jika itu benar," kata Donghae, menyendok dessert yang disajikan di meja itu. Sehun dengan menundukkan matanya mengangguk pelan dan Donghae menyadarinya.

"Hyung, aku belum mengatakan ini padamu, aku minta maaf atas sikapku dahulu," ujar Sehun. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Sehun meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. "Kau dulu pernah menyatakan perasaanmu, tapi aku malah sama sekali tidak merespon-"

"Ah, soal itu. Aku sudah melupakannya sejak lama. Maksudku, aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengarnya, dan lagi kau juga bukan tipe seperti itu jadi kurasa itu adalah salahku," Donghae memotong ucapan Sehun. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengingat luka hatinya kala itu.

"Tidak, Hyung. Kau tidak salah," Sehun kembali akan berargumen ketika Donghae memegang tangannya yang berada di meja dan berkata, "Hei, itu sudah berlalu begitu lama dan aku juga sudah melupakannya, jadi kau tidak usah memikirkannya lagi."

Sehun mengangguk sambil menghela napas yang tidak disadarinya, rasanya beban bersalah kepada temannya itu sudah terangkat begitu saja. Donghae tersenyum, melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali menyendok dessert di depannya. "Jadi, bersedia bercerita bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengannya?" goda Donghae dan senyum malu kembali terlukis di wajah Sehun.

**TBC**

**A/N: Donghae dan Sehun di sini beda lima tahun, jadi Donghae seumuran dengan Kyuhyun, bossnya Kris. Kami masih bingung untuk memutuskan akan ada berapa bab hingga selesai, tapi untuk kerangka yang sudah kami rencakan akan memakan sedikitnya 14 hingga 16 bab. Tapi jika satu bab terlalu panjang atau terlalu pendek, mungkin bisa lebih sedikit atau lebih banyak.  
****Oh ya kami akan menulis dan tetap memasukkan dalam hitungan chapter spesial untuk KaiSoo dan ChanBaek. -Shii-  
Kurasa chapter depan akan mulai konfliknya, tapi tenang saja itu bukan konflik besar. Aku tidak suka konflik besar, aku hanya ingin mereka saling ber-lovey-dovey-ria dengan segala ke-fluffy-an hubungan mereka, lol.  
Well, nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya yang akan diupdate dwimingguan! ^^ -Cchi**

**OH YA TERIMA KASIH KEPADA KALIAN YANG MENYEMPATKAN MEREVIEW DAN MEMBERI KAMI SEMANGAT. MUMUMU GUYS ^3^**


	11. Chapter 10

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: 10 of 16**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Others**

**Rating: T+ GUYS**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC.**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sehun meski pagi tadi dalam SMS yang diterima Luhan pemuda itu akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Suasana kompleks sudah sangat sepi. Makanan yang dimasak Luhan dengan arahan dan resep dari Tao kini sudah dingin dan telah ia masukkan dalam lemari pendingin, meski ia juga belum sempat menyicipinya—seharusnya ia merasa lapar, tapi ia terlalu khawatir dengan keberadaan Sehun. Ia kembali membuka ponselnya untuk entah yang keberapa kali, tapi tetap saja tidak ada pesan masuk baru.

Luhan menghela napasnya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduk-tidurannya di sofa. Ia melirihkan volume televisi sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu-lampu di rumah itu dan kembali ke sofa. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada Sehun, ini sudah pesan kelimanya. Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu, tapi ia juga tidak sabar karena Sehun berkata akan tiba sore hari. Nyatanya hingga hampir tengah malam begini pemuda itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apakah ponselnya kehabisan baterai?

Luhan mengambil remote dan memencet nomor-nomor yang ada di benda itu secara acak. Acara televisi tidak ada yang menarik, bahkan drama yang diperankan Wu Yifan, aktor kesukaannya, itu juga tidak menarik perhatiannya malam ini. Luhan menghela napas dan berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon ponsel Sehun? Tapi sms pun tidak di balas, apakah telepon akan tersambung? Haruskah ia menunggu semalaman di depan televisi? Ataukah sebaiknya ia menyerah dan lebih baik tidur di dalam kamar? Sehun tentu memiliki kunci rumah mereka, jadi, meskipun ia tidur pun pemuda itu tetap akan bisa masuk. Tapi, untuk pilihan yang terakhir, Luhan sangat tidak menyukainya dan matanya masih terasa begitu segar.

Ia hendak mengetik pesan untuk suaminya lagi saat kemudian ia mendengar suara deru mobil mendekat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengintip dari jendela dan dapat ia lihat Sehun tengah membuka gerbang rumah mereka. Luhan buru-buru menghidupkan lampu rumah mereka lagi dan membukakan pintu ketika dilihatnya Sehun tengah memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Ia menunggu hingga pemuda itu turun.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun terlihat di pandangannya. Sehun dengan senyuman, membawa tas kantor, tas jinjing, dan jas di tangannya, "Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu. Apa kau sudah makan?" Ia menjawab dengan memberi pertanyaan juga.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Luhan berbohong, mengekor Sehun yang masuk dalam rumah setelah mengunci pintu.

Sehun langsung menuju ke meja kerja dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di sana. Ia melonggarkan dasi, melepaskan jam tangan, kemudian berbalik melihat Luhan yang berdiri di samping sofa menungguinya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" Sehun terkekeh. Ini seperti Luhan tengah menunggui majikannya pulang dari kantor dan menunggu untuk diberi perintah.

Luhan tergagap tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dengan segera berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku akan memanaskan masakan untukmu. Kau mau mandi dulu?" Ia sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam kulkas hingga tidak melihat Sehun menghampirinya, berdiri di sebelah kulkas.

"Hyung."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memandanginya dengan intens. "H-hm?" jawabnya gugup, menunggu pemuda itu untuk berbicara. Tapi Sehun hanya diam di sana. Luhan membalikkan badannya, merasa canggung dipandangi seperti itu dan jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, makanannya akan siap," katanya sambil menyalakan pemanas dan memasukkan beberapa masakannya.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan merasa jantungnya akan copot mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Se-Sehun?" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya ber-hm pelan sembari menyerukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, membuatnya melotot kaget, dan mungkin jantungnya benar-benar akan copot kali ini.

Sehun terdiam. Luhan terdiam.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak maupun berbicara. Meskipun kentara begitu jelas banyak pertanyaan yang dipikirkan Luhan, namun ia juga tidak berkata apapun, dan ia cukup menikmati momen itu. Sayangnya, ia harus bergerak ketika suara 'Ding' dari pemanas di depannya telah berbunyi, dapat ia rasakan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja di sana. Luhan segera menyajikan makanan yang telah siap lalu duduk di depan suaminya.

Sehun memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan Luhan yang memandanginya dengan pandangan seperti mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Ini membuat Sehun terkekeh lagi, merasa bahwa yang Luhan lakukan saat ini sangat lucu. "Makanlah sedikit bersamaku, tidak enak rasanya hanya aku sendiri yang makan," ujarnya kemudian. Luhan—yang sebelumnya memang belum makan—mengambil piringnya dengan menurut dan makan bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi, hanya untuk memperlama waktunya dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat rindu pada pemuda itu. Makan bersama seperti ini—meski sangat telat—mengingatkannya pada hari-hari di mana mereka masih awal-awal tinggal bersama.

"Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan sangat baik," Sehun mengatakannya dengan sebuah cengiran dan Luhan memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar itu. "Ah, aku bertemu dengan seniorku saat sekolah dulu, dan dia sekarang adalah seorang direktur utama perusahaan SJM Ent," lanjut Sehun. Luhan melebarkan bola matanya, terkejut, "SJM Ent? Bukankah itu perusahaan hiburan yang sangat besar?"

"Kau benar. Dan perusahaanmu sebelumnya juga telah bekerja sama dengan mereka, ini sangat menguntungkan bagi kalian, Hyung." Luhan hampir tersedak, "Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari ayahku? Kalau saja aku tahu aku pasti akan lebih giat mempelajari bisnis keluargaku dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan Wu Yifan!"

Sehun tertawa, "Hyung, mana mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak bekerja di perusahaan itu, haha." Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, "Setidaknya kesempatanku tidak nol persen, kan?" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mengulum senyum tak percaya, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan hari ini, entah kenapa.

Mereka selesai makan malam yang telat dan sudah berada di kamar, bersiap untuk istirahat. Luhan sudah berada di dalam selimutnya yang hangat, bermain dengan ponselnya memainkan _game online_ kesukaannya. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan _bathrobe_ sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dan melihat Luhan yang berbaring di sana. Ada sebersit rasa senang dalam dadanya menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan tidur sendirian, menyadari bahwa ia bisa memeluk 'istri'nya itu. Eh? Apa ia barusan memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum?

Sehun berdehem merasa malu sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju almari dan berganti dengan baju tidurnya lalu ikut menelusup ke dalam selimut. Luhan membelakanginya, masih setia bermain dengan _game_ ponselnya. Sehun ikut mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan-pesan yang masuk sebentar sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di meja nakas sampingnya. Ia mengamati punggung Luhan. Ah, rasa-rasanya ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Dan tanpa disadari tangannya sudah bergerak melingkari pinggang Luhan yang berada di depannya.

Luhan tersentak, hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ke wajahnya, saat lengan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya. Ia hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berani menoleh atau menanyakan apapun pada Sehun. Ditambah kemudian Sehun menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya, mengecupi leher belakangnya. Ia bergidik geli.

"Sehun-"

Pertanyaannya terpotong karena kini Sehun sedikit mengangkat badannya, menciumi perpotongan dagunya dan ketika bibir pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya, Luhan sudah tidak peduli di mana ia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Luhan merubah posisinya, merebahkan badannya dan Sehun dengan segera menindihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan Luhan melenguh menikmatinya. Napasnya terasa berat dan ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas saat kemudian Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung," kata Sehun sebelum kembali mencium Luhan. Ia kini tidak hanya mencium lembut bibir itu tapi juga melumatnya, memasukkan lidahnya membuat Luhan beberapa kali mendesah karenanya.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke dagu Luhan hingga ke lehernya. Menggigit beberapa tempat di sana, ia tidak sengaja mendesahkan nama suaminya itu.

_**A/N Aku tidak bisa membuat scene dengan POV Luhan guys, aku terlalu lemah untuk berada di posisinya TT_

Sehun menelusuri dagu Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Luhan mendesah tertahan dan ketika Luhan tidak sengaja memanggil namanya dalam desahannya itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bergairah. Rasanya ada suatu nafsu terpendam yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui. Ia kembali memagut bibir Luhan hingga bibir pemuda itu kelihatan memerah dan membengkak. Sehun melihat Luhan menutupkan matanya yang beberapa detik kemudian terbuka. Luhan dengan napas terengah, sangat menggoda di sana dengan bibirnya yang basah dan rona merah menghias pipinya.

Sehun memandang mata Luhan untuk beberapa detik, melihat ekspresi pemuda dibawahnya itu ternyata benar-benar membangkitkan gairah dalam jiwanya. Sehun dengan segera menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah bawah, menyibakkan piyama yang dikenakan Luhan dan langsung menyerang apa yang ada di depannya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Luhan terbenam di rambutnya.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama, Sehun kembali memagut bibir Luhan yang terbuka mencari tambahan oksigen. Tangannya bergerak cepat di bawah sana, menurunkan celana Luhan dan celananya sendiri. Ketika ia memegang milik Luhan dan itu terasa cukup keras, ia merasa lega, setidaknya bukan hanya miliknya yang keras. Ia mendengar Luhan mengerang ketika ia menggesekkan keduanya di dalam genggaman tangannya. Menemukan tempo yang nyaman, Sehun ingin menikmati perasaan baru ini.

Luhan di bawahnya sangat indah dengan mata sayu yang memandangnya dan bibir terbukanya yang mencari pasokan udara dengan sesekali mendesah seksi. Ketika lengan Luhan melingkar di lehernya, Sehun mendaratkan sebuah hisapan di leher Luhan.

"Sehun- a-aku.."

Sehun mendapatkan pesannya lalu menyerukkan wajahnya ke Leher Luhan, menghirup bau khas tubuh itu, tangannya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Napasnya semakin lama semakin memburu dan saat Luhan sedikit menjambak rambutnya, menegang dibawahnya dengan memanggil namanya, ia mengerang tertahan.

Sehun tidak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, meski sekarang sudah melambat, hingga ia benar-benar selesai. Dinaikkan kepalanya untuk kembali memagut Luhan yang masih tergagap mencari oksigen. Ia mengecup bibir itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengambil tisu yang entah sejak kapan ada di meja nakas mereka.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya setelah Sehun mengecupnya untuk kemudian dapat merasakan pemuda itu membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk membuka matanya dan melihat suaminya itu. Ya Tuhan.. apa yang barusan mereka lakukan? Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka ia bisa menegang karena pemuda itu! Luhan membuka mata dan yang dapat ia lihat pertama kali adalah Sehun memandangnya di atas tubuhnya. Napasnya kembali tercekat. Suaminya masih setia bertengger di atas tubuhnya.

Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ia tidak bisa memulai percakapan apa-apa, pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Tapi, Sehun nampaknya juga tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum padanya, sangat lembut dan ramah hingga rasa-rasanya Luhan akan bersedia jika Sehun melakukan yang lebih daripada tadi.

"Selamat tidur, Lu." Sehun mencium pipinya dan kembali ke posisinya, sedikit dekat dengannya. Luhan hanya diam tanpa suara. Ia membenarkan letak celana dan bajunya untuk tidak lama kemudian mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sehun," balas Luhan dalam keheningan di sana.

* * *

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar Sehun dengan langkah terseok membuka knop pintu kamar mandi. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang ia temukan berada di bawah bantalnya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Luhan mengingat kejadian semalam sambil berjalan menuju dapur, memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sana dan mencuci mukanya, ia tersipu malu. Sebenarnya mereka semalam kenapa sih? Kenapa Sehun bisa tiba-tiba menyentuhnya seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi saat Sehun menyentuhnya begitu? Dan kenapa pula ia merasa dirinya menegang lagi di sana? Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dalam tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat diguyurkan air dingin itu ke wajahnya lagi, berharap pikirannya tidak lebih jauh membuat malu.

Ketika ia selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan—sebenarnya itu juga sisa makanan semalam, ia hanya menambahkan dua butir telur goreng—dan menunggu Sehun untuk turun sarapan bersama, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Luhan bergegas membukakan pintu ketika di lihat Kai berdiri di sana dengan sangat rapi.

"Uhm, pagi. Apa Sehun ada?" Kai menyapanya dengan cukup canggung. Tapi Luhan tersenyum, Kai adalah teman Sehun, meskipun canggung ia harus mengakrabkan dirinya.

"Tentu, masih bersiap lebih tepatnya. Kami baru akan sarapan, bergabunglah," ujar Luhan sambil menyilakan Kai untuk masuk ke dalam. Kai mengangguk tapi tidak mengekorinya menuju ruang makan mereka, ia menolak untuk ikut sarapan dan berhenti di ruang tamu menunggu Sehun siap.

Luhan membawakan teh untuk Kai dan beberapa cemilan saat tak lama Sehun muncul dan menyapa mereka.

**= = = S Y E = = =**

Sehun dan Kai memasuki lift untuk menuju kantor Sehun. Mereka masih mengobrolkan saham perusahaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba naik secara drastis. _Well_, Sehun sudah menduganya ketika ia bertemu Donghae kemarin, tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa Donghae bahkan membantunya menarik kembali beberapa pemegang saham yang ragu atau memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Kai masih mencerocos dan Sehun kadang-kadang menanggapi, tapi pikirannya terbagi dengan apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Jong, aku ingin bertanya hal pribadi denganmu," katanya tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah berada di kantor Sehun dan Kai sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya.

"Kukira kau bukan tipe untuk menceritakan kehidupanmu," Kai mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Luhan."

"Tentu saja kau menyukainya. Kau menikah dengannya dan dia pasanganmu sekarang," Kai menjawab dengan santai, tidak mendengar ada sebuah pengakuan besar tersirat dari nada bicara Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sehun duduk di kursinya, menghela napasnya. Kini Kai memandangnya dari seberang sofa sana.

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar 'menyukai' Luhan dalam artian kau memang 'menyukainya' dan seharusnya kau memang 'menyukainya'?" Kai menyebutkan kata menyukai tiga kali dan Sehun tidak cukup mengerti apakah yang ditanyakan Kai sama dengan apa yang diutarakannya barusan.

"Ya, kurasa aku menyukainya karena dia pasanganku dan aku 'menyukainya' karena Luhan adalah Luhan?" kalimat Sehun menggantung di akhir. Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Um, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

"Tapi kau tahu aku sebelumnya tidak pernah... kau tahu maksudku."

Kai berdehem. Menutup dokumennya dan bersandar di sofa. "Sejujurnya kau sudah melakukan itu saat kau sekolah dulu. Maksudku, kau seperti menebarkan aura _seperti itu_. Oh, tentunya aku tidak tertarik padamu, jangan salah sangka. Hanya saja mantanku banyak yang merasa kau seperti itu."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Kai. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya memang dulu ada yang pernah bertanya padanya tentang orientasi seksualnya. Bahkan Donghae juga pernah menyukainya, Sehun berpikir apakah memang ia menebarkan aura seperti itu? Tapi rasanya ia juga sudah menegaskan bahwa dirinya itu lurus, dengan bukti ia memacari beberapa teman wanitanya tentu saja.

"Apa itu sebabnya mantanmu sering mendelik padaku jika kau sedang bersamaku?" Sehun berkata kemudian, tiba-tiba merasa menemukan alasan kenapa sewaktu ia sedang bermain bersama Kai di atap sekolah dan pacar Kai datang, mereka selalu menatapnya dengan beringas. Sehun kira mereka terusik karena tidak bisa berduaan dengan Kai.

"Mungkin." Kai mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya meski ini hanya amanat moyangmu, Hun, dan aku tahu kalian menghormatinya makanya kalian mau melakukan itu. Tapi jika kau sekarang seperti ini, kurasa ini bukan hal besar. Kau memang seharusnya seperti ini, karena kalian sudah menikah."

Sehun memikirkan kalimat Kai dan ia merasa Kai benar.

"Oh, tunggu. Apa berarti kau dan Luhan... kau tahu," Kai mengedikkan bahunya lagi, tidak bisa untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung. Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kai, tapi ia juga sudah menduga karena orang itu memang selalu blak-blakkan dengannya.

"Tidak, aku belum penah—" tapi kalimat Sehun terhenti ketika kemudian ia menghela napas lagi.

"Jangan lanjutkan, aku tidak ingin tahu detailnya. Hanya saja aku penasaran, kalian sudah menikah dan tidur bersama beberapa bulan. Kau yakin itu tidak menumpuk?"

"Haruskah kita membahas hal itu pagi ini?" Sehun menyesal ia telah menggiring Kai dalam topik seperti ini. "Kau yang memulainya, Tuan Oh," jawab Kai mencemooh.

.

Rapat dadakan yang dilaksanakan karena kedatangan ayah Sehun dan ayah Luhan membuat Sehun harus memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Sejujurnya ia cukup lelah—dan muak—untuk mengadakan rapat dengan para pemegang saham yang sangat keras kepala itu. Tapi, ini semua adalah demi perusahaan mereka, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula ini juga untuk masa depan kehidupannya dan Luhan nanti.

Kai sudah mendahuluinya pergi menuju ruang rapat. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering datang kemari, yah meskipun Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk datang membahas segala urusan perusaaan gabungannya itu, sih. Meskipun ia baru bekerja sama dengan Kai karena pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka beberapa bulan lalu, tapi ia langsung memberikan kepercayaannya pada pemuda itu—mereka itu kan teman sekolah dulu, tentu saja hal itu tidak aneh.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai atas menuju ruang rapat ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan ia menoleh. "Donghae hyung!"

"Hai." Seseorang yang dipanggil Donghae itu menyapanya dengan senyum simpul. "Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk dan kau tiba-tiba mengadakan rapat?"

"Oh, percayalah Hyung aku juga tidak tahu jika Ayahku adalah tipe seperti ini," Sehun mengeluh dan disambut kekehan dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan para investor lain?" Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol lantai tiga.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Hyung. Kurasa jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu kemarin, hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Hm kurasa jika kau mentraktirku makan siang aku bisa menerima ucapan terima kasihmu itu." Donghae menyeringai padanya dan Sehun dengan tidak keberatan mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat dan beberapa saat kemudian rapat itu dimulai. Sehun duduk di samping Kai, ia mendengarkan ayahnya membahas perusahaan mereka dengan seksama.

**=== S Y E ===**

Donghae menatap Sehun yang memakan makanannya dengan khusyuk. Ia tahu pemuda itu sudah menikah, dan meskipun itu hanyalah amanat, kenyataan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu menikah dengan seorang pria sejujurnya menimbulkan suatu harapan di hatinya.

Ia sebenarnya sudah lupa bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Sehun. Memang sih dia sudah tau orientasi seksualnya itu menyimpang sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Ia pernah berpacaran dengan teman perempuannya di satu kelas yang sama dahulu. Gadis itu, Yuri, sangat cantik dan menarik. Bukan hanya menarik dari segi fisiknya saja, cara dia berbicara dan juga tingkah lakunya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis anggun yang berpendidikan dan sangat sopan. Jujur saja, saat Yuri mengajaknya berkencan, Donghae langsung menyetujui karena ia juga tertarik terhadap gadis itu.

Sayangnya, ketertarikan Donghae dengan ketertarikan Yuri tidaklah sama. Donghae tertarik karena sifat Yuri, bukan tertarik dalam hal asmara. Ketika seorang guru magang datang ke sekolah mereka, memberitahu Donghae bahwa ia mungkin tidak tertarik pada wanita dalam hal seksual, ia sadar bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada laki-laki. Bukan berarti Donghae menyukai gurunya itu sih.

Setelah ia memutuskan Yuri—padahal mereka cukup lama bersama—dan mengaku bahwa ia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan tapi laki-laki, itu membuat gempar seantero sekolahnya. Namun, karena Donghae yang pintar, memiliki banyak bakat, beruang, dan banyak yang menyukainya itu hanya menjadi sebuah angin lalu. Kemudian ketika ia bertemu Sehun beberapa kali di kantor sebagai perwakilan murid, ia merasa tertarik pada bocah itu.

Donghae menepis ingatannya saat ia bertemu Sehun dan menjadi temannya dulu. Ia berdehem lalu meminum jus jeruk yang ada di samping kiri piringnya. _Beef steak_ yang ia pesan sudah terlihat lagi, begitu juga dengan yang tadinya ada di atas piring Sehun. Pemuda itu kini sedang memakan saladnya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan memakan steak tanpa salad.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata ada tempat seenak dan semurah ini di sini," Sehun berkata setelah menyendokkan salad ke mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Wow, kau ternyata tidak se_update_ dugaanku, Hun." Donghae terkekeh. Ia membalas pesan dari Yoona sebentar.

"Sehun, apa kau benar-benar tidak masalah dengan pernikahanmu itu?"

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya, menelen salad dalam mulutnya. "Tidak apa-apa bagiku karena ini adalah yang diinginkan oleh moyangku dan keluargaku."

"Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu sendiri? Kau bukanlah bagian dari _orang-orang itu_."

"Hyung, maafkan aku tidak mengatakannya secara jelas padamu—" Sehun mengelap mulutnya. "Dulu saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, aku sangat terkejut. Aku menyukaimu sebagai hyungku, sebagai temanku, sebagai seniorku. Tapi, kau menyukaiku lebih dari itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi aku hanya diam saja dan lari."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Mendengarkan apa yang hendak diutarakan pemuda itu. Sedikit banyak berharap bahwa Sehun setidaknya bisa berubah menjadi _orang-orang itu_.

"Aku menikahi Luhan benar karena itu adalah amanat dari keluargaku, dan karena urusan bisnis. Tapi, aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengannya jika hanya itu alasannya."

Donghae penasaran dan agak terkejut. "Maksudmu, kau juga menyukai Luhan? Kau menyukai laki-laki?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang jauh ke arah Donghae. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung.."

Donghae menghela napasnya. Oh ini tidak akan mudah. Pemuda di hadapannya itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Haruskah Donghae tetap memegang perasaan sukanya pada Sehun? Meskipun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu—_hell_ itu bukan hanya tiga empat tahun tapi mungkin sudah hampir mendekati satu dekade!—perasaan sukanya masih tetap sama. Meskipun ia memiliki banyak teman kencan lain—semua teman kencan yang dibawanya untuk sehari atau untuk hubungan dengan waktu yang cukup lama, tetap saja perasaan pada pemuda itu tidak berubah.

Ia memandang Sehun dalam. Menampakkan senyum mirisnya. "Apapun yang kau putuskan, aku tetap mendukungmu." Sehun membalas senyumnya dengan anggukan. Meski ia tahu mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya masuk ke dalam hidup Sehun seperti yang ia inginkan, setidaknya ia masih tetap memiliki pemuda itu sebagai temannya. Ia tahu itu tidak memuaskan hatinya, tapi ia harus mengalah pada hati pemuda itu. Donghae sudah matang untuk mengetahui bahwa ia memanglah hanya hyung dan teman bagi Sehun.

**TBC**

**Hai guys! Apakah dua minggu terasa sangat lama? Kami merasa sangat cepat! Bahkan draft untuk chapter berikutnya belum selesai!  
Ada banyak hal yang kami rasa sangat kurang di chapter ini tapi kurasa aku akan membiarkannya. Entah apakah nanti akan kami jelaskan melalui sekuel, tanya jawab, atau cerita lainnya, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak kami jelaskan agar kalian selalu bertanya-tanya. HAHA  
Ngomong-ngomong, saya kemarin mencoba beberapa email yang pernah saya miliki dan akhirnya—akhirnya!—kami bisa membuka kembali akun pertama kami.  
Jangan khawatir, kami akan tetap memakai kedua akun, kami tidak akan menyusahkan kalian berbolak-balik akun. Untuk kalian pembaca lama yang sudah mengikuti dari akun pertama dan akun ini, silakan terserah kalian mau menghapus follow yang mana atau tidak sama sekali.  
**

**Chapter depan akan kembali update dalam waktu 2 minggu! Nantikan dan terus dukung kami, ok?!  
Oh! Terima kasih sekali untuk review kalian! Kami selalu membacanya dan itu membuat kami bersemangat! We love you guys~! ^3^**


End file.
